Haze
by SmittenKitten143
Summary: The Power puff girls have lost their powers in an end all be all fight against HIM who rules the free world. No one remembers who the girls are or who they were; they only know that HIM rules with an iron fist. With no powers or hope of ever seeing each other again. How will the girls manage to save the day? Reds, Blues, Greens
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles~

I'm hungry, so hungry. The kind of hungry where it twists your stomach into knots and you almost forget you're hungry until you draw in a breath. I've been staring up at this clear blue sky for a while now, crushed by the weight of irony. A couple of nights ago I woke to the ground shaking and with that the same concrete slab I called home shattered my legs. I don't need to lift my head to know that the vultures perched on the broken street light are silently discussing when I will go. I could have just lifted the concrete slab and waited the what, hour or so for the Chemical X to heal me but…but that wasn't an option anymore. No, now, now I have to stare at the sky and pretend I'm flying one last time while I draw my dying breaths. It wasn't easy to adjust to having no powers, to have to survive on my own, but not having super strength or the ability to fly wasn't the hardest part for me. The hardest part was not being able to talk to the animals. To get the same edge on natural events that animals had. To have a friend. A lot of them recognized me, wanted to know what was happening but I couldn't tell them anymore and everything they tried to convey was muted. I only recognized their body language. Eventually they treated me like I was, just another human.

I know the end is nearing because I'm starting to see and hear things that I know aren't there. I'm starting to see Blossom leaning over me, smiling, telling me I look nice today. When I know, when I know that my lips are drier than the dirt below me, that my cheeks are sunken from having to eat scraps from trash cans long forgotten for almost a year. I'm starting to hear Buttercup's laughter, her rough voice becoming soft like it does when I cry. Telling me I'll be okay, that I just need to come and find her. I feel the ground beneath me shake as it did a few nights ago, once, twice, three times before the vultures settle back down on their perches. It isn't long before I hear voices, male, three distinctive tones echoing throughout the corroding city. I'm hoping, praying that this is a hallucination too. I remember what happened the last time I heard a band of male voices, it cost me my only friend.

"A girl?" His voice comes out pained as he spots me from far away. I know this voice, the same voice I would hope to hear until the day I die. I open my mouth to try say his name but only a half breath rasps out. My breathing becomes even shallower, my eye lids are becoming too heavy to keep open so I let them stay closed.

"She's already at Death's door." His brother scoffs, tone harsh, "I wouldn't bother."

"But she's still breathing, I still hear her heart beat, she can't be." I feel him hover over me and joy causes my body to buzz. He's found me, Boomer has finally found me and he's going to save me.

"Booms, I would listen to Butch on this one." Brick comments.

"She already reeks of death." Butch's tone is cold and I hear his foot falls get farther away.

"No!" He yells, "She can still be saved. She looks….."

I feel another shadow fall over me and I force my eyes open. Brick is standing behind Boomer's squatted form with narrowed eyes. Boomer looks me over, his eye lingering on my legs before they find mine. He smiles softly but there's something missing in his eyes and that's when it hits me. That Brick doesn't recognize me, that Boomer, Boomer has forgotten me. I wish he would have just left me there, to stare at the sky and just let me die whole.

"She looks familiar." Boomer finishes his sentence from earlier, "She would make a lovely doll."

I felt like the weather, drab and dull. The clouds loomed low over Center City choking out the sun and leaving the sky a reddish black hue. The very same clouds that have been choking me out for the past year now, choking out my dreams, my sanity, my hope. The other cities still have beautiful clear blue skies, skies I used to fly. I had hope once, hope that I would see my sisters again. That Boomer would recognize who I really was but instead he kept true to his word and made me his doll.

For the first four months I wouldn't speak to or even look at him. I was angry because he had no idea who or what I was. I was just "so familiar" he had to have me. A doll that needed to be perfect again, oh no my pulpy legs weren't right, they didn't fit the "image" in his head. So Dr. Caldwell injected me with just enough Chemical X for it to be a tease, the same chemical my body used to be able to produce on its own, before the "New Beginning."

It wasn't until I was introduced to Brick's "pet" did I begin to speak. My poor, poor sister but at least she was in a better place than before. A soft knock at the door pulled me back to reality.

"Mistress, are you ready to start the day?" Hecate asked peeking from behind the door. I nuzzled myself deeper in the navy blue comforter, reluctant to move.

"Master Boomer asked me to get you ready for a late lunch party today." She said as she pulled open the heavy drapes to let the clouds in. All I wanted was to stay in between the thousand thread count sheets but instead I had to be perfect arm candy for the King of Communications. Somehow Boomer convinced the King of War to take me back, to 'help me.'

Hecate gently pulled the covers away from me and offered her hand. Butch had picked Hecate as a head maid for his estate and to care for Blossom and myself, mostly to keep a close eye on us. Butch thought Blossom and I were too familiar to be coincidence he thought us witches who were charming their way with his brothers to bring down the kingdom inside out. At one point he even thought us sisters but we couldn't answer as if our mouths were sewn shut.

I stared at my reflection as Hecate brushed my sunshine gold hair. Hair that used to fall out in clumps while I was living in the Outer City ruins. I've come a long way since that time, my cheeks were no longer sunken or my lips cracked. My ribs no longer threatened to rip through my skin and my breathing was no longer labored. I now had some pudge on my stomach and I gained my breasts again. A year of eating right and doing nothing was a good regimen unlike digging around for scraps in empty trashcans. Hecate gently braided my hair to the side and set it over my shoulder. She smiled at my reflection and I gave a small smile back. I liked Hecate, she was kind, thoughtful, and surprisingly rebellious in her own way. She spun me around and painted my lips a light pink.

"I am so happy you have your natural color back bijou." Her thick accent filled the room, I smiled at the pet name she gave me, a joke in its own way. She precisely placed a blue jeweled clip in my hair to push back the strays that were too short to be braided.

"I thought you'd wear a short dress today as it's gonna be hotter than the steam from the bayou." She shook her head as she pulled out a dark blue knee length dress that I got last week. Hecate would take us shopping on Butch's dime as odd as it was in the beginning but now it feels like it always should have been between us. He acting like an older brother, protecting Blossom and I after he realized we were just two poor girls with a nasty curse placed on us.

"Who will be at lunch today?" I asked as she slipped the dress over my head, her hand waivered on the zipper, her hesitation was never a good sign.

"Well bijou, Master Brick and his cher, and Master Butch will be attending, Master Boomer of course, Sedusa and her new pet. Princess." She paused and let out a sigh, "And His Greatness."

I froze, it's not often we have an intimate gathering with His Greatness. Usually that's all handled at Court when I am **_expecting_** to see HIM. I bite my lip thinking about his beady black eyes on Blossom and me. The eyes that know who we are and what we were. HIM will be dressed in black, red, and purple like a fresh bruise but what will stand out over and over again will be his necklace. Three gems, one green, one pink and one blue taunting my entire existence.

"Could you tell Boomer I'm felling unwell?" I ask feeling my knees buckle underneath me. I can't even stand being in the same room as him, let alone the same table. Hecate catches me easily enough and sits me down at my vanity.

"No I cannot." She frowned, "This excuse was used last time. His Greatness wants the whole court there. Wants you there. No exceptions."

"But I'm not even important!" I howl, I want to scream that he just wants to tease me. Hecate gives me the same frown and places her strong hand on my shoulder.

"You are important bijou." She says, her dark chocolate eyes locking with mine, "Very important."

She lets go and returns to the closet for my shoes. I stare down at my lap as I mull over her words. Would anyone recognize me as Bubbles, the Joy and laughter? All I was being was Bubble's the sloth and depression.

Boomer meets me just before the courtyard, his smile is wider than a cat's. His deep blue eyes light up as he gives me a once over. I can't help but smile back at him, he's dressed in his usual suit with a sapphire jeweled crown placed atop his ashen blonde hair. I have forgiven him for the most part. For not remembering or knowing who I am, even if we have shared some very intimate memories before but I just wish he would make more of an effort.

The usual crowd is here and His Greatness hasn't showed up yet. Sedusa sits to the left of the empty chair with a green man who is standing behind her, a small gold chain and collar are around his neck. My eyes flicker to the next person, Princess who is stifling a yawn. Her deep red curls are tied into a high bun and her sharp hazel eyes glare at me. She gives me a rough smile before staring at Brick. Brick's hair is braided down the back as if he were a Viking King but really he is just the King's Heir. A crown with rubies shines in the afternoon light. His hand is tightly wrapped around an obnoxiously large silver chain that leads up to an oversized shackle around a rosy throat. Her outfit is as equally degrading, a long almost sheer black sheet just covering the goods in the front and the back. I stare at Blossom and silently grieve for her. She never gets a chair, she either stands behind Brick or has to sit on his lap like a child. No wonder she is called the pet of the Upper circle. Butch sits to the left of Brick lazily, his long cape draped over the chair behind him, something he only wears for official meetings. Butch has no crown for his dark raven hair, no he wears his crown for two occasions, parties and war. I catch his eye and he winks at me just before HIM arrives.

"Why hello lovelies." HIM croons, three or four voices speaking at once, "How are we this afternoon?"

Everyone replies cheerfully while I stare at that necklace. His Greatness goes over all of the plans and is getting the reports from every section. After about an hour of droning on he finally catches me staring at his necklace.

"Bubbles, you seemed so interested in my jewelry today." HIM starts out singsong before his voice turns into something more sinister, "Would you like to hear the story of how I got it?"

Everyone else at the table rolls their eyes, having heard the fake story thousands of times while Blossom and I share a horrified look.

Blossom~

When I first awoke after the New Beginning I was in a plush bed in a lowly lit room. The duvet was soft with down inside, some of the feathers would stick out and poke me. I rub my throbbing head as I try to piece together what had happened. The last thing I remember before being knocked out was the horrified look on Bubbles face. Her baby blue eyes were far too wide and her lower lip was quivering as she fought back tears. She was frozen this way as she was being dragged by a shadowy figure away from me. I remember whipping my head around to look for Buttercup only to see her fighting with another black blur. I watched the shadow swing and land a hard hit on her face followed by a sickening crack. Buttercup howled taking a step back to collect herself.

"Fuck." She hissed as blood flooded over her left eye, "Why?"

"You're the only toy I haven't broken yet."

My arms felt heavy while my head seemed to float. I stared down at my hands willing icy spikes to come but nothing happened. I'm quickly snatched up by my hair and was beginning to move away from my sisters, my hands instantly went to my attackers arm. I clawed away at his skin, by this point I should be feeling clumps of skin and blood beneath my nails. But instead of my assailant's skin breaking, my nails are. I feel panic seize up my throat, a scream following in its wake.

"I only like it when you scratch my back babe." The all too familiar voice said. I look up only to see shadows just before a fist is slammed into the side of my head. My world turned black in an instant.

A door opens flooding the room with light, I jump from the plush bed and land in a fighting stance bringing my fists up to block my face even as the room spins.

"Settle down my precious flower." The woman purrs as she flicks on the lights, "I was worried I was going to lose such pretty merchandise."

Her eyes trail over me hungrily which makes a blush creep onto my cheeks. I realize then that I am in nothing but a sheer black robe, lacey flowers gathering around my breasts. My flush deepens as I rip the comforter off of the bed and attempt to cover my all too exposed skin. Little did I know I would be spending the rest of my days in less.

"Oh my sweet Red there is nothing to be shy about!" She fusses as she rips the comforter from my steely grip. Or what I thought was a steely grip. I blink a few times and realize who is standing in front of me. Sedusa in a red body suit and black tights, her dark hair falling in trundles around her face. Her smile is too wide as her bright red lips stretch over pearly white teeth.

"I am going to make so much money off of you." She states proudly as she assesses me, "The questions is do I keep you for work or do I just sell you?"

"Don't you remember who I am?" I half growl, "You can't sell me. I am Blossom the…"

"I would remember a face like yours." Sedusa cuts me off, "And a body like yours too."

The all too familiar panic rises in my throat again, causing my chest to become way too tight. I try to summon my ice but my body doesn't respond. A flash of a glowing pink gem comes to my mind's eye, I clutch my throbbing head as I realize I am powerless.

"Hmmm. I wonder if the King of War would like you." She thinks aloud twirling her fingers in my hair, "Ah but he isn't much for red heads."

"King of what?" I sneer, "This is a democratic country."

Sedusa rolls her eyes as she answers, still fusing over my hair, "Why Butch is of course, Excuse me, King Butch."

"King Butch?" I breathe out, "He is King?"

"Oh my you must have been hit really hard love," She says sympathetically, "There are three kings and one Emperor."

"Who is Emperor?" I whisper, my gut telling me I already know the answer.

"HIM, his Greatness of course." She breathes and grabs my wrist, "You need a bath love."

After hours of primping and waxing in places I never would have waxed before into shapes I never would have dreamt of, I can finally sit down for a meal. I have come to the harsh realization that I am in a brothel of sorts. Tons of gorgeous women are at Sedusa's disposal, all dressed in too thin and too reveling clothing, their faces painted beautifully even as we sit around a large table for dinner. A few girls glance my way but no one really speaks to me. Sedusa keeps me by her side for the rest of the night.

I sat on a pillow far too beautiful for its intended use. It was more of a tapestry really. Blue and silver cranes hand stitched against a deep red, the beaks and long elegant legs stitched in shimmering golds wading in water that reflected cherry blossoms. Sedusa said she had the perfect pillow for me this morning at breakfast. She had dug through the closest in her quarters for what felt like hours, finally she reviled my present. As I studied it I begged her for a simpler pillow, something less gorgeous.

"No my darling a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful throne. This pillow shows your status here." She told me hours before we opened. She set the pillow right next to hers, a pillow more beautiful than my own. Her pillow was a shining black with glowing green serpents all across the fabric, if one looked closer they would see a giant serpent of green and gold shedding its skin. The symbolism on her pillow showed in the way she carried herself now, in my memories she was shady at best but now she sat next to me with a straight back, actual confidence instead of a bitchy façade. We had fans equally as captivating as our "thrones". My white fan covered in pink blossoms of all sort of flowers while hers was off black with glittering green snakes and shimmering black cats with eyes as bright and yellow as a moon low on the horizon. She held it over her mouth and told me to do so as well. Below was her empire built on the lusty needs of men and women, a dimly lit marble hall that was as large as a ballroom, deep purple curtains separated the hall from the rest of the rooms. The creamy floors were covered in pillows of all colors and small Japanese tables, which I would later learn were called kotatsu. Men came and went but none approached us on our perch. Our pillows atop of three wide steps, though most of the men's eyes lingered our way.

"You have such wonderful posture." Sedusa half whispered to me. I gave a small smile in return. Not sure how to feel about being "merchandise." Soon three hours passed of women laughing with men and some disappearing with them, lots of the men were warriors, some businessmen. The thick wooden doors seemed to be revolving as they opened and closed for most of the night but the air shifted as they opened this time. A snarl was painted across Sedusa's features. The man looked dead at Sedusa and smiled, he closed the distance quickly and even ascended the steps.

"Ah ladies careful!" She announced loudly with malice, "a **_rat_** is present."

A scowl crossed his handsome features as the ladies giggled behind him and then returned to their suitors.

"Don't be that way mimmo." His voice came out like silk even with the thick accent, and I felt heat rush towards my stomach, "You know I was playing last time I saw you."

The man stood tall on the second step, reaching eye level with Sedusa, his shoulders broad enough to carry the weight of the world it seemed. He oozed masculinity and maturity in his all black suit and tie. It took me a moment to notice the glistening snake on his tie. She did not remove her fan as she gave him a nasty glare.

"It seems we have two different definitions of playing." Her tone sharper than a knife, "Last I checked you are not allowed in my realm."

"This is purely business right now, serpente." He said taking a step forward slipping his hand in his right breast pocket.

"If you remove a weapon your head is mine." She snarled and the room seemed to darken, a heavy hush fell across the hall as the air seemed to crack around Sedusa. Curtains quickly falling from the ceiling to seal us and the stranger off.

"Just a letter love." He placed it on her lap, "Now where are those pretty lips to say thank you at? I saved you a trip from seeing _His Greatness_. You owe me one." His dark grey eyes were filled with mischief as his smirk grew wider. She snatched the letter from his hands and made a gesture with her free hand. A gesture Buttercup had used time and time again. After a moment of truly waiting for a thank you the man sighed.

"You can't stay mad forever." He half teased and made a bouquet appear out of nowhere, "Till we meet again my precious tesoro."

He turned and opened the curtains with a flick of the wrist, revealing the lively party again. The ladies all avoided eye contact as he strolled through the throngs of drinks and bodies.

The letter was sealed in deep red wax that she broke in an instant, the letter read as:

 _Dearest Sedusa,_

 _My brother will be coming soon to oversee that your taxes are paid for this year. I hear you are doing well this summer season and hope your good fortune continues through the chilling months of winter. I will be by to see what your large loan has built you, considering you paid off the loan in full in a month's time._

 _Until then yours truly,_

 _Brick._

My mouth went dry as I stared down at the all too familiar handwriting, the same handwriting that would show up on love notes in college. College seemed so far away now that I was in this new hell, I didn't even know what the hell the country was called, let alone it was ruled by my boyfriend and his brothers. Sedusa sighed and tucked the letter away.

"Don't fret my little Blossom, the visits will be short and sweet."

After two months or so I had learned to love it here. The women who worked here got paid generously and did not have to perform if they didn't wish to. Sedusa would still provide them shelter and food regardless and everyone, including Sedusa did simple chores. The other girls slowly warmed up to me and I had come to learn that many of them had tragic pasts, few hadn't come here on their own free will and the ones that didn't were happy about the blessing in disguise. Having fifty plus women in the house one would think there would be more bickering or cat fights but there was no bad blood here. All smiles and helpful tips, though some vulgar all with Sedusa looking at her girls happily. The air about the dinner table was very familiar to me, it felt like I was at home eating dinner with my sisters. Oh how I wished I at least knew where they were.

Tonight was like any other, I sat close to Sedusa on our pillows at the top of our steps, watching and enjoying. I was wearing soft pink today and Sedusa stuck to her brooding blacks and bruise purples. There was still no sign of Boomer or Butch, I am not sure which brother Brick was referring to but I couldn't wait until they arrived, surely they had to know who I was. But in those months of anxious waiting I learned who the regulars were and which girls had the most clientele. Two men in particular were different from the others, they would come just buy their women's time, just to talk and drink and dance. Romantic in its own way. As the night went into the wee hours of the morning many of the girls went to bed, Sedusa and I would stay on our pillows until the final customer left. All of the heavy purple curtains were closed and one could hear soft snoring coming from the rooms. Sedusa waved her wrist and the pillows and tables straightened themselves out, the hall now neat and tidy. Sedusa lifted her pillow to take to her quarters in the back, I stood grabbing my own following her like a shadow. Just as Sedusa was waving the lights off the heavy doors swung open and almost ripped off the hinges, leaving a large silhouette in its wake.

"Sedusa." The voice came out husky and seeing the shadow with glowing green eyes that left my head throbbing.

"Ah your majesty," She said waving the lights back on, Butch strode to the middle of the room, "Had I known you were arriving this late I would have been more prepared."

"I like to surprise people." He said gruffly, "Have you gotten any new women?"

I slid behind Sedusa trying to hide as his smile turned wicked.

"Time to get up ladies!" Butch's voice echoed around the large hall. The curtains flew open though I didn't know if it was from Butch or Sedusa's new found magic. I gulped thinking the worst that Butch was going to take every girl here and rip them apart. The girls poured out setting their eyes on the handsome prize. Butch was wearing black dress pants, a sleeveless athletic shirt that stuck to his muscles like a second skin and a midnight black cape. The only color to his outfit was the golden laurel leaf crown that stood out against his shiny raven hair.

"Butchie!" They all said at once, genuinely excited to see him. Some with robes on others stark naked wanting nothing more than to please the wolf before them.

"I have only gotten one new girl." Sedusa said softly while Butch instructed the ladies to line up. He walked up and down the women looking them over quickly. He stopped on Evelyn who was giving him the extra lusty eyes. The flirting and giggling fell silent as Butch grabbed her face harshly and came nose to nose with her.

"Is she lying?" Half growl half whisper. Evelyn looked shocked and scared as if he never showed this side of him before. Maybe he hadn't lost his temper here before maybe he always had that womanizer mask on to get whichever girl he wanted.

"No King." She breathed, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Ah don't cry." He said letting her go quickly, kissing the bruises forming on her chin with tenderness I didn't know he possessed. The bruises melted away, "I'm sorry. I'm just….looking for someone."

"Thank you ladies you may return to bed." They bowed to him before rushing back into their rooms as if he would snatch someone else next.

"Why didn't you send word that you had a new one?" Butch growled as he climbed the three steps. His eyes flickered to me for a moment before returning to Sedusa.

"As you can see," She gestured to me, "She doesn't have hair dark enough for the stars."

His eyes found mine, he leaned in close as if inspecting me, so close I could smell the musky cologne on his neck. I swallowed.

"Are you going to sell her daily or auction her?" He asked, interest in me fading fast.

"Do you have a suggestion as to whom would want her?"

"I know she isn't a virgin." He shrugged, I instantly turned shades of pink and red, "And she clearly isn't exposed to too much of it by her blush." His dark green eyes flickered to mine in amusement while a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Well do you have any buyers in mind?" She asked catching the attention on her, Butch shrugged.

"I may have one but he won't just show up. He's coming two days from now, that's when you should auction her. Brick has never wanted something until someone else does." He spoke of me as if I was an antique waiting for a new collector. A memory of Butch flashes in the forefront of my mind and I blush deeply.

"Oh and put this in her hair." Butch pulled a pink ribbon out of his pocket and tossed it toward Sedusa, "He _will_ respond to that and buy her immediately."

"Another day then ladies." He gave that dark chuckle again as he walked towards the doors slamming them shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom~

For the past two days our doors remained shut as we prepared for the King and auction that was taking place in a few hours. I shut myself away in my room to avoid losing anymore dignity that I had left. I hiccupped as I thought of Butch and the lack of recognition in his eyes while tears burned mine. No one knew who I was and no one was going to know who I am. The silky pink ribbon in my hands was turning into a weight more than a happy memory. I loved this ribbon, hadn't seen it since Brick tore it and a chunk of my hair out the summer before high school. After that the only hair pulling that was done was in the bedroom. I sighed at the last full memory before the New Beginning. Brick and I were on our three year anniversary date at our favorite ritzy restaurant. Our laughter filled up the empty dining room that Brick had rented out for privacy. I wore a pink floor length dress that had a slight V in the front and Brick couldn't keep his eyes off me. If he could see what I was wearing now his jaw would fall right off. Today I wore a black lacy teddy that was just enough for the imagination and a blood red under bust corset with a satin bow tied just above my mostly exposed ass.

I choke out a sob, all I ever wanted was normalcy but all I ever got was chaos.

Sedusa quietly entered my dimly lit room to find me at the vanity patiently waiting for my death sentence, or so it felt like, to add the "final touches". She painted my lips with blood red lipstick and put a light dusting of black eye shadow on my lids. Sedusa gently pulled up the top half of my hair and tied it with the infamous bow. She stares at my reflection for a long time with a look in her eyes I can't place. She sighs out and squeezes my shoulders as a mother would.

"There is something so very special about you, Blossom. I can't put my finger on it but I know it will change things." She murmured, fussing over my hair now to busy her hands. Silence fell over and I swallowed down another lump in my throat.

"Oh little Blossom, Do not think me heartless! I'm not selling you for personal gain, my gut tells me to trust Master Butch. That something good will come of this." She said before shutting the door and leaving me alone in with my thoughts in the dark.

I peek from behind the deep red curtain and take in the hall. The kotasu are straightened and placed closer to the walls and openings. The pillows are evenly stacked and out of the way instead of haphazardly spread across the floor, this is the most organized I have seen this place since my arrival. Men and women from all over are packed inside of the hall and everyone is dressed to the nines. Robin is gently playing the harp as more guests flow inside, other girls with red or black bows are running around with trays of food or drink. Sedusa's pillow is currently empty and then I spy her mingling among the crowd, hyping up the auction for a high bidding war I am sure. I swallow the bile down and let the curtain fall into place. A few deep breathes later and I can hear a hush fall over the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Sedusa announces, "Tonight I have an exotic flower for sale."

Cheers erupt and echo off of the marble halls. I bite back a whimper and patiently wait for my cue. The hall falls quiet once more, so quiet I can hear Seuda's heels clacking against the marble floor.

"This flower has been through a rough winter. She will need love, affection, and passion that burns hotter than any sun! Please give a warm welcome to Blossom!"

And then the curtains fly open on their own accord. Sedusa has her hand outstretched for me. She is clad in a beautiful black kimono styled robe adorned with pink cherry blossoms. Tonight really is about me. I take her hand, she squeezes it to ease my shaking and gives me a gentle twirl. The crowd is cheering and whistling as they assess me with deft eyes.

"Bidding will start in about an hour, please enjoy yourselves tonight!" Sedusa bellows and the hall erupts with chatter and giggling.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, helping me sit on my throne.

"Nauseous." I admit and she sits next to me.

"You'll be fine. I know he won't be able to resist you. You'll have everything you want if you go with him."

The promised hour is almost upon us. A good forty five minutes or so have passed with the girls attending to their regulars and even new clients. The giant wooden doors open for the first time since the announcement of the auction my heart freezes in my chest as I see two very familiar men come into the now silent hall. Brick is in a black suit with a deep crimson tie. His crown shimmers in the low candle light, the rubies dance like a flame. The crowd parts for the two to make way to Sedusa and myself. Brick's red eyes fall over the place, assessing everything his father's money has bought, his face is set in a sneer but I can tell he's impressed. As he reaches the foot of the stairs Butch bellows out.

"Isn't this a party?" He reaches for the nearest waitress with a tray and snags two drinks, "Is it because King stick up his ass is here?"

Butch's joke seems to break the ice and the hall resumes its normal decibel. Brick's eyes fall on his brother and mine follow. I always kept an eye out for the raven haired brother, his thoughts were always the darkest of the three. Butch was making his way to Evelyn, he bows to her and makes the most beautiful bouquet I've ever seen appear from thin air. An apology no less.

"Ah Master Brick a pleasure as always!" Sedusa purred bowing at the waist, "How was the trip?"

"Fine. As always." Brick's eyes lingered over Sedusa's empire, "I have to admit I did not expect this to go so well, so fast."

"Well when you have hard working women anything is possible." Sedusa replies and they both laugh. Brick looks Sedusa up and down before smirking, seeming to like what he sees. He glances at me before doing a double take, his red eyes narrow as he comes for a closer look. Sedusa swallows and sets her drink down before approaching Brick.

"Master Brick this is why everyone is here. I have a very special flower to sell tonight." She says as she brings me to my feet. She gives me a spin as if I am a fine dress or a pet to be bought. She twirls me at an excruciatingly slow pace and I can feel Brick's eyes pining over my body, heat rushes to my cheeks as I remember what I am wearing and how much of me is actually exposed.

"Stop her there." He voice is gruff. His eyes have to be lingering on my ass but instead I feel his fingers on the silk ribbon.

"Do you know how she got this?" He asks Sedusa dropping the ribbon, I turn to face him. Hoping and praying he remembers who I am, that his heart will ache from missing me for months.

"It was a gift from a friend." She muses. Brick's callused hand grabs my chin to tilt my face towards his. As he is inspecting me I can't help but stare at his lips that are always in a half pout half smirk. I swallow the urge to kiss him until I look in his eyes. Those deep red eyes that I have gazed into late at night, but they reflect no love just curiosity. I feel desperate as my heart is free falling into my stomach. I lean on my tip toes and try to press my lips to his. But our lips never touch. His hand rests on my shoulder and gently pushes me away.

"She is quite interesting." Brick smiles but it is one of malice, "She will make some man very happy one day, especially with how eager she is."

"Start the auction." He says as he descends the stairs and melds into the crowd.

The auction starts off well, a few men have a small bidding war before Butch places a bid in for me. I can see him smiling from the back of the room. No one is counter bidding him, his bid is by far the highest tonight and probably out of reach for anyone else here. I lock eyes with him, silently begging for him to retract his bid but his eyes flicker to his brother in the corner. Brick is standing with his arms crossed over his chest, acting uninterested. The auction is about to close and at the last possible second Brick places a bid that is far higher than Butch's. I can still hear Butch chuckling now.

Brick never did give me time to cope with the changes his thrust into my life. I became nauseous as Sedusa's palace grew further into the horizon, turning into nothing but a dot.

"You'll strain your neck that way." Brick's first words to me since the grand purchase, how they offer little comfort. He had helped me gather my things, if you can even call them that. Brick had held my comforter in one hand and a small suitcase that Sedusa packed while I clutched my prized pillow close to my chest. Sedusa told me to call or write anytime I wanted but I didn't know how badly I loved that place until I was placed in Brick's cold, dead hands. I needed a home and Brick wasn't making himself one anymore. I thought by now he would see me for who I was but clearly I was mistaken. He had so many mixed feelings about me that he hardly reacts. I'm still trying to look out the window at my last solace of hope when Brick places his hand on my thigh.

"I believe it is gone now pet." He gives my thigh a small squeeze before going back to his paper work. How could he do business at a time like this? At a time where I feel so small, insignificant, disposable? Blossom Utonium has never felt this way before. And why the hell should I? The world always needed me and my sisters but now no one even knows who I am, not even my fiancé. I look over Brick's work to preoccupy my mind, to ignore the new voice in my head telling me how useless I am now. Brick is unkempt as ever with his work, papers are scattered across his lap and shoved into his brief case. I noticed that he's messed up a calculation on a theory, a page he has set to the side as he finds the trends to the new world market.

"You've messed this all up." I finally say. A miscalculation always grates my last nerve regardless of the situation. Brick glares at me like he always does before fixing his tone into a condescending one.

"I don't mess up calculations. I'm the smartest man alive." He replies, scribbling on the cliff notes of a sheet.

"But not the smartest person. You're always like this." I snort stealing the pen from his hand and fixing his calculation, "You never could admit you were wrong."

His neck flushes red and soon the blood rushes into his cheeks. He is embarrassed, angry, and cute all at once. I'm about to use my one liner to calm him down when he grabs my forearm with enough force to cause an instant bruise. My bones strain under the pressure and begin to crack. I let out a whimper as he comes nose to nose with me.

"Don't you **_ever_** correct me again." He growls before dropping my wrist as if I am diseased. I bite my lip as hot tears spill from my lids I quickly face the window and cradle my arm. I haven't seen this side of Brick for a long time and especially not aimed at me. After that I don't speak to him or even touch him for four weeks.

Bubbles~

I snuggled deeper into my blanket as I watched the rain from my window seat. Small droplets bang together to make larger ones but it all ended with a stream at the bottom of the sill. Lightening danced across the grey clouds. The clouds here were different from Center City. These clouds were how I remembered storms looking, grey or deep black, sometimes green but only if there was a tornado but _never_ reddish black. Never reminding me of the fresh hell I lived in.

"Bijou, Blossom!" Hecate pulls me from my thoughts, "Dinner is ready! Butch and I are waiting for you two."

"Okay! I'll be down in a sec!" I rush into the jack and jill bathroom to wash the flaking paint from my hands. One day Butch decided to take me "on loan" for a week out of every month. It came around the same time the broken bones and bruises did, just after Blossom showed up. Butch had taken me shopping for my room. Told me I could decorate it however I saw fit, that I could buy whatever I wanted to pass the time. So I got paint, books, and too many stuffed animals to count. There was so much inspiration here on the outskirts of Outer City especially since I had my very own balcony to look out of. The balcony faced a dense forest where there were real, live animals that roamed close to Butch's estate. Oh how I wished I could speak to them but painting them was making me just as happy. Butch never did treat me as a doll or Blossom a pet once he got over his suspicions. He believed us witches who put a spell on both Brick and Boomer, the fact that we looked similar/familiar didn't help our case until he took us out to grill us. We tried to tell him who we were, how we were sisters, but we just…couldn't. Blossom tried first but her lips were folding in on each other instead of forming the words. When I tried my throat closed up while my lips acted as if they were sewn shut, that's when he realized we were just two poor souls who had been cursed. He must have taken pity on us. With the time away from Boomer he has become less obsessive with me and where I am going. He was hardly every this way after he turned over a new leaf our senior year of high school. His eyes were never this haunting before.

Butch is already sitting at the table with a paper in hand, "Center City Cornicles". The paper has Boomer's face plastered on the front page with an article talking about how he spoke to some country overseas and got them to pelage allegiance to "His Greatness." I scoff as I read the details, what bullshit this whole thing was. I serve myself some roasted chicken while Sedusa places the rolls on the table.

"What's wrong my little arteest?" He asks lowering the paper, "Do you need me to model naked for inspiration?" He's wearing a sly smile while he serves himself. I giggle but catch him looking at the painting behind me. It's one of mine, in fact a lot of the paintings in his estate I have done. This one however is the largest and most sentimental one I have done to date. It's an intimate sort of painting, as if you just happened to come across the girl in the painting, it's a tribute to Buttercup really. I don't know if she is alive or dead but either way the painting gives me peace. She is sitting on the edge of a cliff, her hands supporting her weight as she tilting her head towards the sun, a top view of her head really. In the background was a stunning blue sky fading into hues of purple and pink contrasting with the earthy tones of the canyon. The whole shot was an accident. Buttercup had gotten really into photography and time lapse videos so the Professor got her a DSLR camera in middle school. She loved it and used it right up until the end. She was so good that she won tons of awards and even helped me pay for art school but I digress. She had taken her camera for a project, to catch a time lapse of the sunset, on every project she would sit out of the shot and just enjoy the peace. But halfway through filming a bird just heavy enough rested on the handle on her tripod tilting until she was in view. Until that breath taking moment where I saw the purest side of my sister. I begged her for a still shot of that moment just before she notices the bird. Hell she's even intimidating when her face is upside down. I never did have the time to paint it in my normal life, if you could even call it that then. Between fifty hours of homework and crime fighting I was lucky to have a chance to catch my breath. My paintings hadn't always been so happy in the new beginning. First they were creamy grey eyes staring up at me. Then it progressed to the full memories, from the moment I found my dear friend until I threw the last shovel full of dirt on her grave. My sisters always dealt with the bodies Boomer and his brothers would leave. The Rowdy ruff boys were not always so pure.

The funny part is how attached Butch seems to be to the painting considering he claims to have no idea who the girl in the painting is. It was my first painting aside from the girl, I call it the last of my grieving period. Blossom finally joins us at the dinner table.

"Sorry I was finishing up a theory." She says as she stuffs a roll into her mouth, she hasn't been to a meal for the past day. Here she can read, write, solve problems and wear whatever she wants. Currently she has on jeans and a t-shirt.

"No problem." Butch shrugs and continues to eat. Blossom says we shouldn't trust Butch but I can't help it. I do trust him, he is protecting both Blossom and I from our counterparts. Well somewhat, being here and away from Boomer has caused him to become more level headed. I know it's the same with Brick. Butch wants to help us heal or at least that's how it seems in his home. Sadly tonight is our last night of the week here soon I will have to return to Center City and how I dread that hellish jail cell that Boomer calls home.

Boomer is in an especially foul mood today. His arms are crossed and he is tapping his foot anxiously, waiting no doubt for my return. We are at the train station just outside of Center City, just where the sky begins to look wrong. I grit my teeth as I step off the train with my small suit case in tow as Butch politely carries Blossom's and my heavier bags.

"Hello Master Brick." Blossom greets while giving a small bow. I glance her way and frown as I realize how different she has become in Brick's care. My sister used to always say find your equal to walk beside you, not in front or behind you.

"Hello Boomer." I say bowing my head slightly, I even smile to seem excited.

"What have you been doing to her?" Boomer growls, ignoring my welcome. At first I think he is acting tough for Brick but I see in his eyes he is on one of his deranged days where he can't tell reality from paranoia fueled imagination.

"Oh having my way with them of course." Butch purrs as he wraps his thick arm around me possessively. His lips find my neck and he nibbles. Butch always tries to rile Boomer up, whether for his own entertainment or as a dare to challenge him I will never know but he has never taken it this far. Lately and I hate to admit, I have been fantasizing what it would be like to live with Butch instead of Boomer. I feel the heat of my blush rush up my throat and to my cheeks as he somehow manages to get a moan out of me, I feel his lips curl up against my neck. That moan was more than what Boomer could get out of me for the past few months. Boomer snarls and lunges for his brother.

"Ah ah ah!" Butch cooed pulling me closer, "I have valuable merchandise."

"Is this really what he has been doing with you pet?" Brick half snarls, the animosity aimed mostly at his brother, "If he is I will kill him myself."

"Is this what he is doing to you Bubbles?" Boomer half yells, "I will have father end you."

"Ha! End me brother?" Butch's voice has changed from carefree to dark, "Do you know why Father's empire is so successful?" Butch snakes his arm around my waist as he speaks.

"How many countries have you two won over for Father? One? Two? Do you know why they agree to your petty attempts brother? It is because they are afraid of me. While you two keep your hands clean and pretend to add to Father's assets I am actually out there doing something. I am purging the countries that do not obey. I am keeping the rebellion in check, I am the reason for success. Fear instilled by force. The King of War is Father's greatest strength, not the King of Finances or the King of hot fucking air."

My anxiety is in full over drive now as Boomer's eyes bore holes into Butch. Butch gently pushes the small of my back towards Boomer who snatches me quickly.

"And if I find out that you took out your anger on sweet little Bubbles, I will end you brother or not." Butch snarls in Boomer's face before turning around and sauntering away.

Blossom~

I rise a few hours after the sun and feel out for Brick's warmth only to meet cool sheets. Meaning he's been up for a while. I know where I will find him, he will be in his study hunched over the mountains of paper work trying to solve the miscalculation that I fixed in the middle of the night. The thought of it caused me to stay awake for hours causing me to solve it over and over again until I wrote it down. I groan with the floorboards stuffed with hidden books as I reach for my sheer black robe on my sitting chair. I make my way to the kitchen after tying the robe shut. I make Brick's coffee and pad to his study down the hall leaning against the door jamb to study him. His deep red eyes are fixated on a pile of letters his hair is a mess of an unkempt braid that I will fix later while the corners of his pouty lips are upward. No doubt thanks to him 'finding the problem' to the theory of relativity he's been working on. He doesn't make mistakes often but he has never been so discouraging about me helping him. Maybe all of this king shit has gone to his head.

"Ah good morning pet," He finally notices me but doesn't bother looking, "Bring me a cup of coffee would you?"

I squeeze the coffee cup until my knuckles are white, had I had my powers the glass would have shattered. I grit my teeth before answering sweetly, best not ruin his good mood.

"Had you looked at your fine pet you would have seen your favorite cup." I move some papers and place it on the mahogany desk. His arm quickly finds my waist and pulls me to sit on his muscular thigh.

"Pet you always wear my favorite things in the morning." He whispers and then nibbles my neck. My body reacts by becoming flush but my heart isn't all the way into it. He is only half my Brick but I giggle anyway.

"You can see my nipples Brick."

"Why else do you think I bought that robe?" He nuzzles my neck but all I can see is this letter at the top of the pile signed by HIM personally. I read over it and feel a little queasy.

"What's the Pits Brick?" I ask and I feel him stiffen under me.

"His Greatness has requested that my brothers and I attend this special match with the champion. The champion has been at the top for a few months now, almost a year. He's requested that the Court Pet and Court Doll attend as well. So he must have something big in store." He signs out. I feel my heart beating double time in my chest rattling my ribs.

"Go get ready we have to leave soon."

When we get to the pits my stomach lurches even more. It is a giant colosseum packed to the gills of people from Inner and Outer city. Him sits on a giant throne overlooking the stadium with a step down with six thrones. Boomer is to the left while Bubbles sits in the smaller throne next to him, a smile plastered to her face, Butch sits to the right looking agitated, biting fiercely into his lower lip while Brick and I sit directly under Him. I am not allowed to sit in the throne, I am only allowed to sit in Brick's lap. A small fight is taking place that ends quickly as the main announcer comes center field.

"Ladies and gentlemen the fight you've all been, our brass crass and over all tough champion will be up against a special opponent of His Greatness' choosing!" The announcer is really hyping the crowd up their cheering can almost burst your eardrums. I'm half squinting in the direction the announcer is pointing trying to see the silhouette of the person in the shadowed arch way.

"This will be the champion's first fight since her terrible injury a few days ago. Will she come out on top?"

"She'll be dead by the week's end though I am surprised she hasn't died already." Brick murmurs.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he pulls up the mini holo projector to pull up last week' highlights. He fast forwards to the last one just as the champion is coming into view.

"I PRESENT TO YOU OUR TOUGHEST FIGHTER!" My throat closes up as I see her step into view. Her raven hair is chopped short and she seems a little underweight and paler than normal. Panic seeps in as the highlight plays over and over. She's looking away from the fight, it's seven against one and she's unarmed. While looking up her slender body is hitting the last two of three fighters left but a behemoth of a woman catches her off guard and slices deep into her back. She falls to her knees and she's surely dead but she falls onto her side and does a low sweep kick causing the giant to fall. She recovers quicker than her wound should allow giving a blow to the head to knock out Goliath. My heart is in my throat as Brick confirms my fears.

"Someone must have sewn her up but she's still bleeding. It's dripping down the backs of her legs. She's gone."

I'm fixated to the spot with horror as she glares down Him first then Butch who seems to be on the edge of his seat. He's leaning forward on his knees, his hands gripping themselves so tight he has to be breaking fingers. Those deft green eyes find Bubbles and then find me. It's like staring into the face of a ghost. My blood runs cold as Buttercup stands injured in the middle of the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup~

My back is screaming as loud as the crowd as I make my way center stage. The arena is packed to the gills today, no doubt for my return, plus watching champions in the Pits is mandatory. Though for whatever reason, I give these people hope. Hope from their dreadful lives of slaving in the mines, shops, and factories that run the Inner City, a reminder that they have it better or maybe even worse. Regardless the reason they cheer me on, their once dead faces filled with joy when I'm in the colosseum. Leo places his hand at the small of my back causing an audible _squish_. I bite back the wince before he presses his lips to my ear.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" He whispers, I shrug too scared a scream will escape with his fingers pressing into the tip of my wound. I step away from Leo and present myself to the crowd who in return roar at my presence. My eyes always find him first or at least ever since he showed his face in the Pits. A sharp pain shoots through my chest as I study Butch. Exhaustion and worry pull at his features as he sits on the edge of his throne showing the most emotion I've seen. Whoever I have to fight today must be too tough for my injuries or maybe it's my injuries causing that damn gut wrenching frown on his face. Returning from a three day hiatus Butch was furious to find me ready for the Pasture in my cell. He hastily bleed my infected wound and stitched me up as I passed out from the pain. I shudder as I feel a ghost of a needle and thread slipping through my swollen skin. I should blame him for my infliction but I don't, it's my own dumbass fault for seeking him out. My eyes flicker to the movement to Butch's left, I see Boomer sitting smugly with his arm wrapped around porcelain shoulders. I follow his arm causing my heart to sink deep into my stomach. Bubbles sits under his arm looking fragile as ever, painted up in makeup and in a beautiful ball gown but she isn't smiling. Looking this dolled up **and** to be under Boomer's arm would be her dream instead she sits rigid eyes glued to me as if I might fade away. My mouth goes dry as I piece together the royal gossip, one King got a doll the other got a _pet._ I find Blossom instantaneously, my chest burns as I stare at the sheer piece of cloth that leaves nothing for the imagination. The chain to her gaudy collar goes right to Brick's hand as if she truly is a dog that could run away. A hard tremor works its way into my neck as I find HIM feeling a new found strength. This is all HIM's fault.

"Your Greatness." My voice drips with sarcasm and I don't even bother to bow, "What great fight do you have in store for me today?" I sweep my arms out and ignore the fire spreading up my back. HIM smiles down at me with too sharp pearly whites.

"Oh Buttercup." HIM's many voices meld together, forever in crescendo, "I have a special treat for you today! Leo send her out." Leo gives a small bow before motioning to the left entrance, all anyone can hear is the clinking echoing down the long hall. Great the new fighter already has the advantage with either armor or weapons. The crowd is completely silent as the opponent comes into view. I grit my teeth as a young frail mine worker stands facing me, her armor is still clinking she's shaking so hard.

"Surely this is a joke." I can no longer look the girl in her bright blue eyes. Eyes too much like my sister's. Butch seems relaxed now maybe he was expecting something else, his demeanor has returned to an air of boredom.

"Oh no sweet little Buttercup. This is no joke, defeat her and you will be champion once more!"

"Fine easy enough." I crack my neck, all I really have to do to this poor girl is knock her over. There is no way in hell I'd kill her, especially since my sisters are here, they don't know how bloody these hands are now.

"By killing her." HIM sounds delighted as he adds this extra detail, people gasp out. My body goes rigid at his words, a death match with this sweet girl? My head snaps to face HIM, a great plan to have me end this girl in front of my sisters. They would be horrified, I would be horrified. HIM picked this girl for one reason and one reason alone she looks too much like Bubbles. Had I not seen Boomer's dirty mitts grabbing all over Bubbles I would think she was somehow standing before me. Even in the face of Death she smiles, courage knowing no end. My eyes find Bubbles a final time.

"I refuse." The mass of people become quieter than a church mouse. The clouds above turn sour with HIM's mood. A deep black hue takes the sky as an electrical storm brews.

"What did you say darling?" The voices are singsong for now as HIM floats towards me, "I don't think I heard you." HIM's tone dips into that deep sinister voice I've heard in my nightmares time and time again. Both sisters are silently begging me to just let it go but I can no longer obey.

"I did **_not_** stutter." HIM stands before me now allowing me to see that damned necklace up close and personal. Three diamonds catch the light delicately woven into a rope necklace. One is pink. One is blue. And one is **_green_**. Instantly I know what they hold and snatch them right off of his ruddy neck. The green tint fades from the diamond as I feel my powers returning. I quickly try to form an energy ball in my left palm but I'm cut short by a searing pain in my right arm. I cry out as the green settles back into the diamond, the necklace hitting the dirt dashing my dreams to save my sisters with it. Half of my forearm is hanging on by a thread, I swiftly avert my eyes before my brain can register the entirety of the damage. That same bloodied claw strikes faster than a snake, sinking slowly into my tender throat. Centimeters of flesh separate the razor sharp jagged edges from my major arteries. Panic swells in my chest as my body rides on instinct, I can't be executed in front of my people, in front of my sisters. I bring my knees to my chest followed by a symphony of pops as my back is reopened from the force of the movement. I have no time to reflect on the deafening pain as I shove both of my feet square into HIM's chest causing him to skid a foot away from me. Not too bad for someone who doesn't have their powers. I hit the ground with a solid _thud_ and a plume of dust follows in my wake. There is no doubt that HIM will end me now but the worst part is that I have no more fight in me. My back is demanding attention, flooding my system with pain drowning out all other thoughts while my arm pulls at my consciousness. Blood finds its way up quickly causing me to choke. HIM's black heels are almost in view when something flutters before me. I force my eyes wide open to see Butch standing between me and certain death.

I hear a claw sink into toned flesh and gag on upcoming blood once more. Butch doesn't even flinch as HIM's claw grinds on bone.

"Father." Butch purrs, "I know you want more than anything to end this ingrate but have a look around." I don't know if HIM does but I do. My eyes sweep the crowd as throngs of people teeter on the edge of the six foot wall while others stand pushing their way towards the edge and for what? For me? For my injustice? I squeeze my eyes shut to keep in the tears.

"Could you imagine what a riot in the **Pits** would do for the rebellion?" Butch continues, "You'd kill everyone here! You'd send my brothers and I on a final purge to end all of humanity. Can you fathom the boredom that would follow with no toys to play with?! Father she has to die by another champion's hand or these people will resist."

"Then tell me Butchie what do you suggest we do with her?" HIM's voice is vibrating through my chest egging on the nausea. I crumple in on myself as Butch retorts.

"I'll sponsor her seeing as no one else will. I'll retrain her, make her obey." He glances over his shoulder at me, no doubt smirking over my blatant weakness, I cringe, "Maybe even make her my right hand warrior."

I growl a soft no that goes unnoticed. I will NOT be his right hand man again. HIM is silent for a moment too long plotting how this will benefit him in the long run.

"Fine but know these people came out for a show!" HIM's voices are back to its cheery singsong tone, "So you will kill the girl in Buttercup's place!"

"Whatever you say Father." The words come out with a bit of a bite. I grip onto Butch's black cape with all the strength I have left in my left hand.

"Don't!" I shout finding my voice for a fleeting moment, "She's just a child Butch!"

But I fall on deaf ears, he sweeps his cape from my grip and steps towards the girl.

"Any last words?" He removes her helmet and cups her face with his rugged hands. But it looks all wrong, his too tanned hands contrast harshly against her translucent skin. He brings his lips to her slightly freckled forehead and places a small kiss.

"Don't don't don't… Please Butch just kill me instead." I mutter hoping beyond hope that he will but he doesn't once glance my way.

"It is an honor to die for the Toughest Fighter." There's just something about the way she says my title. I'm usually referred to as champion, Leo only just recently started calling me that after I saved his sister from an untimely beating outside of the Pits. Before I know it an audible crack snaps me back into the present all too quickly. Butch had snapped her neck faster than I could blink. Her limp body falls to the Earth with a _clunk_ her lips still raised upward, a smile to carry to Death himself. I watch the life drain from her haunting blue eyes as I scramble for her. My left hand is clammy as I squeeze her small calloused hand, my heart rips in two as I watch her face grow slack, eyes hooded as death sets in. Too many emotions are surging through me as I feel this death resonate in me. This girl was the Joy and Laughter embodied, courage til the end and even in Death was grateful for her life. My body shakes as I let out a soft sob that turns into screams of no. Butch tries to scoop me up but I'm latched on to the nameless girl trying to kick his arms away from me. Finally after moments of fighting Butch has me in his arms, I've given up for now. I even start to fade into darkness but something pulls me back. It starts of soft almost like a murmur that turns louder and louder until the chant is clear.

"Buttercup the toughest fighter!" Is screamed over and over again until I fall deep into nothingness where only blue eyes follow.

Blossom~

I throw my wine glass against the floor. Desperately needing to destroy something, shimmering white mixes with burgundy wine on the hardwood. My blood is boiling under my skin with the disappointing news I've just received. Buttercup was right when you're human your emotions are much stronger. I never did believe her. I always thought she used it as an excuse for her irritability while on punishment with antidote X but then again I was never injected with it, never before was I powerless as I am now. Is this what she feels like all the time? All of your emotions bubbling to the surface with no composure to be found? I glare down at one of Brick's maids with animosity I didn't know I possessed.

"What do you mean you couldn't find anything out? I asked for information and you said you could provide!" I'm screaming at this poor girl who's taking the brunt of a year's worth of frustrations. This is why I prefer Hecate, Butch's head maid. Whatever the subject matter she could answer, even information about the rebellion Brick has been staying up late to pour over recently. But this girl! This incompetent girl cannot even find whereabouts on a closely watched public figure.

"Mistress, I'm sorry but the other maids are being very tight lipped on this matter." She says timidly, picking up the shards of glass. She lets out a wince and holds it to the bottom of her white apron. I am already the cause of the giant red stain in the center of it and now I will be culprit for the smaller one in the corner. I sigh bending to help her collect the glass.

"Mistress there is no need to help me." She says fumbling for more of the glass. I cradle her hands to stop her from cutting herself again.

"I'm sorry. This is just very important to me." She holds my gaze before blushing and bowing her head.

"I know Mistress she is close to your heart, almost like a sister." She's staring down at the wine as if her face might give her away. Odd she would say that with Buttercup but not Bubbles. Am I missing something?

"Pet!" Brick calls from the foyer, coming home sooner than I expected. No time for me to research anything now. I don't try to hide the fact that I'm aiding the help but the maid turns a deep red under the King's gaze. At first I think he might harm her but instead he smiles devilishly.

"Oh Pet you don't have to help clean up anymore." He places his hand under my upper arm and pulls me to my feet, "That's what she's for." I finish dumping the glass into the trash before making my way to the other side of the island, no use in arguing with him. I reach into a cupboard for a mug and begin to make Brick's coffee. I don't have to clean up my own messes but I still have to clean up after his and in more ways than one.

"How was court?" Thankfully I got a reprieve from going but that doesn't mean I'm not dying for any sort of information. It's been a week or so since the Pits incident and I haven't heard a peep about Buttercup. I don't know if she's missing her right arm or if she's even alive. I swallow hard at the thought.

"Same old same old." He pulls out a stool to the island and sits.

"No word on the champion?" I set his coffee in front of him. He takes a sip eyeing me.

"None that I've heard. Why?" He's looking over the rim at me as he takes another sip. It gives me a moment to think of something that sounds inconspicuous but I can't think of anything so "Just curious" comes out instead.

I lean against the cool marble counter top as his burnout red eyes study me.

"Just curious?" His hand slips towards me palm up and I gently place mine in his. He pets me for a moment, "Butch hasn't been in court since. Pet I don't know what to tell you." The kettle screams to life from the stovetop demanding full attention. I give his hand a squeeze before tending to my tea. I slosh the tea infuser in the hot water while mulling over my thoughts. Butch has skipped out on plenty of court dates since I've been here but for "business" trips and not usually unannounced. I chew my lip overthinking what this could mean, he could be mourning. Regardless if he remembered Buttercup fully or not there _was_ something between them. Or maybe I'm wrong, maybe he's preparing for a big transition. Brick did say Butch made a deal with the Devil.

"I think your tea has steeped enough." Brick says wrapping his arms around my waist. It startles me for a moment before I sink into him. His touch is the same but different. Honestly I can't explain who or what he is becoming anymore. Before I could dissect Brick's body language like an expert but now I'm uncertain. There is a dark undertow to him now, something off, different, causing him to be forever on edge.

"You've asked me about the green eyed champion a lot since the battle. Why the sudden interest?" He asks almost suspiciously turning me around to face him, "She's as good as dead after that little performance no matter what deal Butch has made."

I stiffen at his words and turn my head away. The kitchen begins to blur.

"Oh Red, it's not that bad." He coos softly, "There are so many other champions to root for."

I know he doesn't know the weight of his words but my body reacts anyway. Without thought I bring my hand back and slap him across his face. He doesn't move and no red mark appears to show the force I wielded. In fact I know my hand stings far more than his cheek. He's silent and still. The air around us heats up, the wood in the stools begin to crack. If I had my own powers I would combat his heat with my chill but I don't so instead the candle on the island begins to melt.

"Don't ever speak so nonchalant about her again, she's my si…my si…" I still can't say it. My lips move on their own accord, curling in over my teeth. I try a few more times before bursting into tears, "Why can't you see that?"

His grip on me loosens and the candle on the island stops at a puddle.

"I…" He starts, leaning his forehead against mine. He closes his eyes for a long moment before letting out a sigh while his hands fall to his side. I rush to our room and lock myself inside like a child. As if he couldn't rip the door from its hinges.

"Pet…" He calls through the thick door. That nickname used to mean something else, something more. It used to be a term of endearment but now it's just a title. I finger the collar around my throat to remind myself. I lean against the door until I hear another sigh and the soft _click_ of the study door closing down the hall. Brick should be pre-occupied for a few hours with the stack of paper's he brought home. I rip up the floor board near the bed to fish out a book. Ironically the title is _Control is an Illusion._ I settle for this one and swing my feet up onto my reading chair willing to read anything to keep my thoughts at bay.

Bubbles~

My stomach is still in knots from what happened last week. I haven't seen or heard from Hecate nor Butch in that time. Next week I am supposed to take the train to the station near Butch's estate but I'm getting the sinking that that won't happen. I want it so badly though and not just to get away from head case Boomer but to see if Buttercup is there. Boomer's maids know nothing and hear nothing causing further irritation on my part. I could barely get a message to Blossom as is through these maids but with Boomer's extra precautions it has made the task impossible. A petite girl barely fifteen is brushing my hair and won't make eye contact with me. The skittish teen has been assigned to me for one reason and one reason only. She will keep me deaf, blind, and dumb on anything concerning the world outside these four walls. Boomer has deemed my concern over Buttercup an obsession and whenever I have an "obsession" he loves to keep me in the dark.

Another week of the same routine has already had its toll on me. I haven't spoken to anyone in days aside from a yes or a no. I haven't even been allowed to be in the courtyard without supervision from either Boomer or his "bodyguard." Since the bodyguard is a man of few words and as far as I know nameless I call him Barro since I have to call him something. He is constantly in black armor with a blue insignia on his chest plate, donning a black mask that hides all of his features except for his brooding muddy brown eyes. Barro stands with his shoulders squared near the entrance to Boomer's as I tend to the small herb garden in the courtyard that connects the three brothers' apartments. Butch has given me his side of the garden since he no longer lives at the main house. The meek maid holds my basket filled to the brim with basil, rosemary, thyme, and an array of spring flowers, I smile at my findings before going back to harvesting. Mid-spring is my favorite time of year. The birds hang in the trees above singing their songs, squirrels scamper around for their forgotten acorns and cats laze in the sun. It saddens me that I don't know what the birds are singing about today or any other day for that matter. I place the last of the basil in the basket before staring into Butch's kitchen window. The place is empty, hollow even, with nothing but cabinetry and the identical island in my own tidy cell. I catch a glimpse of my reflection and stare at the ghost of the girl I used to know. The French door to Brick's home opens outward onto the small patio pulling me out of a daily spiral. Blossom stands in casual clothes for the first time since she's been in Brick's care. Her auburn hair burns in the afternoon sun and is neatly braided down to her waist. I start to make my way towards her, desperate for comfort and information, Blossom is the leader so she must know something. I'm also hopeful that she is dressed so casually to come and tell me to pack as she normally does. Our tickets are for today and I can only pray that she is coming to collect me.

"Madam…" The maid starts, "We must return inside now." I turn on her faster than I should. My fists are bawled tightly as if I'm going to strike. I have half a mind to. She shrinks away from my furry but Barro does not. He stands taller than Boomer and almost as muscular as Butch. He looms over me with foreboding eyes before placing a black gloved hand on the small of my back urging me towards the door. I twist to look over my shoulder at Blossom who's clutching a notebook in her hands watching the scene unfold. Barro presses harder in warning for me to hurry. I look at him desperately begging for just a moment with my sister but he doesn't even glace my way. Fear grips me for a few heartbeats, what if I am no longer allowed to see Blossom? I may have very well lost one sister I cannot lose another. I stop dead in my tracks.

"So I am no longer allowed to see my friend?" I ask with a bite. Barro hardly reacts but the maid seems to jump.

"No madam you may not on behalf of the King's request." Barro's voice is deep and unyielding. Anger swells up just as fast as the fear.

"Well I don't give two shits what the King's request is!" I shout making a run for Blossom. Barro's thick arms wrap around me swiftly and haul me onto his shoulder like I'm a sack of potatoes. I fight causing my skirt and petticoat to rise to my hips.

"BLOSSOM!" I scream desperately for her help but she stands there immobile with her classic deer in the head lights look. I cannot fathom why she looks so petrified. Clearly Brick is not home what with her jeans and no collar but she still has her wide pink eyes fixated on a spot behind me. Barro's hand runs over my ass as he smooths down my skirts, saving the maid from the site of my thong no less.

"Put her down." A voice thunders causing an echo to bounce off the grey walls. I don't need to turn around to know it is Boomer who is in a very foul mood. Barro places me firmly on my feet and I run to Boomer as if hurt, knowing full well Barro wasn't lying about his request. I play dumb and cry anyway.

"Barro won't let me see my friend Boomie….."I cry into his chest hoping beyond hope he will be sympathetic today instead he grabs me roughly and drags me inside. I try to dig in my heels only for him to lift me where I stand.

"Enough!" His voice thunders once more in the small kitchen and I shrink away. A heavy silence falls between us as bruises bloom on my upper arms.

"You are no longer allowed to associate with my brother's possession." He hisses at me, grabbing me by the chin, "Nor are you allowed to see my other brother. I'm beginning to think you're forgetting who you belong to."

I want to scoff but a look in his eye causes me to swallow it down.

"I don't belong to anyone." I whisper looking at the ground. Had I been Buttercup maybe what happened next wouldn't have happened at all but I'm not, so it did.

In an instant Boomer rips the top of my dress exposing my breasts. I scream and try to wretch myself out of his grip but I'm only deepening the color of the bruises. He pins me between the counter and himself with his left arm holding me as still as he can. His right index finger is glowing blue close enough to my skin I can feel the heat.

"No…Boomer no no…"I'm whimpering, **_begging_** him to stop still he goes on.

"Then I'm going to make sure you know who owns you." He growls. I cry out as he draws a straight line just below my collar bone and above my heart. Hot tears stream down my face as it bubbles up but he continues. Soon his finger makes one bump and then another connecting it to the straight line before he lets me go. I fall to the ground in a heap sobbing from the heartbreak. He did it, he actually did my worst fear. My stomach threatens to heave as I stare down at the swollen B marking me as his.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer than I normally do. A lot of this now is roughly the same as before. I just needed to rewrite and add a few things to the first two chapters. Read, Review and as always enjoy**

Buttercup~

My hair dances across my face causing me to stir from a deep sleep. I assume it's the wind coming in from the open window. I have my queen sized bed pushed up against the giant circle window to get the most out of my small room. After years of begging for privacy, quiet time to study, alone space or whatever other bullshit excuse three preteens could come up with Professor finally caved and hired a contractor to split our giant room into thirds. Blossom and I are on the end ends while Bubbles is how she likes to be, smack dab in the middle of everything.

I move the floral comforter off my shoulders disturbing Meowmi at the foot of the bed. Meowmi is the cat that Bubbles and I share, clearly she named him. He is a bulky black cat with one bright blue and jade green eye, funny how he would have heterochromia that match our "respective" colors. Meowmi begins to purr loudly, which is odd. He normally only purrs when he's being pet or wants food. A heavy hand presses me into the mattress before I feel the weight of someone else on my bed. I would know this calloused hand anywhere and swallow the rising panic in my throat. How could I let him sneak up on me like this? How long has he been there just outside my window?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snarl, adrenaline surges through my body cause my muscles to tense and my feet to tingle.

"Oh I think you know, we spoke of a deal remember?" He purrs with the cat, Bubbles laughs in the other room as if on cue. I can barely hear Boomer whispering something lewd to Bubbles while Brick's laugh echoes in the hall. My eyes flutter closed as I weigh my options. I could scream but that would get my sisters involved and that's the last thing I want. Trying to feel out his mood without looking at him is hard, his hand is barely pushing me down and Meowmi seems to be fine with him. But still I don't want to cause him to tip the wrong way and end my cat's life. I steady my breathing, feeling the warm touch of his skin against my own is almost calming, **almost** _._ That scares me more than not knowing what he's thinking. Meowmi jumps over me and lands with the usual soft _thud_ before padding his way into the next room. Butch puts most of his weight on me leaning over me in the process. He smells like crisp cool air as if he's been flying high in the atmosphere. The smell of an oncoming storm clings to him with undertones of his normal pine musk.

"Pig." I mutter as my heart hammers into my chest. He presses a sheet of paper into my hand his breath hot in my ear.

"If I was a pig I would have taken you right here and now Buttercup." His tone is half growl half desire, his hand trailing down my side causing me to shudder, "You don't have any underwear on and I can see your perfect pink nipples through your bralette."

He shoves me hard into the bed and I bounce up with the momentum, fists clinched as I sink into the mattress but he's already gone. I lean out of the large circular window to see only a faint deep green streak in the stratosphere ascending into the mesosphere. I sigh and sit crisscrossed with my back to the window once more. The paper in my hand feels heavier than it should. I silently curse Meowmi for taking his side before opening the small scrap paper. In Butch's sloppy script is written: Meet at usual spot 3am TONIGHT. Mums the word Butterbabe 3 I glare at the misshapen heart before growling to myself. The audacity of this green eyed boy is astounding.

Three am comes quicker than it should. My black converse kiss the ground gently just outside of the wisteria tunnel of Townsville central park. I instantly regret not brining my camera to the full bloomed tunnel on a clear night. The moon shines brightly overhead causing the tunnel to seem ominous and dark. About half way through I see Butch leaning against the wire wall smoking a cigarette, the flowers sway in his shiny raven hair.

"I see you made it." He flicks the cigarette to the ground and stomps it out, "Would have been a shame if you hadn't."

"Is that a threat Butch?" I'm already in a fighting stance, far angrier than I should be. His tone is lighthearted but I know not to underestimate this dark man before me.

"Relax, it isn't one…"His tone deepens, "yet." I size him up before leaning against the wire wall behind me. An empty threat for now.

"I brought you here today to discuss the details of our deal." I roll my eyes as he speaks. I should be thinking about anything other than this bullshit coming out of his mouth. I should be thinking about how to write the declining acceptance offers to the top sports colleges in the States. I should be thinking about where my first assignment will be with Nat Geo and TIME magazine and what lens I will need to pack. Sure I got a full ride on sports but I always have to hold back, coaches groan that I am too fast, too strong too… Buttercup. With photography I am free to excel, to show my **_true_** potential.

"Are you listening?" Butch's cool voice pulls me back to reality and I am no longer wondering if my first assignment will be in Japan for the Olympics. I don't answer but he continues.

"Do you want to protect your sisters or not? I can easily arrange their deaths." I snarl and lunge for him but he easily catches me by the chin. I rip free of his grip and take a step back.

"Yes." My voice comes out breathy, desperate, "I'll do anything Butch."

"Anything?" He purrs, looking over me hungrily. That hunger could be anything, he could want me or he could want to _destroy_ me. I hope it is the latter and not the former. I put on the sexiest face I can muster and sashay to him, I cup his face and seize his lips with my own. The kiss is igniting right off the bat, I lick his lips for entrance and he obliges. For a moment I forget who I'm kissing until he shoves me against the wire wall by my throat. Twisting wood digs into my spine and one will crack before the other. I gasp out for breath and he loosens his grip a little.

"Oh no no no. I'm not going to fall for that trick little vixen." His forehead is pressed against mine, "You think I don't know you? You'll somehow get me to fall in love with you and then you'll pull some Gone Girl shit and slice my throat wide open as I climax. Hell no."

But he looks like he wants to kiss me again, his eyes flicker to my lips a final time before he pushes off of me.

"I want to know that you'll do anything for them Buttercup."

"I will."

"Then you'd kill for them?" My eyes are locked to his forest green orbs without hesitation I answer.

"Yes."

"Even if they are innocent?" I can't hold his gaze, innocent people? I think for a fraction of a second truly weighing my options and what my sisters would do if they found out. I lock eyes with him, feeling a mix of anger and determination swelling in my chest.

"Yes." I have made a deal with the Devil. The same Devil who would hold me down while his brothers tortured my sisters, the same Devil who almost crushed in Bubbles skull but that's another story.

"Perfect, then welcome aboard my little right hand woman."

My eyes flutter open only to be blinded by bright overhead lights. I squeeze them shut and mentally feel out for my right arm and fingers. If I can't move them or feel them then it might be gone. I take a few short breaths at the thought of losing my dominate hand but quickly swallow the fear. I woman up and force my eyes open to see my arm still mangled and gently lying beside me.

"Oh good you're awake." Dr. Caldwell says flicking a syringe, "I prefer my patients awake for this procedure."

"What exactly is this procedure that I need to be awake for?" I ask trying to sit up but she gently pushes me back down.

"I'm giving you chemical X, wait for your arm to reattach before sitting up."

"You might as well have cut it off and let me/her just regrow a new one." Butch and I say in unison. I cringe at his voice and sit halfway up to glare at him. He's leaning against the wall near the sliding doors, no cape or crown in sight. Just a loose worn out muscle tee with the arm pit holes too low and black cargo shorts. I fall back on the pillow with a huff, I couldn't even escape him in my dream remembering all too well how our odd relationship started, if you can even call it that.

"Master Butch forgive me for speaking out of place but that would take up too much chemical X. The supply is low you know. Our source is refusing to give us anymore." Dr. Caldwell injects me with the X and I already feel it burning through my veins, "There is only enough to heal your arm and your lacerations." She whispers knowingly. I side eye her, if she has any idea who I really am why doesn't she just say so? Because Butch is here and STILL has no fucking idea who I am? Dumbass. But what really burns me up is how he is just standing there so casually, dressed so casually as if he didn't just end an innocent life. I glare at him but all I can see are those lifeless blue eyes. My heart clinches as the X courses through me faster. Every cell in my body reaching out to the X attempting to remake it but failing. My bones snap into place, my muscle pulls itself toward my hand reaching until it begins to intertwine into stronger fibers. My flesh begins to smooth out over the veins and muscular tissue before my nerves sing out that I have a usable right hand again. I stand swiftly, the burning fueling my rage while my back stands half healed I float off the table while forming a lime green ball in both hands. I begin throwing ball after energy ball at Butch who blocks with this forearms as I advance towards him. So many raw memories stirred up from that dream.

"THIS IS FOR FORCING ME TO HELP YOU!"

"THIS IS FOR NOT REMEMBERING A DAMN THING ABOUT IT OR WHO I AM!"

"THIS IS FOR YOUR SYMPATHY FOR ME!"

His flesh is melting off of his arms, pooling on the floor near his feet. He lowers them as I stand before him knowing the chemical X is almost out of my system.

"And this is for killing that girl." I pull my fist back and connect it with is rugged jaw line sending him flying through the titanium wall. My knees give out from the force and exertions but he comes back fast enough to catch me before I hit the floor.

"Let go of me!" I snarl, I just want to scream and cry. I want to beat the shit out of him, break his bones and claw his flesh until I feel satisfied with my work. Instead I find myself pushing against his well-defined chest with all of my might. He doesn't even move an inch. I feel blood seeping into my white gown around my neck and mid back.

Butch is gripping my shoulders so hard that bruises begin to appear. His face is beet red, his breathing labored and I know all he wants to do is scream in my face until he turns blue. He lets out a sharp breath through his nose after giving me a rough shake.

"We **_will_** talk about this later." He sneers through gritted teeth.

"Make sure she gets those stitched up." He growls at Caldwell before leaving. I hear a few pillars give way causing the whole building to shake. Caldwell's hazel eyes fixate on my in a mix of wonder and horror. Her usually neat caramel hair is messier than I remember.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." She says turning her back to me gathering supplies.

"It would have been worth it." I grumble thinking of that bluish black bruise I left on his cheek. If he still doesn't know who I am after all of that then I will kill him.

"It wouldn't have been, Buttercup!" Caldwell turns on me faster than I expect, desperation clouding her eyes, "Then what would **we** have done without you!?"

Brick~

My shoulders are screaming from being hunched over my work in the lab for more than forty eight hours. I trusted Blossom to be alone for a while and sensed she may have needed some alone time anyway, especially after the news I gave her. Plus today I didn't have time to baby sit. I had to get this project underway to keep Him happy. I didn't have much else to do on the project but the hard part. The grueling hours of trial and error for a perfect and stable formula. I've been trying to fuse these two chemicals together for the better part of the day, my eyes crossed and I squeezed them shut just in time to see the chemicals meld together.

"BROTHER!" A large crash of lab doors cause the chemicals to separate and I all but explode on Boomer. I grab him by his throat and shove him hard against the wall above me.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" My voice comes out a growl while Boomer looks down from his nose at me. A snarl playing on his lips but it quickly turns into a knowing smirk.

"Father sent me to come and get you." He says shoving himself out of my grip. He lands on his feet and I smash my work table to pieces to get out the rest of my frustrations.

"What in the name of Hell does he want Boomer that I can do but you can't?" I hiss out gripping the bridge of my nose. My work is ruined and I feel almost defeated worried that I will never be able to recreate this chemical.

"Retrieve Butch." He says picking up my lab notebook before quickly setting it back down. A sure sign that he has no idea what he just read.

"And you can't do that because?" I already know the answer. Boomer has had an edge to him lately, his blue eyes darken by the day as deep purple bags hang under his eyes. His newfound irritability and Butch's rage would be a fight waiting to happen.

"Because one I want to rip his weasel head off and two, you have a little more sway with him…..now." Boomer looks down at the ground, as if searching for their old companionship. It's true, now I do have more sway when it comes to coaxing Butch to do something but it still isn't much. Especially compared to what Boomer could do, before the new beginning, before Bubbles came along. I sigh and reach for the ceiling to crack my hunched back.

"Fine I will take care of Butch, but I have to check on Blossom first." Boomer leaves at that and I collect my lab notebook and a few scattered pieces of paper. I walk from deep within the bowls of the castle to the foyer of the giant manor. I take a hard left and begin making my way to the residence wing. As always I stop in front of Butch's door and miss hearing his laughter from behind it. Butch was always a loner but he's never turned his back on us before. He's never resented us before either. I let those thoughts fade away as I turn the key in both the deadbolt and the door knob. I step inside to a dark apartment which is odd. Normally Blossom would leave a light on for me in the living room even though I've told her time and time again I don't need one. Maybe it's late and she's asleep by now. I check my watch but it only reads 10pm which is worrisome. Blossom has always been a night owl like me, never going to bed before midnight. I float to the bedroom door and ease it open. I can see her wrapped beneath the blankets. I smile to myself as I tip toe over to her to give her a small kiss but a salty smell dances in the air. I know then that Blossom isn't asleep at all, she's crying.

"Hey." I say scooping her up blankets and all. I sit on the bed with her in my arms and her sobs become uncontrollable.

"Bloss what's wrong?" I say rubbing her back but she's crying too hard to speak, "Baby I can't fix it if you can't tell me."

"You'll never be able to fix how much of a fucking coward I am Brick!" She shrieks into my chest. I am both taken aback by the screaming and the language. Blossom never uses the word fuck unless she is seething mad. Whatever this is it's serious.

"Hey Pet, baby Bloss, you aren't a coward." I comfort but she's having none of it. She pushes back to look me in the face. Deep sorrow twists her features into something that causes my stomach to clench, her eyes turn empty for a moment as she speaks.

"She needed me Brick and I did nothing. I couldn't do anything but watch." She buries her face in my chest once more as another round of sobs chokes her out.

Butch~

When I first saw her in the pits it drove me mad how familiar she looked, how I felt I had known her in an intimate way, it scared me really. How would I know how she would counter attack? Every. Single. Time, I knew her every move, when she would take a breath and the few times her guard would be down. I sit in my thrown staring down on what has to be her seventh or eighth match today. I haven't missed one yet to keep my eye on her, usually I love to see a champion fall after a winning streak but her, oh no I was almost rooting for this green eyed vixen, she was even invading my dreams. I thought maybe magic was at play and foul magic at that.

I slumped more in my throne and angrily sipped my rum which was doing nothing but fueling my rage. She was up against six opponents today, Father was testing her. Pushing her to her limits and this was something I was relishing. Watching this girl overcome anything my Father sent her way. The champion takes a hard hit and I growl inwardly, something I can't stop myself from doing. I get defensive, on edge when she's hit. Rage burning up my throat as energy tingles in my hands. I grip my glass so hard it crushes to dust in my hand. I curse and Father gives me a pointed look. I glare down at her as she swings at her last challenger, she strikes him hard enough that teeth fly from his mouth. She smirks as she cradles her fist and I can see from here a tooth is sticking out of her knuckles. I can't help but feel a little proud that yet again she has beaten one of Father's test. But that quickly sours as she sends me a quick glare before leaving the arena. I cannot take it any longer, the feeling that sits in my stomach and cause my chest to ache when she glares at me with such disdain. I need to do something, say something. Finally find out who the fuck she is!

I make my way underground to find her heading towards the showers, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her shoulders littered with new found scars. Some older and deeper than any human should be able to heal from. The humans around me scatter or slip into the showers to avoid me while she seems unfazed. I seize her by the slender throat and her jade eyes widen before narrowing on me. I slam her against the wall next to the entrance, pinning her against rough stone.

"Just who the hell are you?" I growl, nose to nose with her. I feel on edge but relaxed with her skin against mine. She bares her teeth at me and the sexual tension multiplies. I can't help but stare at her plump lips, I feel myself pulling towards her.

"If you can't remember then it doesn't matter now does it?" Her voice comes out like venom. Venom that actually stings, her tongue's as sharp as a knife yet somehow I know it can do more than cut. How can she speak to me like this? I am a King, hell I am a God to be feared. I squeeze her throat harder and she lets out a small puff of air, the bruises bloom quickly under my touch.

"I should rip out that sharp tongue." I snarl and she responds by head butting me. It doesn't faze me but her forehead splits from the force. A trickle of blood flows down over her left eye forcing her to shut it. The image feels like dejavu, like I've seen this hundreds of times. I only now notice that she's been digging her fingers in the sweet meat of my ribs, the gesture feels familiar. It feels like it should hurt badly but it doesn't.

"Do it then." She gasps out, even as she's turning blue in the face she fights. I explode and punch the wall beside her head, the rock gives way from the force and I drop her. She lands on her feet like cat and growls my way. A bell rings overhead.

"Thanks for wasting half my shower time asshole. I just got the privilege back." She spits blood at me before disappearing into the steam. I bite my lip as I soar into the sky, tonight I'm to purge the outer city limits before going to the west coast to get more information on this rumored uprising. And if I can't make her pay for how she makes me feel than the outer city limits will.

Her scent and defiance stick to my skin the entire mission, fueling my cruelty as I kill and maim whomever is unfortunate enough to fall in my path. It takes a few days to get to a small uprising headquarters and every village in between was set ablaze to light my way back home.

"Tell me where the others are!" I snarl in this guy's face, my giant hand engulfing his skull. I'm already painted red with his friends' blood it wouldn't be hard to add to it.

"Our hope lies in the toughest fighter." He screams at me for the hundredth time. It's all I've fucking heard for the past hour and a half torturing the eight people in this small hovel. I exhale out of my nose trying to collect myself, this guy is my last hope for any _real_ information and I can't kill him just yet.

"One last chance boy." I say real low, "Where is the rest of this rebellion hiding?"

"We are all under your noses, never resting, never dying!" I shove my finger into his eye having heard this answer before too. He screams out in pain before adding, "EVER FIGHTING!" All I've done here is waste my time. I've gotten nothing but a dead end and a headache from all of the occult talk. A few days have passed and still the champion taunts me from the shadows of my mind. I think of how I've missed four matches or so matches of her fighting. I think of how Father said he had something special in store for her on tomorrow's date. I've been trying to get back in time to see it, Father made it seem very entertaining, which means it's going to be a bloody and unfair match I'm sure. I crush his skull while he drones on even in his dying breaths, as they all did.

I return home and immediately shove off my boots. My eyes ache from sleep deprivation and my nose crinkles from the stench of death that clings to me but at least I don't smell her anymore.

"Brother you are **late**." Brick hisses sitting at my dining room table. I sigh out.

"I'm really not in the mood for your shit Brother." I retort heading for my fridge, I clear my scratchy throat, I am in desperate need of water.

"You said you would be back in time to catch the Champions last match and you weren't there. I had to sit through the whole damn thing." He growls but I just ignore him as I drain my sixth water bottle.

"I was a little tied up doing the dirty work," I say gesturing to the caked blood and mud on my body, "as you can see."

"And was your mission fruitful?"

"If by fruitful you mean finding out no information what so ever except some chanty bullshit then yea it was fruitful." I hiss rummaging through my cabinets for Hecate's special sleeping brew she makes me. I need a full night's sleep, just one will make up for the past three months of waking in a cold sweat. Brick lets out a heavy sigh and I don't need to turn around to know he is pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well I have some bad news and good news for you Brother." He says tapping his fingers against the cherry wood. I pour water into a cup and heat it to boiling in my hand while I slosh the tea bag in the scalding liquid. The aroma from the tea is already begging me to lie down, to ease into my plush bed upstairs and ignore whatever bullshit Brick has to spew at me.

"And that would be?"

"The champion won her fight but…" He trails off turning to face me once more, "She may die. She's been three days without medical attention and her wound is bad brother, I hear she is already dead."

I drop my cup as my heart free falls into my stomach. Buttercup dead? She can't be… she can…she can handle anything I know she can. I leave before my brother can say anymore and fly straight to the Pits. I use my nose to guide me to her cell but when I step in front of the iron door something smells off, almost rotten. I rip it from its hinges and find her lying on her stomach with a blood soaked shirt sticking to her upper back. She's asleep but her breathing is labored and slowing quickly. I panic and rush for supplies. When I return her heartbeat is barely audibly and I straddle her damp burning body quickly. She groans under my weight and tries to fight to move. I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"Shhhhh Butterbabe." The nickname slips out and I love the ring to it, "I'll take care of you."

She rouses more, tries to thrash as panic sets in.

"Enough kitten." I growl as I place my hand roughly on her shoulder and she ceases to move. I'm not sure where that nickname came from either but it seems to have an effect on both her and me. Something burns at the base of my neck but I ignore it as I survey the damage while trying to remove her once white shirt. Her shirt sticks to her like a second skin as I try to ease it from her shaking body. She lets out a small moan as I gently pull it from between her shoulder blades and rip it up to the collar. I take a moment to take in the full effect of the damage that has been done. Her olive skin is separated from each other for at least a foot, pink vertebra wink at me in places underneath dark red frayed muscle. The edges of the wound are beginning to turn rotten and the black blood seeping from the wound is no good sign either. This, this is bad and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to save her. I never could figure out how to heal flesh wounds like this, just bones. I let out a breath to collect myself before deciding what to do.

"This is gonna sting." I whisper to her, petting her hair as I pour the alcohol up the length of her wound. She lets out a small scream and squirms beneath me, my hand lingers on her raven hair and she stills some. I push gently around the wound causing black blood to rush out and I continue to prod until it begins to turn a lighter shade. The wound is in worse shape than I thought with all of the black blood in the way it was hard to tell how rotten her back had gotten, what she needs is a little chemical X but I know I can't get my hands on any, Father has it locked up in his personal chambers and Brick still can't recreate it. I do the next best thing and make my index finger into a claw. I slice my wrist a few times to get a good blood flow before my wounds heal. Hecate taught me the power of my blood and the benefits of bloodletting. I squeeze my arm until the small wounds burst again and let my blood mix with hers. In moments the wound begins to turn back into a bright red instead of green, her skin turns back to its normal olive shade though irritated around the edges. Her pain must have gone down too as her breathing has become less shallow and rapid.

"Feeling a bit better?" I ask and she nods, "This next part is going to really hurt but I need you to stay awake for as long as you can okay?"

She shakes her head before taking a deep breath.

"Butch you can't just sew me up, you're the worst at this." She chuckles, before wincing from the movement, "I've seen you sew up Boomer, the stitching won't be straight."

Her green eyes shine in the dim light as she looks over her shoulder at me and all I can do is sit there mesmerized. How would she know about me sewing up Boomer when we were seven and how, even to this day, complains that the stitching was crooked and that's why his scar is weird. A few images flash before my eyes, three girls fighting three boys, my fist connecting to her face with force that should have killed her but instead she returns the favor, her lying with her bare back to an open circular window, a heated kiss under the wisteria tunnel in Townsville Central Park. The last image causes the nape of my neck to burn with an intensity I haven't felt before and I grit my teeth, slapping my palm to the pain. I squeeze my eyes shut as the pain seers through my system.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings?" She teases, pulling me back into the moment. She sighs out, "Get it over with." I smirk at her bravery and forget about figuring out how she knows about my skills. I sink the needle into her skin near the base of her spine and she tries not to flinch. I work my way half way through the wound pulling tightly causing the skin to pull together. Her breathing become labored again as I work at the widest part of her injury.

"Stay with me Butterbabe." I coo as I gently push the needle through her flesh. Normally inflicting this type of pain would be the highlight of my and I would drag it out as long as I could but for some reason I'm having a hard time stomaching her grinding teeth and moans.

"It hurts." She says breathlessly, I'm surprised she's admitting this to me.

"I know. I'm sorry." And I actually mean it but that doesn't stop me from helping her. If anything actually feeling pity for someone else's pain should be a red flag for me but it isn't. Instead I push on as her muscles shake from fatigue. Near the top of her injury is when she finally passes out and I let her. I'm mostly done and she needs the rest. There is nothing I could do to get Father to call off whatever fight he has in store. I finish quickly and drip a little more of my blood on her wound. I dismount and sit next to her, watching her body rise and fall with uneven breaths. I'm worried she won't make it through the night so I lean against the wall closest to her head. My hand finds her hair on its own stroking her midnight hair until the sun begins to shin through the window. I leave before she wakes and pray she sleeps in past sunrise training and halfway through their breakfast time.

I wake from the memory in a cold sweat, tearing the covers off of my already naked body. I groan as I stare at the time. I have a huge meeting with Father and my brothers first thing this morning and then I will be able to retrieve my new house guest, I had to give myself a few days to calm down after her little outburst. Brick visited me late last night to warn me that if I didn't attend this meeting Father would have my head. I grit my teeth with the oncoming migraine causing blotches of black to blur my vision. Whenever I dream of those damn green eyes I wake up feeling hungover and achy. As if I got into a huge fist fight with both of my brothers at the same time. I make my way downstairs quickly ready to get this day over with already smelling the amazing breakfast Hecate is cooking me. She gives me a whole pot of coffee to take with me to Inner City for this dumbass intel meeting even though I already told Brick everything that I knew a week ago.

I'm the first to arrive which means hell is about to freeze over since I'm always late. I look over the giant meeting table and take a seat closest to the door. My plan is to get out of here as soon as I can, not wanting to waste another moment in the company of Father or my brothers. I prop my feet up on the table for the time being, sipping my coffee.

"Feet off the table." Brick interrupts my day dreaming as he comes in with Blossom in tow, pulling her by her chain. She gives me a sheepish smile as she stands next to my seated brother. I roll my eyes at his obvious display of power over her and down my last two cups of coffee, totally not in the mood for the song and dance he puts on.

"Feet brother." Brick says again as Boomer files in just before Father is expected to enter the meeting room with Bubbles filing in slowly after him. Her normally bright blue eyes are duller than ever and she's wearing a high neck dress in ninety degree weather. Odd. I narrow my eyes as she takes a seat but before I can investigate further Father bursts through the doors.

"Oh perfect all three of my lovely sons are on time! **_For once_**." His singsong voice turns dark at the end. We all avoid his gaze as he sits at the head of the table.

"So fill me in one at a time according to creation." Father sings sipping on his tea. Brick starts by droning on about his lab progress and how things are going smoothly and blah blah blah. The profit margin is high despite the lack of civilized territory and blah blah who gives a shit. I tune him out as Father's eyes seek out Boomer next. I place my head in my hand and try my damnedest not to fall asleep as Boomer fills Father in about China and their influence on the smaller Asian countries and how this will benefit us and how I might have to make a trip to Japan for extra measure. As usual doing their fucking dirty work. Both brothers have taken more than fifteen minutes each to talk and my mind is anywhere but here. A pause fills the air before I realize that Father's beady black eyes have fallen on me.

"And you my green one, what news do you have to share?" I shrug as he takes dainty bites of his tea sandwich.

"Nothing as notable as your other sons Father." I say dryly, "I have pushed your borders tenfold over the past week and we almost have control of the unruly outer limits of both Citysville and Townsville along with a good portion of the middle states. No real news on the uprising as it's not big enough to even be classified as one." I yawn and feel bored with the meeting already. Father's eyes linger on me and he taps his claw on his chin.

"Brick, Boomer," Both of my brothers snap to attention, "Please leave, Butch and I have something to **discuss**." Boomer and Brick make quick work of exiting and leave me alone with HIM. As soon as the door closes HIM takes no time to get to the point.

"About that champion Butch. Why do you want to keep her alive?" He asks pouring more sugar into his tea.

"I see what's mine and take it. If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine." I smirk and Father laughs. A chill runs down my spine at the cackle.

"And? There has to be more than just that boy."

"I told you, she will be an asset to us. We can use her to hunt humans, she can gain their trust in the outer city we could fake a whole underground rail road, her the beacon of hope just to lead them to the jaws of Death. Our jaws of Death." I say coming up with an impromptu plan then my smile turns devilish, "Plus I would get to crush more than spirit one that way." Father laughs again

"This is why you are my _favorite_ son, evil is like a living organ in you Butch my boy." He purrs and I feel pride and shame swim in my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This should be new for you all. If not the last chapter. I still have plenty that I've written and edited. Please bear with me as I continue to edit and write. Read Review and as always ENJOY**

 **With love, Kitten**

Buttercup~

I'm lying on my back in my barren dirt cell thinking of those burning green eyes paired with a swarm of angry words. _"What would we have done without you?" "Enough Kitten." "WAIT don't leave! We can work this out Butterbabe, we can…we don't have to just fuck."_

I suck my teeth as the last phrase plays over and over in my head. What bullshit, we can't just fuck what else could we have done? Loved each other? I scoff again and scratch irritably at the gauze wrapped around my throat. The iron door swings open and slams into the stone wall causing a deafening echo. A tall black woman with long dreads and blazing brown eyes steps into the dank cell. She breathes light into the grotto and stands with her shoulders squared, having a confidence only a mage can possess. I have fought a few low levels in the Pits but none close to her level. Several maids follow in after her, surrounding me, making me stand on edge.

"Who the fuck are you?" My fists are ready to defend what little space I have left. I'm careful to keep my feet close together, a stance too wide could cause the little stitching I have left in my back to burst.

"A friend." She offers and her smile is blinding. I can't tell if she's wearing a glamour to make her smile extra sweet or if it is naturally that way. I can already feel myself relaxing, pulling towards the warmth she seems to be radiating. The warmth reminds me of Butch and I instantly go on edge again.

"No such thing now a days." I hiss backing towards the wall.

"Time will heal your wounds child. We all learn to trust again, to love again." If her words are meant to comfort me they don't. If anything they cause my muscles to tense, flattery is a form of trickery.

"Master Butch is coming for you today mistress, collect your things so we may be ready for him."

"Wow my things?" I scoff, gesturing around me, "As if I'm not in a fucking dirt cell with nothing but a sheet to my name."

"You have two outfits." She comments, deep brown eyes fixated on the small black pile in the corner. I rise in my neck high fighting suit that I've ripped so my throat could breathe and laugh.

"Oh you mean my identical suit and my ripped to shreds shirt? What a fucking outfit!" I deadpan, "I mean one could parade me around in this." I hold it up for emphasis, "They already parade Blossom around in less!"

Anger rises up in my throat as I see Blossom in my mind's eye. I scratch at my throat feeling the ghost of her collar. If that's what Brick is doing to Blossom I can only imagine what Butch is going to do to me. A maid begins to roll up my sheet as if I'm really going to take that, or even go with them. I rip it from her dainty hands and snarl over my sole possession.

"I am **_not_** going." I snarl out and the ebony skinned woman gives a sigh. She nods at the other maids and they file out of the room quickly. It's clear she is the leader of the small group, not only indicated by her body language but also by her outfit. The others have to wear that tacky black dress and white apron while she just wears all black. A sheepish maid returns with a small stack of clothes and hands them to the head maid.

"It would benefit you if you came along with us Buttercup. I could take you to the estate and we wouldn't have to have Master Butch pull you out of here." She comments, presenting me with the clothes. I instantly recognize the clothing and snatch it from her. They are my clothes from before all of this HIM and his Greatness bullshit. They even had my worn blue and pink leather bracelet Bubbles made me. I clutch them to my chest and take a deep whiff, they smell of a clear sky, of home, but sadly with hints of pine. I shut my eyes and weigh my options. Would it really benefit me to go or will 'Master' Butch just treat me like a toy? I change into my black jeans and worn t-shirt before sitting squarely on the ground, fingering the bracelet.

"If he wants me so bad then he will have to come and get me." I snarl while the woman just smirks.

"As you wish Mistress. He will be here within the hour."

The mage keeps good on her promise because in less than thirty minutes Butch is standing in the door gripping the frame so hard that the stone cracks under his grip and he sighs out. Trying to collect himself before dealing with me. He's changed some, his temper a little more in check. Though he had been controlling it before too. I turn my back to him and get ready for a fight.

"Why can't you just be obedient for once?" He snarls, his heavy foot falls echo off of the wall, his large stride has him standing behind me in seconds, "Why can't you just fucking listen?"

"Me obedient?" I laugh aloud, "That's like asking you not to lose your cool Butchie."

He places his hand on the back of my neck, a gesture of power.

"You will obey me," His voice comes out rough and royal, desire fills the last word, "kitten."

I snap and push away from his grip. I'm standing in seconds angry that he would try to use that nickname here and in a time like this. Knowing full well he has NO idea what it means.

"You can no longer call me that!" I scream, "You can't even remember what it really means."

I feel hurt but mostly angry, he must remember something if he remembers the nickname from the 'relationship' we used to have. I snarl to fight the tears stinging my eyes as all of the emotions wash over me at once. He stares at me with glowing green eyes, a tremor ticks in his neck before he wraps his giant arms around my waist.

"Then I guess you'll have to remind me one day. But for now you're coming with me." His breath is hot in my ear and his tone drives me insane. I hate how my stomach fills with butterflies instead of dread when he touches me. I hate how my body still reacts under his touch, relaxing into it as if he hasn't abandoned me. It isn't long before Butch is dragging me out of the Pits, every eye is on me as I pull at my wrist under his grip like a child. With any purchase I get he pulls me roughly towards him, readjusting his grip. I can feel my bones threatening to crack under the pressure and I know he can too. I'd rather he break my wrist than follow him, instead he growls impatiently and swings me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I say pulling his hair and scrapping my nails into the nape of his neck. A shudder runs through his body and he just chuckles.

"Butterbabe I prefer to do this pain pleasure thing in private but if you want to give them a show I can oblige." I can hear the smug smile on his lips and don't push the threat further. He would take any opportunity to embarrass me and display his power. As soon as I feel 'fresh' air hit my lungs Butch flips me and adjusts me so that he is giving me a piggy back ride, muscle memory takes over and I wrap my arms gently around his neck. We are in the air in seconds and I instantly notice that Butch is flying a lot lower than he normally would, probably to avoid the looming black clouds that radiate a few miles around the city. I can already see the clouds dissipating as we head near the river that runs alongside Townsville which jumpstarts a plan in my head and I dissect the situation. The river is about two miles wide and probably fifteen feet deep, meaning if I fall from a large height I could possibly make it out of this both alive AND free. I could swim under the murky water after impact for a few minutes before making it to the bank facing the woods. Then I would have probably a full thirty seconds before Butch could spot me but I have to time this right otherwise I'll be both caged AND dead. The river glistens underneath us and it takes four heartbeats before we are over the center of it. I act on the plan before giving myself any more time to reflect on the success rate. I let go of Butch's neck and place my feet firmly on his back using him as a spring board to nose dive towards the rushing river.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He shouts as I keep my breathing steady. In six heartbeats I'll impact with the water, freedom is within reach. My fingertips barely brush the water's surface before I feel a crushing grip on my left ankle.

"NO!" I scream, struggling to break free from his meaty paw. I kick at his wrist with my free foot but he doesn't budge. Dangerous dark green eyes loom down over my upside down form. Butch is hovering in the air as if he is standing and I can already tell that he would rather break my ankle than let me plummet into this body of water. My bones creak as he grinds his teeth further proving my assumption.

"What the hell is your problem?" He growls so low I almost don't hear him over the rushing water. The water is choppy from a former storm, murky rapids filled with debris and large branches. I flail for one, two, branches before I finally snatch one that's about as thick as my forearm. I rip it from the water and use the last of my ab muscles to smash the thicker part of the branch square into Butch's face. The branch shatters on impact and Butch doesn't even flinch. I can feel the heat radiating off of him, he's seething. A stinging pain takes over my back and the cuts in my throat, blood trickles down my spine and into the nape of my neck.

"Fine." His grip becomes tighter and my ankle crushes under the force, I bite my lip to keep from wincing, "If you want to swim so bad I'll help you."

With that he lowers me enough that my head is underwater and I use my training to keep from panicking. When I had powers I could hold my breath for a full fort-five minutes so that translates into what, maybe sixty seconds as a human. And that's if I'm lucky. He lowers me to about mid torso to show he isn't messing around about who's in charge, relishing my squirming. Something he always did when he had the upper hand. I scan the water for anything and notice that I've miscalculated the jump, that I'm closer to shore than I first thought. I search for something to give me leverage under the rushing water, if I can grab something maybe I can use the river's strength against Butch. It's a stretch but the Gods answer my prayers as I spy an even larger branch lodged into the sediment. I reach for it and thrash my legs for both momentum and theatrics. I grab onto the slimy branch and slip before finally getting a steady grip. I pull myself towards the bottom of the river my lungs burning and begging for air. I give myself one finally tug towards the bottom and feel Butch lose his grip, which is close to impossible. I have either lost my foot or his mind was elsewhere while half drowning me. I'm running out of air but I need to swim closer to the bottom, with the sediment being kicked up from the choppy water there is no way Butch could see me from above. Which means he will have to follow me under. I hear a large splash behind me and know I'm fucked. I use my broad shoulders to push myself faster through the water but to no avail. A glowing green hand grabs me tightly around my bad ankle, I'm expecting searing pain but instead I feel relief. My ankle is no longer throbbing and I can feel my toes again. The only thing screaming at me now are my lungs. They are telling me no more while my heart pounds slowly in protest as my vision begins to blacken at the sides. I take my free foot and connect to his mouth only fueling his fury but I'd rather drown than go with him. Sadly I don't get that option. He yanks me back by my left ankle and wraps his thick arms around my waist. We rocket out of the water hovering a few feet above and I gasp for air. My clothes are sticking to me like a second skin and my hair is slicked to my face. I cough up a little bit of water feeling more like a drowned rat than a former Powerpuff girl. I can hear Butch counting his breaths to calm himself, staring out into the woods beyond. In through the nose out through the mouth like I taught him a little over a year ago. Then his forest eyes land on me with a dark look before softening.

"You look like a drowned cat." He chuckles sweeping the hair out of my face, "Did you enjoy your swim?"

I scream and thrash under his grip but it only encourages him to crack more jokes at my expense. After several minutes of him just hovering above the rushing river I've finally calmed down. My breathing and heart rate have slowed, almost matching his.

"Good, now are you ready to just enjoy the flight?" He asks, "I don't want to have to hold you to me the whole time, you'll miss the best views."

I don't answer him and he sighs out.

"Fine your loss." He says crushing me into his chest. My arms trapped between myself and him making me feel like a mummy while my nose is buried in his shoulder. This feels more like one of his bear hugs than being held captive. For that moment I pretend that's what this is. The only view I have is the great sky above, the clouds begin to turn soft pinks and reds reminding me of Blossom and Brick. Memories stir in my chest and I let out an audible sigh before just enjoying what little view I do have almost regretting rejecting his original offer.

I start to feel disoriented as Butch flies me over to his small manor. The brick in my stomach grows heavier as I try to just relish the feeling of the cool air sliding over me but I can't enjoy it. It feels different, tainted somehow. By the time we reach his home we are no longer soaked our hair knotted by the wind. Butch sets me down lightly in front of a cozy looking home, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders. His free hand sweeps his raven hair back into place the movement catches my eye and I look up at him. In this moment he's the Butch I was starting to know. He's smiling proudly at his home, his smile wide and deep, green eyes gleaming in the setting sun. He looks at me with this endearing look and my chest gets a rush of heat. I bare my teeth and shove his arm off of me. He lets out a heavy sigh before holding the door open for me.

"Welcome home." He says and I bite back a gasp. I know this home, it's the one that he and I…..

"It's not much for a King but I'm humble in my own way." He chuckles gently grabbing my hand to show me around. He's showing me the first floor and talking softly to me. His voice no longer gruff and harsh as if his anger has just melted away from the flight. His guard finally down. This feels almost where we left off, well before I left him alone in his apartment. The last real memory I have before "The Great" bullshit beginning was with him. I frown at the memory, it's not my greatest moment. I immediately begin fidgeting with my fingers to soothe my self-loathing and anxiety. Crushing my left index finger between my right forefinger and thumb. Why should I be feeling guilty over something I did to this monster? Karmas a bitch. Right?

Butch's rough hands gently pull mine apart and pull me back into the moment.

"What's bothering you? You only do that when you're upset." He says as if he's known all along. I stare at him confused, does he remember? Does he know who I am and he's just playing dumb?

"How do you know?" I snap defensively, shoving my hands into the pockets of my black jeans. He looks at me puzzled before gritting his teeth after drawing a blank.

"I just know. I don't know how I know but I do." He says slowly as if trying out being honest for the first time in his life. I don't bother to respond and after a long moment he gently guides me through the rest of the small home.

We ascend the stairs and I can see that his humble tastes stop at the foot of the steps. There is a large hallway that overlooks the foyer. To the right are three doors and to the left is a set of double doors. He guides me through the double doors in to what seems to be a seating area. A TV hangs from the wall with three couches. One facing the TV and two facing each other. Behind the couches is a set of midnight black curtains that are tied back by golden ropes.

"This is where you will be staying." He says brining me into what I know is **_his_** bedroom. Two large windows line the wall with French doors nestled in between them leading out to a small balcony that overlooks a small pool and garden. Two doors are to the right, one leading to the walk in closet and the other leading into what I'm guessing is the bathroom. The room is mostly black, black curtains, cool black wood floods, and black sheets on the one only bed in the room.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you." It's the first thing I've said since arriving to his 'humble home.' He chuckles

"That's fine. I can sleep on the couch in the sitting room. I want you to feel welcome here. This is your home too." He says going into his closet for something.

"Hecate has picked out two or three outfits for you but considering you will be living here now I want you and her to go shopping at some point so you can pick your own clothes." Butch says presenting more black jeans and a few t-shirts.

I just nod, not wanting him to know that I do not plan to stay here longer than I need to.

"Maybe tomorrow you two can go. I have a lot of work to do. Please rest up until your wounds are healed." He says but pauses at the curtains, "No more fighting in the Pits."

I feel my stomach lurch and I go to argue.

"Just until you're healed please." He says cutting me off before leaving for whatever important business he has. I sit on the edge of his bed defeated before lying down and falling into a deep and much needed sleep.

The sound of soft footsteps wakes me and I instantly go for my hidden throwing knives. I wake without remembering where I am and throw a knife towards the sound as my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness.

A gasp rings out as the curtain is opened to reveal the head maid who fetched me. She holds her left arm gently and I can see the blood seeping from under her midnight skin. I half snarl out of habit and over the fact that my sleeping habits and aim are already getting sloppy, I only grazed her when it should have gone through her throat. I've only been in comfort one night and I'm already losing my edge. Her hand glows gold as it hovers over the fresh cut healing it in seconds. My eyebrows raise as she steps towards the other set of curtains.

"My apologies. I assumed you left with Master Butch." She says pulling the black drapes open, blinding me with even more sunlight, "He has never let anyone sleep in this room."

"What?" I say covering my eyes.

"Master Butch says other people's scents don't belong in his domain that they don't smell right on his sheets. Especially women." She says opening one of the windows for some fresh air.

"Bullshit he hasn't bedded other women." I growl, knowing that she's lying to me but she laughs.

"Of course he's bedded other women child, he used to have me." She smiles sweetly my way, "But not even I have slept in that bed." Her brown eyes seems golden in the sun light as she looks me over.

"If you haven't gone with Master Butch than that means you've been asleep for three days." I panic as her words hit home, three days? I've been asleep that long? The fights and training time that I've missed no wonder I've lost my edge. I jump from the bed and rummage through the closet to find any trace of my old fighting uniform. I find it in the back neatly folded and quickly change into it.

"Where are you going?" Hecate asks with a curious tone as she opens the French doors.

"Home." I say, pulling on my combat boots. She shakes her head in response.

"You are home child. Master Butch will be home tomorrow. I wouldn't go out today Cher. Your back, believe it or not is still healing and so is your throat." She looks me over, "Your dressings probably need to be changed not to mention I'm sure you're starving."

My stomach growls in answer and I damn it for giving me away.

"How about I make a bargain with you?" I don't like the look in her eyes but I nod anyway, "We change your dressings, you get something to eat and THEN you go to the Pits to fight to your heart's desire."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is you have to come home tonight unharmed." She says holding out her hand, its glowing gold again and I don't like it.

"Just tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. Any time before midnight. Master Butch will not be home until tomorrow evening. You need to be here when he arrives home." She has a cat smile on her face and though I don't exactly trust her I know by this look that I'm going to like Hecate.

"Fine it's a deal." I say gripping her hand tightly but a black band made of triquetra forms on my upper forearm, just before my elbow.

"What is that?" I snarl, almost scratching at the two inch think band, it won't come off like a tattoo.

"It is the mark of a bargain. Whenever you make a bargain with a witch or something of the other world you will be marked for the bargain until completed." She states as if it were nothing, pulling out fresh linens for the bed. She begins pulling off the sheets I've slept on and waves her hands. They fade into nothing as she works on putting the new set of sheets on.

"So when I come home tonight? It will disappear?" I ask, she shrugs.

"Only if the bargain is complete to its fullest."

"Meaning?"

"That's for the magic to decide."

After breakfast and a quick change of my dressings Hecate lets me take a carriage to the Pits. Once I'm staring up at what has been my jail cell for almost two years I force myself to swallow down my fear. I woke up here in the new beginning, didn't know what was what or why I didn't have my powers. I fought just to survive and at the start I never killed, I took the beatings that came with the 'disobedience'. I took the lost rations hoping that if I didn't lose in a fight that maybe I'd starve to death and still stay on top. Well that all was until I heard the rumors about Boomer getting a doll with skin as white as snow and then Brick getting a pet with fire red hair. It was only a guess that maybe, just maybe I could fight my way to them, make it in the permeant Champion circle. Only one had done it before and she had to be married into the Inner Circle. I can already taste the blood and dust in my mouth as I enter into the colosseum halls. I see that it's Sunday as I pass the entrance to the arena and see that there are no scheduled fights. Various weights and weapons are laid out in the middle of the arena for anyone to use. Some people are sparing to the left and others are practicing with the weapons. I smile and feel almost at home.

"Buttercup!" Titus calls me over to him and I smile. The few times I've been given the privilege to actually stay in the Champions house I have had to share a bed with him. He extends his dark skinned hand to me, we grab each other by the forearms before he pulls me into a hug.

"It has been too long! I thought for sure that Him was going to kill you." He says in his heavy accent. I smile as I pull away.

"Oh thank the stars love you are among the living!" Beatrix exclaims snatching me into a hug, "You've got balls girl!"

I have also shared a bed with Beatrix, the only reason I would hug these two. I smile at her too.

"It takes more than a little back wound to slow me down." I wink, though I was at Death's mercy for those three days until Butch came.

"Spar with us?" She asks, "Can you do two on one?"

"That seems a little unfair don't you think?"

"Unfair for us yea?" Titus laughs but takes a few steps back, itching for any sort of challenge. Beatrix mimics his movements until they are both facing me, stance wide and ready to go. I sigh and mirror their stance.

"Fine, you both asked for it."

Titus lunges first and I dodge his hit by a hair, I really have gotten sloppy. Beatrix takes the moment to come at my other flank. I duck in time and land a hard hit in her stomach, she lets out a hiss while jumping away from me. Titus' large fist connects to my face causing my teeth to rattle. I growl and return the favor with a harsh upper cut. I jump back a foot or two and keep both of them in my eye. I spit and asses.

"Remember Titus, she can have no visible marks. His Greatness wants to bear witness to any sort of damaging entertainment."

"I am aware." He replies shortly. They honestly are the hardest team to beat but that's what I love about fighting. I love to be challenged. I lunge for Beatrix, knowing Titus will follow to protect her. I keep my back to him for a few moments while catching Beatrix's, small but mighty fists. They come fast and hard. I feel Titus coming within range and duck completely while Beatrix lands a harsh blow to Titus' lip. He spits blood and growls at Beatrix.

"That didn't seem like a punch that wouldn't leave a mark." He snarls at her, returning a punch, forgetting who he's supposed to be fighting. Titus is as tall as Butch and I have to jump to wrap my arm around his throat. I pull him backwards until he's hit the ground hard.

"Dead." I smirk as he accepts defeat. In training if you hit the ground and have your throat touched in less than a minute than you've lost the fight. Or had this been a real match you would have been dead. Beatrix charges me, overzealous with the defeat of her mate. I dodge and block her punches before kicking her hard in the ankles. She falls and I lay my hand gently on her throat.

"Dead." I sing song and she just laughs.

"Good as always." Titus says, his hand slapping hard against my shoulder. I try to not to wince and my back and throat throb from the sudden movements.

"How are your _wounds_?" A haughty voice says behind me. I turn around with my fists up to the Amazonian woman who almost cleaved me in two.

"They're fine, Etta" I spit her name as if it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Ready for round two?" She laughs but my eyes just narrow.

"Who's going to fight with you?" Beatrix taunts, "Last I checked you only lasted that long because she was fighting several people at once."

Etta's dark eyes narrow on Beatrix with loathing. Where Beatrix lacked in brute strength she made up in intelligence, something Etta couldn't understand. That sometimes you needed to be more than a powerhouse to win a fight. Something I learned when I was young fighting Butch.

"Yea I'm ready for round two." I snarl, "Name the time and place. I'll be there."

"Are you so sure? You're a King's pet now. I don't think you'll be as free as you once were." Etta taunts crossing her arms, "Here and now while I still can. I will finish you once and for all."

She charges me then and I dodge her tackle at the last minute. Countering with a roundhouse kick to her ribs. She tries to grab my legs but misses by a breath. I bite my lip and do my best to avoid her fists. After a few more minutes of dodging I'm starting to feel winded. Fighting three people after no training for over a week has really taken its toll. I catch one of her wrists and grip hard. I pull her towards me and hold her close. I slam my fist over and over into her solar plexus until I feel her cough up blood onto my shoulder. I push her away just enough to grab onto her head and knee her in the face several times before shoving her to the ground. To hell with no visible marks. She spits out a tooth and smiles at me.

"Glad to see you're finally ready to play." She says backing up.

"Mistress!" I turn to see Hecate standing in the seating area by the entrance, "King Butch is coming home sooner than expected. You need to leave with me, now!"

I hear something slice through the air before I feel the tender part of my cheek ooze blood. I pull my attention back to Etta whose throwing arrows my way and bare my teeth. I avoid them as I advance on her even catching one and return the favor but she just snatches it out of the air snapping the arrow in half in her paw of a hand. It distracts her long enough that I can get close in her space. The trick to beating Etta is being almost on top of her, she cannot see as well up close as she can at arm's length. I duck just underneath her blind spot and put all of my power into the upper cut that hits hard enough for her teeth to rattle audibly. I smile as she falls back, her eyes closed before she hits the ground. Her eyes don't open and she doesn't get up. I turn to cuss out Hecate who is right in my face. I step back a moment not expecting her to be nose to nose with me.

"I said we need to leave now child!" She grabs onto me tightly as the air arounds us starts to swirl in golden light. In a blink we are standing in the kitchen of the estate and the world around me is spinning as if I were drunk. I grip the porcelain sink and gag once into it.

"What was that?" I ask as my spit and blood mix down the drain.

"Moving space and time." She says setting a steaming cup of tea next to the sink. I retch again at the sight of it. The aroma tickles my nose and settles my stomach some.

"Drink it Cher." She says pulling out another pot and placing it on the stove. I breathe heavily as I stare at her, before the tattoo catches my eye again.

"It didn't disappear." I say between gasps, "You lied."

"No I didn't." She says pulling the screaming pot off of the stove, she sets an odd bag into the top of the tea pot, "You broke the bargain."

"I am home before both midnight AND Butch. Thanks to you."

"You did not come home unharmed."

"YOU distracted me!" I growl, "This was your fault. Your magic is biased."

"Not only that Cher, but your back wound has reopened, again and so have your two love bites from 'His Greatness'." She says tipping the tea pot towards the cup. I shakily grab my cup and take a small sip. Almost instantly my stomach settles and I nurse the rest of the cup.

"Here let me fix you up before we both get in trouble." She says glowing hand outstretched for my cheek. I don't trust her, especially now after she's cursed me.

"Come now child before he comes…." But she's interrupted by Butch coming into the house.

"I smell my tea Hecate. How did you know I needed a calming brew?" He snarls into the kitchen slamming his crown harshly onto the counter. The air charges as his deep green eyes narrow on my cheek as mine widen. Butch is caked head to toe in blood and what looks to be the remnants of guts. I take a step back into the counter, it has been a long time since I've seen so much death cling to him. The last time I had was when he had his foot pressing into Bubbles skull. One of the few days I totally lost my shit.

"Why is your face covered in blood?" He asks with that calm rage, the kind that he can't hold long.

"I could ask you the same question." I snarl his way, keeping my back pressed firmly against the counter. My left hand absent mindedly searches for a weapon but comes up empty.

"Were you trying to cover this up Hecate?" He snarls, glaring at her hand by her side. He takes a step towards me to come and assess the damage. I don't like the stench of fear, iron, and death that clings to him, or the look in his eye. I feel threatened, as if he's trying to corner me and even if I had my powers I still wouldn't like it, would still second guess if I could break free of Butch's grip. I take the only weapon I have and smash the tea cup against the side of his face, letting the hot tea blind his left eye. He barely flinches but it gives me enough time to book it for the stairs. In less than a second he's hot on my trail and I barely shut and lock the bathroom door in time. I'm panting and I feel my stomach lurch again. I grip the sink counter as I try to desperately get that smell out of my nose.

"Open the door Buttercup." He growls, "Or I'll break the God Damn thing down!"

His voice shakes the glass door of the shower and the mirror. How could I be so _stupid_ to forget he could take the door down in one foul swoop?

"Master I think she may want some alone time? This should be discussed at another time." Hecate's voice comes out smooth and soothing, a small bag appears on the sink counter with a small note attached that says, 'Use me in a bath.' Butch goes to argue but Hecate cuts him short.

"You are not fit to be having any discussion like **_that_**." Her voice comes out like venom now and I hear Butch storm out of the room. Somewhere else in the house I hear water run and pipes groan as he takes an hour shower while I curl up in the tub fully dressed and try to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles~

Days and nights melt together in a blur of blood stained sheets and nightgowns. I've seen Barro more than I've seen Boomer in what feels like weeks, though I am unsure how much time has really passes. I haven't had the same maid twice in that time but today is different. Today I have one of my usual maids, Ann. Ann is brushing my sunshine hair and braiding it back to keep it free of my mark. The maids were told by Doctor Caldwell to braid my hair back before changing my dressings. Hooded dull eyes stare back at me in the mirror while Barro looms in the shadows behind Ann. His muddy eyes are focused on the Bloody B that's beginning to seep through yet another nightgown, if he's disgusted I don't know. His black mask hides all of his features save those burning brown eyes. His eyes shift and narrow holding my gaze but I just stare right through him.

"Today is a special day love!" Ann bellows behind me. It takes a lot of effort to hold her gaze. She swallows and tries again.

"A very special day Princess, today is a big ball." She smiles brightly at me, "You'll get to wear a beautiful gown!"

I wince from bother her palpable excitement and the bandage sticking to the B. Barro and Ann both take a sharp inhale as my wound looks worse than before. Ann mutters a small apology as she fishes in her bag for the antiseptic. The wound was cauterized when Boomer made it but I've been picking it open in hopes that Boomer will heal it that or the pain will resurrect me. But neither have any positive affect so I just let the days continue to run into one. Boomer just becomes more vile and angry with each scab I pick. I want to burst into tears from embarrassment for being so desperate for something other than the numbness that has been boding my every thought, action and word but even so I have no tears left. I am all dried up. Ann gives me a reassuring smile while patting the B with some cream before hiding the ugly monster away. She guides me to my feet and strips me of my now too big nightgown. Barro shifts his weight from one foot to the other, eyes studying my body. I don't need to look in the mirror to know that he will see rib bones beginning to push against my moonlight skin and collar bones straining to break free. It's as if my skin is too tight and my bones are begging to be seen.

"Have you been eating Mistress?" Ann coos and I nod yes even though it's evident that I haven't. I haven't eaten more than a full meal since Buttercup was torn in half in front of thousands if not hundreds of thousands of people. I give a defeated sigh as Ann dresses me in yet another high neck dress. She was sure to add an extra layer to my dressing as Boomer saw some blood reaching the surface after a meeting last week, staining a very expensive gown. I don't know why he insists that I wear light colors but I'm not going to argue with someone who has a deteriorating reality. My gown for tonight lies waiting on my chair by the window. The gown will be the same baby blue shade I used to wear as a Powerpuff. I finger the lace that lines the high neck and admire the buttons that run down the back. It's a beautifully elegant gown with layers of lace and beads. A dream gown that Boomer has picked out so lovingly for me, so why can't he treat me that way?

"We can talk about your makeup selection if you'd like." Ann offers, "Or hairstyles."

"Sure." I say my eyes never leaving the dress, "We could do that."

Boomer~

I'm fastening my sapphire cufflink on my deep blue suit in the guest room admiring how well I clean up. Bubbles always loved us getting ready in private so we could surprise each other with the end result. At least I think she always did, in the beginning her eyes would sparkle when she saw me all dressed up and I keep having fuzzy memories of the same likeness. Us getting ready separately, her looking so damn beautiful. How she looks at me now causes a deep pain to resonate in my chest. How could she look at me as if I have broken here when I have done nothing but provide and protect her? And why…why is that worthless champion so damn important to her, before it was Brick's slave and now this? It's none of her concern how that toxic trash ended up. Had I _known_ Father was going to rip that girl limb from limb I would have **never** agreed to bring Bubbles to the Hell Pits. My Bubbles is a  fragile thing. I sigh and tie my white tie with black telephones on it into a neat Windsor knot before stepping out to wait in the living room for my princess. After a few moments Hector or as Bubbles calls him 'Barro' comes out of the room followed by Ann and Bubbles. The sight of her takes my breath away and for a moment she looks as she should. Her golden hair is up in two large braids that act as a crown on her head with small sapphires woven in, her dress is long and flowing trailing behind her a foot or so. The color is just right on her and I have a hazy memory of her laughing by the lake in a tank top the same color. I place my hand over my chest and breathe out sharply as pain grows in my heart. I reach for her but she shrinks away from my touch towards Hector. I frown but understand why. My eyes fly to where her wound is and I look away. I can't look at her, I am unworthy of this woman before me. I lost my temper and truly hurt her. Not just physically but mentally. It's why I've been hiding out at Father's office, not wanting to see the pain or lack thereof in her eyes. I sigh offer my hand to which she takes after a few minutes. Tonight will be my first full night with her in weeks. A night where I only have to mildly entertain Father's guests, I do not want it to go to waste.

Buttercup~

"A ball?" I hiss to Hecate who's kneeling near the edge of the tub. I'm currently sitting in a lavish bath that Hecate has drawn up for me using one of her Bath Brews. The bath is filled with spices, oils and whatever other random magical bullshit she can add to it I'm in my usual brew that's supposed to help with weight gain, muscle fatigue and overall mental health. To say they aren't working would be a bold face lie. In the few weeks that I've been staying with Butch I have come very close to Hecate. She is a fiery woman who takes no shit and that's someone who I can respect.

"Yes Cher."

"Sounds idiotic. I'm not going." I state nonchalant. I want to sink deeper into the tub but Hecate is holding my ankle tenderly.

"Cher you have to go. Master Butch needs a date." She states, "Plus this is part of your new role."

"Well Butch can kiss my ass. I'm not going. He can take some hussy off the street for all I fucking care." I hiss and she rips the hairs off of my leg. I give her a pointed look and she just smiles sweetly back at me. All day it's been pampering and gussying me up, Hecate cutting my hair and even plucking my eyebrows. I didn't protest because it reminded me of the comfort Bubbles liked to give Blossom and I, spa days she called them. But had I known it would have been for a ball I would have hid out at the Pits instead. It isn't long before I'm hairless where it counts and sitting on the edge of Butch's bed.

I'm knotting the black sheets in my fists as Hecate takes her sweet time in Butch's walk in closet. Or as he likes to say 'our' walk in closet. I frown hard staring at the silky linen for answers. Butch hasn't dared sneak into bed with me since he's let me stay. Weeks have passed and even as I've proven I would continue to fight in the Pits he hasn't given me any more restrictions. Just let him know I've left and come home to him. I swallow hard at the last thought, his gruff voice sounding vulnerable as his whispered words echo in my head, "Please Buttercup just come back home to **_me_**."

"Let's start on your makeup." Hecate emerges from the closet empty handed. I give her a puzzled look but she just gives me a cat smile.

"No." I cross my arms and glare at my bargain mark, "No makeup."

Hecate guides me back into the bathroom to the vanity that sits in between the two sinks. The marble counter is lower here and a plush stool is tucked away beneath it. She pull it out and gestures for me to sit, I glare at the stool until I'm sure I've burn holes in it before Hecate makes the same gesture. I snarl at her and cross my arms before accepting defeat and sitting gently on the fur topped stool. I pull my silky robe closer to me and am left to my thoughts while Hecate works her magic. Pun intended.

My thoughts go to several places at once, but there is always an underlying theme. He's six foot four and has shimmering green eyes. I never understand his transition, how he became to be the Butch I would actually be….friends with. If you could even call us that. It went from black mailing me into killing people for him to…..I bite my lip and sigh out as my thoughts linger on our last few months before all hell broke loose. I can't help but wonder where he was during the time that Him was ripping the portal to Hell open. Broken memories flash before my closed eyes, stinging cheeks, low growls and a phrase I still hear in my dreams. 'You are by far my favorite toy to break.' The voice is hazy and sounds distorted so I can't place who it comes from. But the words haunt me none the less. A toy, I was nothing more than a pawn in someone's _game_.

"You are memorizing." Hecate's honey voice pulls me back to the present and I stare at my reflection not recognizing the woman staring back at me. Sure we have the same shining green eyes but it seems as if we have lived two different lives. The last time I saw my reflection my skin was dry and wrinkled, cheeks sticking to cheek bones too much, lips cracked and scared and eyes that showed all that they had seen. But this woman staring at me in the mirror could have been anybody. She has a deep berry hue to her plump soft lips, her luminescent eyes are lined with dark black winged eyeliner. Cheeks no longer hallow but full, peachy even. I can't hold the gaze long, I feel almost ashamed. I am only in this situation thanks to Butch.

"Wait until you see your dress Cher."

Blossom~

Brick is sitting in between my legs as I finish braiding his rust colored hair. He smiles up at me, his brick red eyes glistening in the light and I feel my heart swell a bit. He rises and smooths out his suit, dressed long before me.

"Thanks Pet." He says before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I feel heat rise to my cheeks from the tender gesture. Since coming home and finding me in hysterics he has been more….Brick than ever before. I sigh as he leaves me to dress alone. I haven't seen my dress for this evening and am worried I will be in little to nothing for all the world to see yet again. Brick said he picked it out himself so I can only imagine how many people will see my nipples tonight. A soft knock comes from the bedroom door.

"Mistress I'm here to help you get ready." Clover, one of my favorite maids in waiting says through the door. I open the heavy oak door and gesture for her to enter. I trudge to the vanity dreading whatever dress Clover is going to push and pull me in tonight. When Clover emerges from the closet I let out a small gasp at the elegant gown in her hands. At first I think she is mistaken, that this was **not** the dress that Brick picked. She smiles as she hangs the dress on the back of the door. The gown is the same shade of pink I would have worn as a Powerpuff girl. The dress is in a semi-mermaid style and floor length with a high neck of lace starting from the bust. My feelings deepen for Brick and my cheeks are hurting from smiling so much. Clover pulls away all of the hair just above my ears and pulls it back to tie with a soft pink ribbon. My soft pink ribbon that I've always had, the one Butch had given to Sedusa what feels like centuries ago. It wasn't long before we got to the castle that Brick ripped that ribbon from my hair after buying me, saying I wasn't in the 'right light' before and didn't deserve it. I touch the silky ribbon and smile wider.

Brick and I are lined up behind Boomer and Bubbles in a cramped hall just outside of the ballroom. We are to wait here to be announced to Him's closest friends, which according to Brick's paper work is over one hundred in fifty people. An intimate party in the standards of Him. A servant sticks his head out of the large double doors and steps into the hall after seeing Brick and Boomer waiting.

"Are his majesties ready?" The servant asks bending low at the waist. I look around the meager corridor and see one or possibly two people missing.

"Where's Butch?" I whisper to Brick whose russet colored eyes survey his surroundings. I hear him cuss before he lets out a low sigh.

"I don't know, I'm sure he will be late as always pet." Brick whispers to my hair before placing a kiss, "When has he ever missed a party?"

I laugh just as the servant opens the double doors wide for Bubbles and Boomer to pass through. I can hear the size of the crowd by their conversations. They are loud and robust, alcohol fueled no doubt.

"Introducing King Boomer and his China Doll." The crowd goes silent as the two set foot into the party. They cheer for a moment before quieting down as Brick and I pass the threshold of the ballroom. The servant looks to us for a moment before announcing

"Introducing King Brick and his Pet." The crowd cheers before going right back to where they left off. The party was far more lavish than anything I've seen Him throw and that's saying something. The Demon loves his luxuries but today it has more of an intimate feel to it, Sedusa was clearly in charge of the decorations for this particular party. I smile as I take it all in, Brick presses his hand to the small of my back to guide through the parted crowd. It feels weird not walking behind him as he pulls my small golden chain I wear tonight but I don't question it. Silk curtains adorn the french doors that line the entire ball room, the doors open to let in the cool evening air and some of the setting sun. Candles are lit on any and all surfaces including the walls, causing the room to have a certain feel to it, an atmosphere that feels both welcoming and scandalous. High tables draped in silk are scattered around the space allotted for the dance floor to hold hors d'oeuvres and cocktail until a very, very late dinner, if any. After we are seated below Him's delicate looking throne the crowd looks to the door expectantly, waiting patiently for the duo of brothers to become the trifecta. But Butch is never announced and I can see Him biting back a snarl. Him clears his throat and gives some sappy speech about the good company Him has tonight and how Him owes it all to us, his loyal subjects. I scoff softly while the crowd roars with agreement.

"Without further ado please enjoy the party, mingle, dance, and be merry." Him's singsong voice bounces off the walls and the crowd begins to chatter once more. Boomer's blue eyes scan the crowd angrily but he rises to chat, Bubbles rises with him following in his wake like a shadow. Looking everything like the ghost she's becoming. I frown, biting my lip to keep the tears from coming. Brick rises and pulls me by my chain lightly, taking me away from the horrors of the garden. He smiles softly at me and places his rough hand to my back.

"Who would you like to speak with first?" Brick whispers in my ear as if he doesn't already know. My rosy eyes find her in a flash and I make my way over to Sedusa and the small pack she has with her. She too has her 'slave', Ace chained and a throng of her best sellers surround her. All willingly, especially with the large amounts of money they will be able to pull from the elite tonight. Brick follows my eyes and guides us that way.

"The place looks stunning." Brick comments, russet eyes studying the lavish seating closest to the French doors.

"Wait until you see the balconies Brick darling." She coos while pulling me into a hug, "How are you honey?"

"I'm very well." I reply and then hug my friends. We chat and catch up while Brick makes his way to the drink table saying something along the lines of 'Watch Pet' to Sedusa. He returns with a drink for me which I down swiftly. Tonight I am going to let go, I'm going to try to drown the guilt that sits in my stomach. Brick passes me his drink to which I sip gingerly as the girls catch me up on the ridiculous requests that they have gotten recently. A lot of the stories are about girls having to wear collars with a chain or dresses like the doll. I laugh loudly as Edith goes into detail of her china doll incident. An hour and a half passes and I'm perfectly tipsy now nursing my third drink. Brick gives my chain a light tug to say it's time to chat elsewhere.

"We'll be back after I make my rounds okay?" I nod as he hands me a small plate of cheese and bread. I daintily pick over the food on the plate as he talks business with old greedy white me, funny how they are still in power even after the insane events leading up to this. I guess they too are demons. I snort into my drink before I finish it as they all drone on about financial problems. I can tell Brick is growing bored of the financial issues and quickly moves to the small scientists circle. I would love to speak with them too but alas I am still not allowed to be anything more than a sex object.

It was nearing eleven and I could feel the hunger gripping at my stomach. Him announced that this was going to be an all-night event. Until the morning red sun rose we would be partying. We are still chatting by the scientist who are discussing theories as to how Him ripped open the portal to Hell and how some humans could now wield magic. I chalked it up to blood lines and begin to space out. Brick had been steadily keeping my fruity drink full. People are dancing, laughing, and actually enjoying themselves at this party while all the light in the world is fizzling out. My stomach sours at the thought. I let my eyes wander over the crowd and spot Sedusa dancing with her foreign off again on again lover, the man who Brick sent with the message. Ainmire was his name. Bubbles could tell me what his name meant and the thought of her causes my stomach to lurch but I swallow my sixth drink anyway. I swayed with the soft music and heard pieces of conversations and gossip as I did. All useless information and if any was useful I couldn't be bothered to remember.

As if a switch was flipped the room becomes quiet, even the music stops as the air changes to something less merry. At first I think some fool has insulted Him without realizing it but instead I spy a dark haired man seeming to tower over the crowd. My throat closes up as I watch Butch saunter through the room. His raven hair shines in the low candle light, the only color to him are the emeralds in his crown dancing with the fire light while the rest of him is in a stark black suit. From what little I can see, paired with the devilish smile on his face, I can see why a lot of women have flocked to him over the years. I swallow down my desire and wait patiently to see if his counter-part is present tonight. Boomer's sapphire eyes turn icy as they land on something shorter than Butch giving me the answer I need. That's when the crowd parts enough for me to see her, my green eyed sister. Buttercup looks disgusted as she surveys the crowd, imaging all of the ways she could hurt these people. She looks absolutely stunning and rebellious in the sleek black low V cut dress that stops at her solar plexus in the front paired with a V that dips down between the dimples on her lower back. Showcasing the full length of her healing and stitched back. Her throat wounds are exposed as well showing dark nasty scabs that she wears as a necklace. But she is alive and seems to be well. Her olive skin looks enchanting under the candle light and her hair shimmers as bright as Butch's. She's put on some weight and even muscle mass. She looks better than Bubbles that's for sure. She bares her teeth in Him's direction while Butch moves her by the hand on the small of her back.

"Is this not a party?" His voice purrs but there's an edge to it. An underlying threat that he will make good on and the crowd hears it too. The music begins again and people resume the party as if nothing happened Butch is introducing Buttercup as something but I can't quite hear the title he gives her over the scientists franticly discussing nonsense. She and I catch eyes, her green ones go wide before relief sets in. She sees too that I am well but how will she react when she sees that shell that was once Bubbles? She tries to make her way towards us but Butch snakes his arm around her waist. She makes to lean away from him while he whispers something in her ear, she stops and leans closer to his mouth. She side eyes him with a mixture of a glare and an emotion I can't quite place. It placates her for now and she stays with Butch so he can finish parading her around. Her eyes catch mine before they turn and she darts them to a French door, silently telling me to meet her outside if we can. I nod before making quick work of finding Bubbles and pushing through the party to get to her. I'm fortunate enough to catch her while Boomer is across the room and she is only accompanied by Barro. I loop my arm through hers and avert my eyes from her.

"Hey." I whisper, still being pouting like a child.

"Hey." She murmurs back but it doesn't sound as empty, "Did you see _her_? She looks dazzling tonight." I know instantly who she's talking about and glance at her face. For the first time in months she looks almost happy. I squeeze her arm and whisper "I'm sorry.." My voice cracks and tears threaten to fall. I clear my throat.

"I'm sorry that I didn't…didn't help." I stare into her aquamarine eyes and silently beg for forgiveness before she gives me a small smile.

"What could you have done?" She nudges me, "It's alright Blossom."

I sigh with relief but the guilt still clings to me.

"Buttercup wants to meet on one of the balconies. Keep an eye on her. We should go out separately." Bubbles nods in response just in time for me to unlink arms and find my wandering Brick.

"Did you see the Champion?" He asks handing me another drink. I stare into the sangria while my stomach churns with nerves, "He is going to get her and himself killed." My eyes fly to his and he shrugs his shoulders in reply.

"Father doesn't like subtle rebellion. Even if no one here will get it." Brick sighs, "Let's go introduce ourselves to Butch's newest play thing shall we?"

Brick pulls me by my chain, reassuming his 'Master' roll and I already miss the feel of being his equal. Butch's eyes light up as we make our way towards him.

"Oh my little Blossom you look absolutely lovely tonight." His voice is deep and velvety, his muscled arm still wrapped tightly around Buttercup. Who I can tell approves of the dress but not the chain I'm wearing. Brick stiffens next to me but I place a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, your majesty." Here I have to play the part of pet, even if Butch asks me to call him by his first name. Drunk or not I know I need to be proper among Brick's subjects and peers. Butch smiles in return, his eyes sliding over to Brick. Assessing his dark red velvet suit, a red that borders black and a black tie, his deep emerald eyes trail to his ruby studded crown before a dark smile spreads on his lips.

"When you spoke of a red suit I thought it would be obnoxious." Butch gives Brick a once over, "But Brother this is a very fine suit. I'm surprised you traded your cap for a crown."

Brick laughs and clamps hands with his brother. In this moment, the air about the brothers feels right. For once they are not hostile towards each other.

"I haven't seen that hat in a long time." Brick admits, his red eyes look Buttercup up and down, lingering on her throat, "And who is this?"

"This…"Butch wraps his arm possessively around Buttercup's waist, "is my Champion who is acting as my bodyguard."

"As if you need a bodyguard, King of War," Brick snorts, "What is she _really_?"

Butch's devilish smile returns as he replies, "That is what she is. What else could she be? You have a pet, Boomer a doll. There is nothing left."

Brick eyes his brother, silently sizing him up. Possibly debating if he should pick a fight either way the battle would be close.

"Butch what is she really?" Brick almost growls.

"My Champion doubling as my bodyguard," He rests his head against hers to which she tries to lean away to no avail, "and my mate."

My heart stops beating for a second. His mate? Is that what he's been telling the others? Bricks eyes narrow, Buttercup bares her teeth to him. Apparently this is her first time hearing it too. To proclaim a mate, not just a girlfriend as he has before, but a mate is big. It would mean possible marriage, a continuance to His Greatness' legacy. Putting Butch a little closer to the crown. Brick half lunges for Butch's collar but Butch takes a step back pulling Buttercup with him.

"Champion, mate. Same thing." Butch says before growling, "Don't forget we are at a party brother." Butch holds his gaze for a long time before Brick backs down pulling me away but not before I catch Buttercup mouth smoothly, one. I grab Brick's arm gently, reading his watch while whispering, "Don't let him get to you. You know he loves to crawl under people's skin." 12:30 I had thirty agonizingly long minutes to wait before being reunited with my final sister.

The half an hour flies by and I watch Buttercup sneak out of a set of French doors. I make quick work of playing up the wooziness I'm feeling and say I just need some fresh air. Brick nods, "Don't be long love." He whispers and then continues his conversation. I catch Bubbles eye who gives me a small nod to say she will be out in a moment. I cross the threshold of the doors and the cool summer breeze helps ease my sour stomach. I let my eyes adjust before spying Buttercup leaning her elbows against the balcony looking at the city below. It's surprising clear tonight, normally the sky would be choked with clouds but the moon is illuminating the balcony. Possibly by Sedusa's request to placate the new comers from foreign lands. I watch her a moment, to make sure this isn't a dream. She looks even better up close, she looks healthy but as usual there is a war she is waging with herself. Something I can see in her face. I touch her arm gently before pulling her into a fierce hug.

"What's with that awful get up the other day?" She snarls at me and pulls on the golden chain, "And this what is this bullshit?"

I smile over joyed to hear that my sister still has a foul mouth and bad attitude.

"That's normally what I have to wear. This dress was…" I trail not finding the right words, "a reprieve I guess." Her upper lip curls in disgust as she holds me at arm's length.

"Other than that are you well?" I nod as she rushes out the next question, "Where is Bubbles?"

"I'm right here." Bubbles states as she strolls gently to us. Buttercup snatches her into a very tight and long hug that Bubbles returns.

"Are you well?" Buttercup asks, pulling her back just enough to see her. Bubbles gives a wary smile before nodding yes, she is fine. In our presence she seems less hallow and a little more alive.

"I'm so very thankful you are okay Buttercup." Bubbles is choking on a sob and Buttercup pulls her back into a fierce hug. I watch as Bubbles face contorts into one of pain, biting back a wince for her sister's sake. But we don't have much time to talk before all three Kings realize where their possessions have gone. I touch her arm and she knows that time is against us too. She cuts to the chase leaning against the railing once more.

"I've made a plan."

"For?"

"What do you think Blossom?" She snarls at me, patience and relief all washed away. I look at her dumbfounded trying to come up with an answer but my head is still swimming. Se rolls her eyes before leaning in close to me.

"Escape." She hisses and I back up as if I've been struck. There is no way we could escape, no way all three of us could leave.

"But what about…." Bubbles starts but loses the words and I instantly know what she's going to say.

"What about the boys?" I finish her sentence for her and Buttercup goes rigid.

"What about them?" She retorts, green eyes growing dangerous, "What about the boys?" A long moment of silence passes between the three of us and I feel our precious seconds ticking down.

"We can't just leave them." Bubbles finally says, tears beginning to stream down her face. Buttercup motions for her but stops dead in her tracks. A tremor goes through her arms as her hands clinch into fists. I follow her deadly gaze to see a bloody B starting to seep into the baby blue dress. My eyes go wide, is that what he had done while I stood petrified in the garden?

"What. Is. That." Buttercup says through gritted teeth while Bubbles' hand flies to cover it.

"Nothing." She says backing towards the party, "It's nothing Buttercup."

She rips Bubbles' hand away and dares to rip the dress. The B is more prominent through the dressings and from the looks of the blackish blood it's infected.

"HE BRANDED YOU?!" She shouts, while I struggled to reach for Buttercup, thankfully the party erupts in laughter drowning her out.

"Hush!" I hiss grapping onto her arm, "They _will_ hear you."

But that doesn't stop her. She advances, making her way to rip the dressings off to see the wound and its entirety but she never does. Boomer steps onto the balcony stopping suddenly in his tracks.

"I thought I told you not to speak to that vile _trash_." Boomer spits venom, as he grabs her roughly by the arm, bruises already forming, "They are both **_beneath_** …"

Before Boomer can even finish his skewed opinion of us Buttercup rears her fist back and connects it to Boomer's face, sapphire crown toppling to the floor. I'm instantly sober watching Boomer stumble back and remove his hand to reveal a split lip. It's impossible what she's just done. There is no way she exerted that much force without chemical X to produce a bloodied lip. I glance at her hand which is shaking and a few knuckles are sunken in. Her hand is definitely broken now and with the way Boomer is staring her down it won't be the only thing.

"You bitch!" Boomer lunges for Buttercup, who apparently is still seeing red. She uses her left fist to connect another punch but this one is not as hardy as the last. Boomer barely flinches glaring down his nose at Buttercup. He grabs a fistful of that shiny raven hair and slams her into the ground, shaking the whole balcony. She bounces from the force, a soft crack echoes off the castle bricks. Bile coats my throat as I again stand petrified as Boomer stalks towards Bubbles, a mixture of rage and hurt clouding his eyes. Bubbles' sky eyes dart towards me in a pleading manner but still I stand a statue. Buttercup is to her feet faster than I can blink and not letting the possible cracked rib slow her down. She slams into Boomer hard enough that he topples to the ground, straddling him in the process. She raises her swollen left fist and strikes Boomer hard enough that her palm splits. Boomer quickly over powers her and flips her onto her back, hand steady on her throat.

"If Father and Butch are too scared to put you down _vermin_ , then I **_will_**." He pushes down hard and I hear her stitches pop. She gasps out and claws at him yielding broken nails instead of skin. I quickly grab Bubbles hugging her tightly against me wondering what the hell is taking Brick so long to find me. Or Butch for that matter, especially since his new found 'mate' had been absent for a while. There is no way neither of them hear us. As if on cue Brick pops his head onto the balcony and watches the scene unfold. He goes to reach for Boomer to pull him off of Buttercup who is starting to turn shades of blue. Her left hand gropes the ground for that golden sapphire crown, she swings the pointed end right for Boomer's face. The crown makes purchase and breaks both his skin and concentration. Buttercup catches her breath trying to heave Boomer's toned body off of her in the process only to be too weak. Brick stands stunned as his brother cups his bloodied cheek, still sitting squarely on my sister.

"It smells like blood.." Is all Butch gets out before an icy rage fills the air. Butch's bear paw of a hand clamps down hard on the nape of Boomer's neck and he lifts him up as if her were a puppy. A wind whips around us shutting the doors to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom~

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" His voice booms while Bubbles shrinks into me. Brick quickly tries to defuse the situation.

"A misunderstanding right Boomer?" Brick asks gently, coming between my sister and me. He wraps his arms around our shoulders, "The ladies were just getting some fresh air."

"Fresh air?" His voice is low and dark. Boomer lets out a small wince and I can hear his bones in his neck creak under the pressure of Butch's grip, the bruises already making their way below the front of his collar.

"Fresh air. Right Pet?" He asks coolly but I see the dark undertones in his eyes. That was my excuse and he's angry that something happened, the one time he trusted me out of his sight all hell breaks loose.

"Y..yes." I stammer. Buttercup sits up and spits blood before trying to stand. She wobbles for a moment before catching her balance to right herself. Blood is streaking down her bruised throat as her red cheeks slowly turn back to their normal sun kissed glow.

"See?" Brick asks, tone still even, "Now put Boomer down."

Butch doesn't budge as he looks at Brick darkly.

"I should snap his neck for touching her." Butch growls, placing emphasis on _snap_ as he squeezes harder. This time Boomer lets out a yelp and thrashes in his hand. Butch smirks enjoying that someone is squirming under his touch. I shudder, Brick pulls me closer. Brick and I both know that he can no longer sway Butch one way or another and neither can Boomer. Especially after this tantrum his thrown. Brick told me since Him started the world anew that Butch is getting harder and harder to compromise with, to reason with.

"Butch please…he isn't…" Bubbles begs and his green eyes find her blue ones shining with tears. He slams Boomer into the concrete hard enough for a large fissure to form.

"We are at a party remember brother?" Brick ass, Butch bares his teeth at both of his brothers.

"How am I supposed to return to the party with my mate looking like this?" Butch gestures to Buttercup's bleeding throat and gnarled hands.

"You know I can only heal broken bones." He tosses to Brick, "Anything else broken Butterbabe?"

She shakes her head no but he inspects her anyway, his hands trailing gently up her right then left side. When she stiffens under his touch he glares at her, hand glowing over the protesting rib.

"How am I supposed to return to the party with my doll looking like this?" Boomer howls, finally finding his voice. Buttercup is flexing her hands, eyes glowing green in the moonlight. She looks like a lethal panther as she sizes up Boomer again, ready to break her bones over and over for Bubbles.

"And why is that do you think?" Butch asks, turning away from Buttercup, facing the three of us head on. His eyes flare with energy as he spies the start of the commotion. A bloody B stares Butch in the face, causing him to turn on his brother in a second.

"What have you done?!" The question comes out as a complete growl as he reaches for Boomer.

"Maybe we should discuss this later?" Brick says, "When we are no longer at _Father's_ precious party."

Butch still stalks towards Boomer, who's still barely getting to his feet from their first exchange. I feel a tremor go through Brick's hand as he inches us towards the party to spirit us both away. He's worried, maybe even scared of what Butch will do. I've only seen his eyes glow that way once before, I swallow the burning memory and desperately look toward Buttercup for help. She's probably the only one who can stop him now. Buttercup catches my eye and sighs angrily. Her hand finds Butch's bicep and she gives it a gentle squeeze.

"He isn't worth it." Her voice is all venom and I know three are only two reasons why she's stopping him. One is for me and the other is because she wants to finish him off herself. Butch stops in his tracks and looks at her. In that moment the energy in his eyes dissipates and something else replaces it. My gut clenches as he stares at her with nothing but admiration. I squeeze Brick as Butch wraps muscled arm around Buttercup as if to ground himself before he speaks.

"Baby brother you always make a mess of things." He coos, voice dipper lower, "Maybe I need to hold onto your doll so you don't break it any further."

Boomer goes to counter but Brick cuts him off.

"I think it would be a good idea for Bubbles to get away for a while." Brick offers and Boomer turns on him, hand outstretched for Bubbles who shrinks behind Brick. Her hands shaking as she presses herself against his back. I glance over Brick's shoulder and fight back tears. Bubbles used to love Boomer with all of her heart; nothing could make her tremble in his presence like this. My heart breaks watching my sister look so defeated, hurt.

"Maybe Blossom should go too." Brick says giving me a good squeeze, "Do you need a break pet? Could you keep an eye on Bubbles for Boomer?" I open my mouth to answer but Boomer shakes his head.

"No I can send Hector to watch her." Boomer's eyes flicker to his dark haired brother and the look changes to detest, "If that's alright with you."

"He wasn't doing too good of a job watching her tonight now was he?" Butch states, seeming bored as he looks his brother over, "She got out here without notice and without him."

"That's because I got word of a breach and sent him on his way."

"A breach in what, brother? Surely not a physical one."

"We know it impossible to penetrate your army King of war." He sneers, "It was a communication breach on our date. Don't worry I don't enter any of your reports, they are all to blood stained for me to read."

Buttercup's stare goes blank for a moment and she leans away from Butch ever so slightly.

"Oh boo hoo." Butch taunts, Brick bites his lip.

"What of my reports?"

"They couldn't get past the last firewall to get into the system but I know they are still trying as we speak."

"Why didn't you handle this yourself?" Butch and Brick ask in unison then exchange a knowing look.

"This isn't as big as you think it is. It's some low life who's bored. Hector can more than handle this." Boomer rubs his open wounds, looking through everything clearly lost in thought. Solving the algorithms in his head. Boomer is the dumbest of the dumb in every subject but computers.

"I'll take the girls and the body guard." Would you be opposed to him sleeping in the same room or am I going to have Hecate renovate?" Butch asks pulling Boomer back to reality. Those sapphire eyes flash towards Bubbles who is still shaking behind Brick, fighting a sob and fisting his jacket. After several long seconds Boomer finally looks away.

"I will leave the choice up to her." He says softly, head hung low.

"Then I will make arrangements for them to come to my manor later in the month. I need to keep this one on a schedule for now." Butch gestures to Buttercup, who rolls her eyes. Butch saunters over to Brick and leans down to Bubbles level.

"Unless I need to take you earlier bijou." Butch's voice comes out softer than I've ever heard, Bubbles shakes her head no.

"I can wait. I can wait until you're ready." Bubbles whispers so low I can barely hear.

"I'm always ready for you. Hecate would be delighted to see you." Butch reassures, she chokes on another sob.

"I want to wait for Blossom and whenever you're ready." She repeats and Butch drops the topic. Give her slender shoulder a tight squeeze.

"I'll make sure Hecate makes all the cake and pie you can eat." His eyes are weary as he looks over her ever shrinking frame.

"I would love that." She giggles and finally looks up with red rimmed eyes. Butch smiles softly before beckoning Buttercup to his side.

"Come mate we have to get you cleaned up. Are you still up for that dance I promised you?" Butch laughs at Buttercup's sneering face, "What you don't the way I dance?"

Butch guides Buttercup into the dim light and around the fringes of the party to the closest powder room. I barely see Hecate appear to enter into the washroom with her. I'm wondering now if she's ever allowed to be alone, if she is suffering the same 'hostage' situation we are. But it doesn't seem too much like it. I chew my lip while I overthink before Brick squeezes my arm to get me to stop.

"That's a bad habit you've got." He whispers lowly.

"Bubbles would you like to go home love?" Boomer asks softly as if talking to an injured pup.

"Yes." Her voice is short and clipped when speaking to him. She takes another moment to collect herself before separating herself from Brick. She tentatively grabs onto Boomer's outstretched hand, Boomer grabs onto her waist tightly and gently flies to the other side of the castle.

"What about you pet?"

"I think I've had enough of an eventful night. I just want to curl up and read." I slap my hands to my mouth when I realize what I've said but Brick doesn't react. For once he doesn't seem to care that I want to read, that I _actually_ know how to read.

"Sure pet you can sit on my lap in the study, read what you want while I work on some notes and check what reports I had given Boomer." He hums in my ear before wrapping his arm around my waist. We jump from the balcony and walk the grounds until we find ourselves in front of our apartment door.

Butch~

I'm beyond livid as I stand waiting outside of the bathroom doors for Hecate and Buttercup. I cannot believe Buttercup picked a fight with Boomer. I smirk to myself and swell with pride as I see Boomer's face in my mind's eye. She got him good. A busted lip and a shredded cheek with his own damn crown. I summoned Hecate through the bond to help clean up Buttercup and dress her wound. She wouldn't let me help her but agreed to Hecate. Her crushed hands flash in my head and I growl audibly, searching the crowd for either brother. But I neither smell nor sense them. I've seen everyone in the Inner Circle except for except for two people, Sedusa and Princess. I have been avoiding them both. I love Sedusa, I do but every time I come around she scolds me for not keeping Hecate as my lover. The intricate band on my bicep ripples in protest as I have hard feelings for Sedusa for continuously reopening the wound. It wasn't me who broke things off, it was Hecate. I was still and kind am head over heels in love with her. One day she just woke up, moved her things from her bedroom, the one connected to mine by a set of black curtains, and said 'You are no longer mine and I am no longer yours.'

Just like that. I grind my teeth, pathetic that I'm salting my own wound. The rejection stings but what can you do? When a woman says no she means it. Hecate pulls on the bond again to get me to stop thinking about it but it makes it worse. I growl again to myself and settle into the wall assuming it's going to be awhile. I watch the crowd ebb and flow with the music, taking mental notes of who's dancing with who. That's when I see a certain curly red head making her way towards me. I groan audibly as I find myself with nowhere to hide.

"Hello King Butch." She purrs, bowing low. The sound makes my skin crawl. I'm on edge as it is but I have to keep my body relaxed. Even if I was noticeably irritated Princess can't take a hint. I swear she can be dumber than Boomer at times.

"Hello Princess." I say looking her up and down, trying so hard to keep the malice out of my gaze. The dress she wears is not only tacky but classless. It's red as if to match Brick, mostly sheer and skin tight where she thinks it counts. It serves no purpose but to show off her skeezy body. Princess is shapely, pretty even, probably the same proportions as Blossom and could even pass as her had her hair been straight and eyes pink. But there is just something about her that's a huge turn off. I don't remember much before the Great Beginning, don't care too. But I remember rejecting her more than once, especially after making the mistake to sleep with her to use her for both monetary resources and a free home. It didn't last more than a year. She's about as useful as a stripped screw, bout as smart as one too. 'Be nice.' Hecate hisses in my mind and I roll my eyes.

"You look," I let my eyes linger over her a finally time to really sell it, "Ravishing." She blushes deeply while a big grin forms on her face.

"I see you don't have a date. I could be your dance partner this evening." She waves a hand over her dress turning it into my signature green, "Look I even match you now. Crowned Jewels and all."

"Mmmhmm." I say and hiss down the bond, 'Hurry up.' to Hecate who cackles in response.

"Why don't we have a dance your majesty?" She places a hand on my chest and I cringe but she reads it as a shudder of pleasure, "We can't have a lonely King. Brick and Boomer have ' _companions_ ' I think it's time to show them what proper company looks like. No pet, no doll, no _witch_. Just a Princess." As if on cue Hecate emerges from the powder room with knowing eyes followed by a snarling Buttercup.

"You're right I do need to show them proper company but I was thinking more of a Queen than a Princess." I say, beckoning Buttercup to stand under my arm. For once she obeys but mostly I think she's doing it just to piss Princess off.

"Isn't that right Buttercup." I ask face nuzzled in her coconut smelling hair. She leans into me, placing her hand on my chest, eyes flickering to some tender emotion.

"Yes king, I concur." She purrs and a shiver goes down my spine to hear her call me king. Princess huffs and crosses her arms her mood clearly soured.

"And who is this?" Her voice comes out like venom and it causes us both to smile. I take in a breath to answer but Buttercup beats me to it.

"Didn't you hear? I'm his Champion," Her smile turns wicked and she leans closer to Princess as if sharing a secret, "and his mate."

Princess' dress turns black as her face turns red.

"This is your mate?!" She yells, causing a few people on the fringe to look her way, "You saved that rotten cheating champion?"

"I've watched almost every match she's been in Princess and she hasn't cheated in any of them." I growl while Buttercup stifles a giggle.

"There is no way my Etta could have lost to that starving girl THREE TIMES!"

"Three?" I ask Buttercup and she just shrugs her shoulders, "I've only seen two."

"In training when weapons are not permitted. She threw arrows at her!"

"I was only returning the favor dear." Buttercup chimes in with a nasty smile and a nastier tone.

"Last I check Etta had the advantage in her last four fights. Have you seen any of her fights?"

"N..no. I am busy but she is a true champion that is why she gets the advantage and the starving 'champion' gets _punished_."

"How can you make such claims without witnessing a fight? Regardless I think you should trust my word when I say that Etta is nothing to boast about. I should know I have far better eyes than you even with your magic."

"His Greatness will hear about this! I know she threw those arrows first!" Princess huffs shoving her hands under her armpits to stop them from glowing. It's been what two years since Him has taken over and granted everyone in the Inner Circle something. Sedusa good fortune, my brothers and I an empire and Princess power. Of course nothing like what my brothers and I possess but power none the less. Magic power was better than nothing. It's evident that she hasn't trained a day in her life, using it only for petty things such as dress color. I grip her chin and tilt her face to look fully into her hazel eyes before leaning in close.

"Who do you think Father will believe? Me or you?" I ask sweetly with an underlying edge. She tries to shrink out of my grip but I squeeze a little bit harder. Any harder and she'll have bruises, the lights above us flicker. Malice laces my eyes while true fear fills hers. I feel Hecate pull on the bond as Buttercup places her hand on my arm simultaneously.

"I want that dance now, King." She plays up her tone to something flirty and it grabs my attention instantly. I drop Princess and smile wildly at Buttercup.

"Let's enjoy that dance then." I purr, pulling her to the dance floor with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Butch~

I wake on the black couch in the sitting room to the sun winking in from the partially closed curtains. I swallow but have no spit. My throat is dry as bone and I'm sure I've gone beyond the description of cotton mouth. I groan and feel out for Hecate desperate for assistance. Feeling fully disoriented and sick to my stomach.

"Hecate…" I say hoarsely but she doesn't stir form her spot on the manor's grounds, I send a wave down the bond to which she responds by appearing before me.

"I've been worried about you, I'm glad you're up amour." She uses the old pet name and my chest clenches. I grit my teeth and ignore the fact that it no longer means what it once did. She came prepared to aide me with water in one hand and one of her bags of brew in the other, if I can even stomach the brew. My gut lurches in response and I take the water gingerly. She lens in close to assess me and I catch her chin Her dark skin is contrasted with three vertical white dots on her chin and two large crescent moons on the apex of her cheek causing her deep golden eyes to become mesmerizing.

"Ceremony?" My voice cracks and I gulp down the water, "You stopped a ceremony to answer me?"

"It was a small one, nothing too fruitful." She coos, swiping the damp hair clinging to my forehead out of my eyes. She's never stopped a ceremony to answer me, no matter how small. Suspicion swallows me whole and I try not to keep my composure, if she feels it down the bond she doesn't show it. I breathe in her scent, whatever it is she's been working on it has a lot of herbs and….meat. It almost smells appetizing. Almost.

"What happened last night?" I groan, trying to piece together the evening. I don't remember much. Just feelings throughout the night. Lust, anger, admiration, irritation and finally a mix that I can't place.

"You're going to hate me amour." She frowns, eyes drifting to the window hwere blue smoke plumes up in the distance. A smug smirk plays on her lips before her attention comes back to me, "I had to slip you a heavy brew to help you sleep last night."

"What? Why? I feel like I did nothing but drink all night." I snarl running my hand across my face, "The last thing I remember is dancing with…."

I spring from the couch and feel for Buttercup's presence. Nothing not even a flicker of her.

"Amour she is fine!" Hecate soothes, "She's.." I grip her by the shoulders hard and her bones creak under the pressure.

"YOU LET HER GO?" I scream in her face and she flinches back. Anger is clouding my vison along with the dry feeling in my throat. No wonder I'm so dehydrated, I've taken in too much magic thanks to Hecate. A lot is riding on this girl, my future. Father's future. The magic bond around my arm tightens and burns as it deepens in color. Hecate's eyes flash with anger as she blasts me with energy, enough to make me take a step back. I lunge ready for a fight and hold onto her again. Blindly reacting to how I feel.

"Amour!" She shouts angrily, she's mad enough that her power is causing her voice to have several others to overlap each other, "If you'd just listen you'd know she's only at the Pits! Feel farther!"

And I do. She's at the Pits but I have no idea of knowing what she's doing or how she's doing. I sneer at Hecate.

"I don't know your intentions," I snarl, "I thought I did."

"By the Goddess, you should have been crowned the King of Drama. My intentions are to serve you. I am _bound_ by it." Hecate hisses, tapping the bond on my bicep, "Or did you forget."

She massages circles into my muscle before I finally relax into her touch.

"No, how could I?" I want to cup those beautiful brown cheeks and kiss her, remind her of one of the reasons we made this bargain.

Hecate goes to say something but both of our ears perk as we tilt our heads to the front door. An unannounced guest is here and his name is Brick. I dress quickly and hold onto the pill Hecate shoves into my hand before disappearing to finish whatever it is she started. I stare down at the white pill and shove it down deep into my pocket along with my feelings for Hecate. I wave the door open as I descend the steps.

"What is it brother?" I ask, slowly coming off the last step as he comes through the threshold. He doesn't look happy.

"Father is pissed." He states, holding up a black envelope sealed with blood red wax, "You've gotten a Death Summons."

"Fuck…"I hiss, what a fucking bother this is. I snatch the envelope as Brick goes on.

"Father isn't pleased, what happened after we left?"

"Did something happen? I don't remember much except for Boomer." I growl his name as I rip open the letter. Shimmering black magic swirls out of the envelope and tries to cling to me but both golden and dark green magic disperse the black cloud. The magic fizzles out as I open the letter. Him's voice reads the letter to us aloud

 _Dear King of War,_

 _You have been summoned to my office by noon today or there will be consequences to pay. Your summons is based off of actions that had taken place. At. My. Party. Please confirm you appointment with the messenger of this summons. You have t-minus.. Hmmm_

 _ **Fifteen minutes. Be here Butch.**_

 _Love Father!_

I find myself staring into the portal to Father's own dimension, the blackish red rip in time and space stares back at me as if I were a meal. I feel my lips twitch as I step through the portal into a place I have been pulled into many times before. Father waits for me on a red couch leg crossed and claw over knee wearing a knowing _devilish_ smile on his ruby red lips. If I were to scream no one would ever hear me. I can't even feel the bond between Hecate and I. I avoid eye contact for now and peer over his shoulder to the screens floating behind him. I spy Boomer's face contort in pain as he pulls the last of his gauze off of his cheek, the wound nearly healed. Brick's bright head catches my eye next and I see him pacing in the garden near his home. Then I see myself like an outsider looking in. I see the back of my raven head and broad shoulders standing before Him, staring at the screens. Other's flash on the free floating screens but only my brothers and my own are fixated in place.

"Oh my green eyed son, I see you lived through my summons and you've made it with **_fifteen seconds to spare._** " His voice dips low and into many near the end, I smile in return, taking my seat on the couch across from him.

"I know you prefer me to be punctual Father." I smirk and hold eye contact. His eyes are pitch black all the way through the sclera and I suppress a shiver. I've seen those eyes more often than I'd like in my childhood. He would visit me in my nightmares and during my waking hours trying ruthlessly to make a deal. Father has never really been kind to me, probably the toughest on me as I had 'the most potential' at becoming his true heir. Because I'm a little bit sadistic and enjoy hurting others. Toying with their emotions and causing physical pain is my specialty but I never go as far as Father wants me to. I cannot break a woman the way he wants me to, women can be sacred. They breathe life into everything and if she's scorned Death into all things.

"You look awful." Father says waving a claw, a cup of coffee appears on the coffee table between us with little creams and sugars, "The bags under your eyes are horrendous. Has that vixen been keeping you up at night?"

"Ha. Not in the way you think Father." I say pouring tons of sugar but no creamer into my coffee. I sip at it as Father's smirk turns smug.

"Then what ails you son? You know I can fix anything." Father purrs, "And I mean anything."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm a busy man." But what's really been keeping me up is nightmares and fear. Fear that Buttercup will leave in the middle of the night and I'll never see her again. I can't place why that disturbs me so but Father mustn't know or he would exploit it. I finish the cup and Father refills it.

"I'll cut to the chase. I heard somethings that transpired at the party last night." Father sips his own coffee, "I heard _your_ champion got into a fight with another King no less. Shredded his cheek with the points of his own crown, or should I say your **_mate_**?"

"Yes my **mate** was defending herself he was on top of her, his hands crushing her slender throat. He's lucky she got to him first." I growl, feeling my rage twist in my gut and causing my eyes to glow. I exhale sharply and get the anger to fade.

"That's not what I heard at all. I heard she threw the first punch." Father croons.

"And who pray tell told you that?"

"None other than Boomer himself but we digress." Father's eyes train in on me, "How are we going to lure the rebellion here when she is your mate?"

"Easy enough Father, there are two ways this can be done, the easy way and the easy way." I say leaning back into the couch placing my hands behind my head, Father sneers.

"Always so cocky. Fill me in."

"I can get her to fall in love with me and help me with the plan. A good old double cross."

"And if she doesn't."

"Who wouldn't fall in love with me?" I ask smirking and Father smiles too.

"And if she doesn't?" He prompts again.

"If she doesn't and wants to stop the plan I'll replace why she was angry in the first place. Alter the memeory to our advantage."

"Seems like a lot of effort for someone who can make her forget completely, for someone who can make her your mindless puppet and yet you let her have her free will. How does this benefit us?"

"A few reasons Father. One, the rebellion would know if she was a mindless puppet, Buttercup has this sparkle in her eye that I can't fake so restricting her free will is out of the question. Two, people always forget why they react but never the feeling of HOW they react. Eventually the feeling would overlap the false feeling causing the faux memory to fail. Three, I could change it to my benefit, have her fuel her own fire, lead the rebellion so a safe place that I've planted in her mind. It's going to be a long process either way."

"As if you've got the patience for that, when you were a child…"My nostrils flair and I cut him off.

"I am no longer a child. I have patience by the abundance and have had it for quite some time. War is like a chess match. Sure it's easier to just kill them all but where's the fun in that? Gotta give them some false hope before crushing their souls."

Father laughs and it sends a chill down my spine.

"Butch this is why you're my favorite son." His smile is deadly, "Why do you insist on Brick being my heir?"

"He is a better leader than me. I'm a better at enforcing, Father."

"This world doesn't need a leader. You have a mate, you could be heir now."

"If you made me first heir Brick would lose it and we'd have a civil war on our hands. Brick needs power to live Father. Plus then he will just claim his pet as his mate." I try to avoid saying the girls' names here, for some reason it sets Father off. I'm already trying my damnedest to defuse him now.

"Well your mate needs to be punished. The dress she wore showed off all of her wounds, which fine I'll let that slip but hurting Boomer, insulting Princess and then causing damage in a match I was not present for. I cannot let all of that go." Father munches on a butter cookie.

"Father I hardly think you can go by Princess' word. I was there when the two were speaking and she didn't insult her."

"What _do_ you remember from last night my green eyed son?" Father asks re-crossing his legs. The last thing I remembered was dancing with Buttercup but I hadn't had anything to drink, no drugs or even a magic induced high. Unless Hecate gave me something.

"Dancing." I answer honestly.

"I will show you then." Him waves a claw and my screen becomes larger.

I watch Hecate pull Buttercup onto a balcony late in the evening. Hecate turns to her quickly, eyes glowing gold.

"What have you done child?" She asks, voice laced with concern and venom, "The audacity!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Buttercup crosses her arms and turns away from her, facing the vastness of the night.

"Do not play dumb with me child!" She hisses, grabbing her roughly by the arm. A bruise forms and quickly dissipates under her touch, "You and I are bound through more than fate now." She touches the mark of their bargain, the triquetra pulse under her fingertips.

"Bound by a lie!" Buttercup tries to break free but Hecate holds tight. She is a powerful being, more powerful than I can admit.

"Not a lie, I told you the magic decides!" Hecate roars, the windows shake to the building. She pinches her nose trying to calm herself. Her ancient markings show when she is enraged, glowing deep gold.

"Show me the new bond."

"I.."

"NOW CHILD!" Hecate flicks her wrist and Buttercup's arm moves on its own accord, forearm out and palm up. A mark lies on her right arm, a black sun with a wicked smile. No eyes just a devilish curve and sharp teeth. I growl, I don't remember seeing this at the party. Who, who could have marked her?

I try to remember when I lost track of time but the throbbing in my head worsens. I remember drinking and dancing, having a really good time with my mate but after that it's all a blur. The scene unfolds before me and fills in the missing parts.

"Hecate? I felt a surge of power is everything…?" I watch as I stand rigid. My eyes flash green as I see the blotch of black on her skin.

"WHO THE HELL MARKED YOU?" The balcony shakes beneath us, the windows threating to shatter.

"Calm down, Master Butch." Hecate places her hand on me, "We will find out soon enough."

Buttercup struggles to move her arm to hide the mark, pulling on it with her left hand to no avail.

It stays suspended in the air, mark glaring at Hecate and I both.

The flares of the sun grow as does the body of it. Whatever is happening she must be breaking the deal. It grows to the point to where 85% of her arm is black from it, the tips of the flares teaming purple with magic.

"Enough." I growl, reaching out for the original mark with a dark green hand. The sun is so black that it makes the rest of the spreading bond seem charcoal grey.

The mark strikes before I can even get close. Purple lightning zaps my hand causing my own magic to fizzle out for a moment. Hecate reaches for it now, eyes wide that I could not get close. Just as she's about to grip her arm the mark releases a purple fog that hangs in the air.

Hecate and I blink hard as the bond returns to normal. She and I exchange a look.

"Didn't you go home?" I ask her, blinking again.

"She did." Buttercup chimes in. Arm by her side, mark still visible but Hecate and I either don't see it or ignore it, "I summoned her through my bond like you did."

"When did she teach you…"I start but Hecate cuts me off.

"Is everything alright? The air feels…"She starts, golden eyes looking her over, "Heavy."

"I was feeling very nauseous. I was going to see if you could take me home." Buttercup says barely above a whisper.

I sit on the velvet red couch the ceramic cup in my hand cracks and then shatters, sending hot coffee all over the fabric.

"Butch you're going to stain my upholstery!" Him whines, "It isn't that bad at least you know now. She is clearly up to something and I need you to find out what it is."

"She probably just made a bad deal. Deals happen all the time Father."

"Yes but not with such an important chess pieces." Him's voice dips low, sinister, "Not with one of my son's mates."

I stare him down, his black eyes bore holes into me.

"You need to get down to the bottom of this or else." He says, pulling one claw across his throat, "And that gesture isn't meant for you. Rid her of that contract."

"I will not disappoint Father."

"For her sake I hope you do not." Him shoves me out of his dimension and I am left standing on the other side of the portal. A small girl with red skin bows at her waist before guiding me to the corridor. Her skin is gnarled and burnt to give it a hue close to Him's. Because of this she walks slowly. I make a mental note to ask Hecate to re-teach me how to heal skin. Skin is much more complex magic than bones, or even muscles so I never could get the hang of it. The scar would always linger so I didn't bother to keep up with the practice.

Before I know it I'm standing outside, the reddish black clouds loom low and I sky rocket into the stratosphere. I growl and blast a giant energy ball to blow off some steam before trying to collect my thoughts. I float like a cloud and let the wind take me east as I think of what to do.

'Hecate.' I call down the bond; I feel her brush against it before responding.

'Yes Master?'

'Use your contract with Buttercup to find her current location.'

Silence fills my head for a moment as she searches. Then an image of her at a cross road on the out skirts of the city fill my head. I feel a pull towards her.

'I'll share the bond until you find her. Master Butch, please do not contact me unless it is an emergency for the rest of the evening. I need to prepare for this solstice and I will need to feed. I apologize on the short notice for both.'

Her voice is laced with concentration and worry.

'I understand, I'll see you tonight. I have too much energy anyway.' I joke but she doesn't answer.

I follow the pull, it leads me over the Pits telling me that she did start out here and something changed. The pull takes me through the champion row, through the woods behind and finally about four miles into the Outer Limits. I finally spy her clutching her left arm walking towards the Pits.

I land right in front of her furious. The pull on the bond leaves me as I glare down at her.

"Where have you been? You have a lot of explaining to do." I growl, reaching for her wounded arm. She jerks away and that's when I notice that her face is speckled with blood.

"A lot of explaining." I say again this time grabbing her arm. There is no wound but her bond is tight, like a rubber band wound around your finger too many times. It releases and spreads angrily up her arm.

"What part of the contract are you breaking?" I growl, soothing Hecate's magic back to the band that it once was. She sighs with relief, almost leaning on me. Then I notice the puckered skin on her right arm. I grab her wrist and turn her palm upward. The mark from last night is gone and all that is left is a welt from the magic being pulled from her body. Bond making is easy but breaking is hard on the body, even when you fulfill it.

"I can't talk about it alright?" She growls at me as I thumb over the swollen skin. I can still taste the magic in the back of my throat. Powerful bitter dark magic.

"Okay but you've broken the bond, so you can tell me who's done this, who coerced you into making a contract." My words come out with a bite and she slides her arm away. Pulling up the sleeve on her left arm, the one she was favoring.

"Another?" I snarl, the ground beneath us fissures and the sign a mile away burst into flames.

She bites her pouty lip in response.

"Can you tell me what you did to break the other bond?" I ask, rubbing my fingers over the raised crescent moon capping her shoulder. It causes my eyes to flutter and the back of my throat to tingle with bitter power. This is a fresh contract, minutes old. Her eyes are a little wild and by the blood splatter pattern I already know what she's done. She was always composed after a kill but after she's left alone in her thoughts it begins to crumble. I'm not sure how I know this but my gut is twisting seeing her like this. She grips my arm.

"Stop asking me." She hisses but her eyes are pleading. I sigh dropping the topic.

"Do you even know how contract magic works? You need to be careful." I pull her into a hug and her arms warp around my torso faster than I thought they would. She squeezes me tight before answering.

"No." She squeezes me again before pushing me away. Hot and cold this one.

"It's clear to me that you're going to continue to make contracts despite the reaction we had at the party the other night."

She blushes,

"How did you..?"

"The vow of silence is null and void for me with all future contracts with this particular wielder. Him showing me a replay of last night caused a loophole. Though that magic erased our memory, our spikes in power still alerted Him, he thinks you're up to something. I think you are too. But as far as I'm concerned you've already done what he's asked, so do not show these bonds to a soul outside of myself and Hecate."

"But if Hecate didn't see it…" She starts and I interrupt.

"I can show her down the bond. You need to know the basics of magic, so pay attention," I start tilting her chin up to me, for a moment I'm lost in her jade eyes and all I want to do is lean in to kiss her. She shakes her head of my grip but locks eyes with me anyway.

"You are putting yourself at the mercy of the wielder. There is a lot of grey area with magic. You need to be very specific on how the contract unfolds and what ends it. Look at the one with you and Hecate, it was a simple contract yet it was still broken by you on conditions the magic assumed Hecate would want. Magic is biased towards the wielder and not the receiver, ever. If it isn't all laid out on what needs to be done, if the magic assumes that the wielder will want something specific based on past contracts then you may never break a bond. You might always be tethered to whomever is marking you and the contract can be ever changing especially if you, the 'signer', takes no part is specifying the terms. Every contract, bond, or bargin is negotiable until you unclasp hands." I start; she nods, "So you need to say your most important condition first. Once you begin a contract, the second your palm touches the wielder, the signer has thirty seconds to say their first condition and then an additional sixty to list as many you can. The conditions said in the beginning cannot be negotiated nor voided or vetoed. The wielder can then list as many conditions as they like but three conditions that are listed can be vetoed by the signer. Wielders keep these things secret, again the magic is biased and so are they."

Her lime eyes tell me she's thinking hard of a good condition to start with. Worry takes over my emotions while anger fuels it.

"You will say these three at the beginning of each contract you make, no soul or life binding contracts, no feeder contracts, and no magic assumed changing conditions. This is a King's order do you understand Kitten?" I try not to snarl but it comes out that way. Her eyes flash murder but she crosses her arms instead.

"Do you even know what that means to us, to me?" She growls, eyes shining with hurt now.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You don't own me."

"I never said I owned you, I…the feelings I have for…." I grit my teeth and start again, "You're my mate and I cannot afford to lose you. Magic can consume you and kill you. If the bond, bargain, or contract is not completed or you do the opposite of what is required, I can very well lose you. Especially since you are a novice."

"Novice," She snorts, "What are we playing Skyrim now?"

"This is serious. Kitten, tell me you understand." The nickname changes her every time I say it. She becomes more obedient, submissive. Well as submissive as Buttercup can get.

"Yes King, I understand."

"And?"

"And I will state the three conditions." She sighs, arms dropping to her sides. I stare at the celestial body marking her as someone's, well partially someone's. It's as if she is on loan to them. There is a lot of symbolism to magic; the shape and placement of the mark are the most important. These help show the core conditions of the contract without having to be there. The sun could have meant illumination, enlightenment; at the same time it could have been to represent Huitzilopochtli, the sun God, the God of war in Aztecan times given the cruel smile. The moon could mean clairvoyance, immortality, cycles, or again since it is paired with a nasty wide smile it could also mean the darker side of a person's nature. This is why it's important to know who the caster is. If you can get in a caster's head you can piece together the symbolism and, if you're strong enough, break the bond. I glance at her throat and am so tempted to rip off her shirt, just to make sure that….

"Earth to Butch?" Buttercup says, "Hello, are you home?"

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Tsk. It's amazing you didn't burst into flames." She laughs and I gently push her.

"Ha. Ha." I say dryly but she just smirks.

"Well before you started staring at me like a creep, I was actually asking for a lift home for once."

"One condition,"

"UGH YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" She stomps and I get a ghost of a feeling that the earth should have shook from the force.

"Tell me what you can of the caster or your previous bond. I know you can't tell me your current one." I hold out my hand for her to take. I'll fly us home, draw her a bath with one of Hecate's calming brews. Sit next to her as long as she'll let me. I'm conflicted; I know I should be pretending to feel this way about my mate but actually?

I've been feeling this since the first time I laid eyes on her. How am I going to keep up my end of deal with Father?

At least I am not bound to Him by magic.


	9. teaser

**Just a teaser for you all for xmas**

 **xoxo Kitten**

Boomer~

I stare at my sunshine gold girl through the crack of the bedroom door. She has taken refuge in the deep blue silk sheets, hiding from a tyrant. She hasn't left the room since the party and only moves when Anne begs her to. Even if it is just to sit up. Currently Anne is redressing her wound while ever present Barro stares with hard eyes from the corner. I have made a point to keep him with her while I was away for the month. I do not want her to slip away anymore, like she did at Father's party.

Anne removes the final dressing and my eyes are glued to the bloody B. She has picked at it once more and I swallow my anger. I have been too cowardly to look her in the eye and too prideful to ask anyone to heal her. Heat of embarrassment rushes up my neck and into my cheeks. Not only did I lose my temper I now cannot fix the problem on my own. I have tried watching Butch as he heals but I still have no idea how he does it. My temper has been all out of sorts since I found her.

Is this how Butch feels? An undying rage coursing just beneath the skin and burning deep into the nape of one's neck? A shudder rushes over me as I feel eyes on me. I look over my shoulder to find no one and nothing but an empty hall way. I have been feeling that since I found her too. Ever present eyes surveying me. I push open the door and the already tense air becomes heavier. Bubbles doesn't even bother to look my way, the B still exposed as Anne rushes to bandage it.

"I would like everyone out please." I use a gentle voice but only Anne curtsies before rushing from the room, leaving the wound exposed. Barro's dark brown eyes are glued on it, they narrow for a moment before my voice brings him back to reality.

"That goes for you too. Hector.*" I refuse to call him by Bubbles' pet name aloud, though it has stuck with me. Especially since she's explained it to me, my eyes flicker to his and they give away no emotion. If he makes a face I will not know as his black mask hides it. He bows and shuts the heavy door on his way out but not before glancing at Bubbles a final time. Bubbles does not move from where she is sitting at the vanity. Her eyes do not find mine; instead they stare blankly at her reflection in the mirror. I squat in front of her, placing my hands on her knees and finally I warrant a glance.

"Hey." I half whisper but she stares right through me. I life my hand and let it hover over the mark, she flinches and I hesitate.

"I'm just trying….." I start and I try to get my hand to glow blue. It takes a lot of concentration and I try to think of it as healed but I can barely get a blue spark to come from my palm. I wipe sweat from my forehead in defeat and squeeze Bubbles' shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I say looking into her eyes and shock washes over her features. Emotional finally settles into her eyes as I bow my head. A moment of silence passes between us before her hand finds my hair. She runs her fingers through. I clear my throat, trying to keep the tears at bay. This is the first time she's touched me since the party.

"Butch has finally told me that he is ready for you. We will be headed to the train station very early and then he will have a coach ready for you and Brick's pet."

"Blossom." She corrects me. I sigh.

"Yes Blossom, from there Hector and Hecate will be accompanying you as Butch says he has some important matters to attend to that night." She rubs the nape of my neck as I speak and it soothes the rage. The comfort of her touch makes me forget about the prying eyes I feel but only for a moment.

"Are your bags packed?" I ask, before finishing up what Anne had started. I wrap the bandage efficiently. It's ironic how I was the one who tended to all of my brothers wounds and yet I cannot heal them.

"Yes." She murmurs and I pick her up out of the chair and rest her on the bed. I crawl in, crown, dress pants and all and curl into her slimming frame.

"I'm sorry that I can't protect you from myself."


	10. Chapter 10

Butch~

Hecate is rough with me as she sucks the life from me.

I mean literally, shit I wish this was a blow job but it's not. She pulls magic and energy from my body as I exert myself. Energy flows from my body and forms into a physical green flame that she pulls into her body. Shivering as the power enters her. This was much easier when she could feed daily off of me with kissing and sex. I feel my second wind finally dying down and slowly let my power levels return to normal.

"Just a little more amore." She begs and I oblige, I'm not sure what Hecate is but I know she is ancient.

I make as much energy and heat that I can before I fall to my knees gasping. She pulls enough on the energy around my body that it causes a pain in my chest.

"Oh I'm sorry Master Butch…." She comes to me kissing me fully on the lips. My lids flutter and I start to lose consciousness.

"I just need as much as you can give me tonight." She soothes as I fade to black.

I wake from my nap to a searing pain in my bicep. My bond is glowing bright hot and sapping even more energy from me. I feel out for Hecate's mind and it is nothing but a vortex of raw ancient emotion.

Something is wrong.

Terribly wrong.

I sniff out Buttercup, I don't want to leave her alone at the manor. This could be some sort of attack, that and I don't want to give her any opportunity to escape. I bite my lip as I realize that I'm no better than my brothers but push the feeling down for now. I need to focus and every second that Hecate has this melt down is another ounce of power she is stealing from me. Possibly Buttercup too, all contracts, feeder or not, sap some sort of power from the non-wielder. That is unspoken and _cannot_ be negotiated.

I'm not surprised that her sweet scent leads me to the gym in the back of the property, just peeking out from the tree line. I open the doors to find Buttercup on her knees, covered in a sheet of sweat. She falls to her right shoulder, gripping her left shoulder tight. My heart races as I process where she is holding, the bond then burns bright, illuminating the gym in a purple light. I rush to her, removing her hand from the smiling moon while Hecate's band on her forearm glows gold. The magic fights within her, golden and purple lightening coursing under her skin between the two marks. She whimpers and the sound makes my blood boil. I hiss a curse and grip her arm tight; I can defuse Hecate's no problem but this mystery mark…

I send my own energy into the band on her forearm and it stops enough that the magic is no longer trying to dominate within her.

"Are you alright enough to travel?" I ask. She swallows hard before nodding slightly. She looks me over for a second and her fingers fan on my cheek for a moment.

A moment much too short. Her hand flies away and her lips turn downward.

"The question is are you? You look like you've gotten your ass handed to you."

Hecate sends a powerful emotion through the bond. It feels like vengeance, rage.

"We must go now!" I grab onto her and transport us to Hecate.

Brick~

I pour over previous reports while the more recent documents pile up.

"Come in, Pet." I call to Blossom who stands on the other side of the office door. The door creaks open and Blossom holds a large cup of coffee for me.

"Good morning." She cheers, "Would you like me to look over the older documents?"

I think for a moment, reading her body language as if it will tell me her other intentions.

I see none.

"Yes pet come and take a seat." I scoot away from my desk a few inches to make room for those long creamy white legs. As she makes her way over a black envelop appears near her feet.

"Oh!" She exclaims, bending to pick it up, I look up to see what has caught her eye. I stand trying to shout no but it's too late.

Her soft hand grabs onto an envelope and a soft sizzle follows in its wake. She whimpers dropping the black stationary while clutching her hand delicately to her chest.

"Oh babe." I rush to her, "Let me see."

I gingerly pull her hands to me, her right hand is shaking and the burn is third degree.

"CLOVER PHONE BUTCH OR HECATE! NOW!"

"Yes king!" I hear from the kitchen. I don't know how to heal bones or muscles like Butch or how to fix anything the way Hecate does but I do know the severity of injuries. I get the medical aspect of it.

"No one is answering at the manor your majesty." Clover is out of breath, bowing and slightly shaking.

"Shit," She flinches, "Try again, please."

She nods, eyes shining when she spies Blossom's hand she hurries.

For the time being I guide her to the bathroom, putting the faucet on full blast.

I gently guide her hand under the cool water. She hisses from pain and I kiss her hair line.

"I'm sorry, Pet. I know you were just trying to help and now you're hurt."

"It's okay." She whispers.

Still the guilt burns through me and rests at the nape of my neck. I leave for the aloe plant in my office. I rip a giant leaf off in hopes that my temporary fix will work. I heat the plant up in my hand until it is a nice gel like substance. I pat dry Blossom's hand with my free one before gently rubbing the now aloe gel on her burn. I rip my sleeve and wrap it around her burn from now.

"Is this okay?" I ask and she nods, "Then let's return back to work."

Hours pass before I hear from my brother. A greenish black envelope appears on top of my work causing Blossom to flinch.

"It's okay pet, it's only from Butch, he normally doesn't use protective spells on his envelopes." I adjust her weight onto my other leg fingering the letter, "How is your hand?"

"It hurts only a little," She murmurs and I kiss her cheek. She always did lie about how much she was hurting.

"Would it be insensitive of me to ask you to make me a cup of coffee?" I ask gently, eyes fixated on her wrapped hand. Coffee always makes me think of her. It's warm and wakes me up gently like she does, keeps me going.

"No, it wouldn't." She smiles, and stands slowly. Her pink eyes fall onto the letter before she leans in close and kisses me with a slow burn kiss.

I gasp when she lets my lips go.

"Don't miss me too much." Her cheeks flush as she leaves the study for a few moments.

I open the letter gingerly, I asked her to leave just in case Butch is angry over Father's meeting and feels like taking it out on me. Though he's never done that with magic before but I just can't risk it.

Butch's hand writing jumps off the blackish oil spill colored paper in golden ink,

' _Brother,_

 _I am sorry to have missed your call, Hecate has been tied up most of the day with her own personal matters and she will be dropping by moments after you open this letter. Please use her as you wish, she is at a peak of magic at the moment._

 _But do not send her home to me completely drained._

 _-Butch._ '

I glance at my watch, eleven thirty, would she visit at this hour? Well he sent the letter and said moments after reading it, maybe he intended for me to get this in the morning.

Hecate appears before me in a rush of golden light, answering my questions.

"Ah Hecate." I say, standing, "Thank you for coming, I tried to call for you down the mirror you gave us but no answer."

I glance up to see her golden eyes shining. I swallow feeling suddenly mesmerized by their beauty.

"Would you like to make a contract?" She asks, extending a midnight hand that is glowing gold, "You could call me down the bond whenever you like. I'll always answer."

My mind empties as I stare into the light, then I'm glued to her eyes. The room around me begins to disappear and it is as if Hecate and I are the only people, things, in existence atop a black backdrop. Her golden hand the only light

I slowly extend my hand, a breath away from clasping hers when Blossom enters the study. Shattering the illusion.

"Oh Hecate!" She smiles, the room comes flooding back to me as she sets the cup down on the desk. I feel a little dazed and disoriented. Hecate is no longer glowing or as mesmerizing as she once was.

Was she glowing before?

Was she even trying to make a contract with me? What use would it be to have another Rowdy Ruff in her corner? I stare Hecate down as she moves her hands over Blossom. Midnight skin contrasting with a creamy rose color. She gently unwraps the makeshift bandages around her slender palm. Soothing her when she hisses out in pain.

"Ah a magic burn," Hecate says, fingers lighting up, "It seems to be powerful magic too. What cursed item did you touch child?"

Blossom's cheeks blush as she recalls the envelope, her expression screams that she feels foolish.

"A black envelope that appeared at my feet."

"A death summons." I state. The room grows cold as the words slip from Hecate's mouth,

"Surely not for lovely Blossom."

"No! Never!" I half shout before collecting myself, "I am often Father's messenger. He normally makes them appear on my desk."

"Where is the envelope?" Hecate asks, eyes still fixated on Blossom's burn. The burn begins to dissolve with little bits of purple lightening combating the golden light before it is gone all together. My eyes wander over my desk and I don't see the envelope in question. Many others have piled atop my desk but none as black as this one.

I could have sworn I picked it up, but then it reappears, right at Blossom's feet again. Hecate's lip curls up as she stares down at the fine stationary.

"Brick, take Blossom and leave." I have never heard her voice so hard before.

"Leave?"

"This is time sensitive and if you must be in the room when I open this envelope, stand in the corner and protect Blossom." Her voice is serious and full of malice, so I obey. I push Blossom up against a bookshelf and hide most of her slender frame. Normally I am pushing her against a bookshelf for a different reason. I lick my lips at a memory as a sheer gold barrier blocks off Blossom and I from the rest of the room, the heavy wooden door to the study slams shut.

Hecate's eyes glow golden as she picks up the letter and breaks the purple seal. Odd Father's is normally red.

Magic swirls out, causing my room to fill up with a purple haze that has little purple lightning bolts. The magic reacts negatively to both the barrier and Hecate. I'm quick to realize that this is not my Father's magic, that this is not a death summons from Him. But from a separate entity.

The letter begins to read itself aloud, the voice hauntingly familiar but I cannot place it to save my life.

"Blossom and Brick, Oh!" You can hear the smile in the disembodied voice, "I see my letter has found neither target but you my old friend."

Angry magic pours out of the envelope so hard that the force causes the stationary to push itself out of Hecate's grip. She snarls.

"Don't worry, you may or may not remember much of what happens next but I have one question for you. Why do you resist? This is a new era for us, for you! We could be Go…"

But the letter is cut off with a fire so bright that not even I can look at it.

Hecate is huffing, though I can't tell if it is from exertion or anger. The air is charged with energy and the barrier is beginning to feel like a cage.

"Hecate." I try to soothe and she whips her head towards me, markings I've never seen before glowing deep gold. The markings resemble a crown across her forehead; it looks to be draped pearls, shells, and sharp teeth all leading to a large symbol at the center of her forehead. A full moon with a crescent moon sitting atop it, tips skyward. Suddenly Butch appears in the study, looking drained as ever, gripping tightly to Buttercup, who seems to have some purple glowing moon on her shoulder. Butch's own band glows bright gold. I squint from the brightness as Butch drops Buttercup's arm.

"Oh love," His voice sounds weak, as if exhausted. He places his hands on her arms, "Why are you so worked up?"

Her golden hue deepens and a sheen of sweat appears on Butch's forehead almost instantly. His breathing turns labored, his normally sun kissed skin missing its luster. I do not like how pale my dark headed brother looks. Buttercup must notice it too, her deft lime eyes roaming over Butch's features. She curls up her lip, eyes glued to Butch's glowing Bond.

"Hecate." She snarls, her own bond now glowing gold, while Butch's fades. She removes Butch's hands and stands between the two. Eyes narrowing on Hecate as if she were to pounce. Buttercup wraps strong hands around Hecate's forearms. She flips them so that Hecate's are underneath hers and Buttercup's eyes seem to glow. It seems right that her eyes glow when she's angry, illuminating with a lime green. My head begins to burn from the familiarity as my stomach twists out of fear.

Actual true, gut clenching fear as I stare blankly at Buttercup's rising power. A ghost of a feeling washes over me, seeing those eyes directed at me, at my dark haired brother. I swallow as Blossoms hands wring into my shirt.

Sweat starts to bead on Buttercup's forehead but she is unfazed by it, as if giving away so much of her is nothing. Her bond gets brighter as Hecate gains more power. Whatever is going on between them Butch is unhappy about.

"Be careful. You wouldn't want to drain her dry." He growls, his own bond then flashes a deep bright gold and Hecate starts to come to her senses.

Her markings fade and the barrier between the rest of the room and myself fades to nothing.

"I'm sorry I just became so angry that…"

"We will discuss this later." Butch cuts her off, "I know how your temper can get."

Butch caresses Buttercup's moon with solemn eyes as the purple hue begins to fade. Then he turns to me.

"Brother, forgive me. Had I known the result of tonight I would have accompanied Hecate and in the morning instead." His voice is not in his normal cocky tone, as if he is drained both physically and mentally.

"No need to apologize." I grip his forearm tight, "Everything alright brother?"

I give him a look, a 'be honest with me' sharp eyed look to which he smirks, half annoyed.

"Yes I am fine." He says, holding eye contact with me. I half believe him before giving his arm a tight squeeze. It is only now do I realize that Buttercup and he are half dressed. Buttercup in tight compression shorts that barely stop mid-thigh topped with a black sports bra. Butch is shirtless but still has on his dress pants, both of them barefoot.

"Did this interrupt something?" I ask, smiling a devilish smile.

"He wishes." Buttercup hisses, though her eyes give her away. Worry shines in them as she looks over her counterpart. Forest green eyes cut to Buttercup and he reaches for her. She obeys the silent command and finds herself under his arm. He leans on her a little too much for my liking.

"I was only about to get into a bath, that's all. I found Buttercup training on the grounds." An honest enough answer out of him. He does look as if he was stripping his clothes to bathe. I grit my teeth, biting back the questions I want to ask.

"Is the work here done then Hecate?" He asks voice even. She nods and disappears to the manor, "Can I do anything else for your Brick?"

"You must be sick if you're offering help." I laugh and so does he. His knuckles turning white as he grips Buttercup who sways from the weight. As I open my mouth to express concern Buttercup cuts me off.

"See you around, red cap." The nickname sounds odd as they disappear in a dark green light. The burning returns and I grip the back of my head tightly.

"I'll get you some migraine medicine." Blossom's hand brushes my bicep as she leaves for the kitchen. I pinch the bridge of my nose as daydreams cloud my head.

Buttercup~

Butch collapses the second we hit the dark hardwood in the foyer.

"Hecate!" I holler, even send a nasty shock down the bond like Butch taught me but she doesn't stir. She stays deep within the estate. I try to send something one more time but instead I cough up blood. It splatters at our feet and Butch growls. I gave her too much so she would leave Butch alone. My knees wobble as I scream a final time down the bond.

 _USELESS!_

He grips me tightly, leaving bruises along my shoulder.

"When did she begin to feed off of you?" His voice is deep and sinister, "I will kill her."

The bond on his arm begins to spread rapidly and whatever he's imagining must be bad.

"Hey, let's get you out of those pants." I say in the most flirtatious voice I can muster. But it doesn't even faze him. He helps me as much as he can as I half drag him up the stairs and through the door to the sitting room before his bedroom. I know I cannot make it to the bed so I hoist him onto the black couch where he has been staying since my arrival. Reminding me that he doesn't want to force sharing a bed with me. My body shakes from the exertion of both giving up parts of myself to Hecate and lugging 275 pounds of muscle up a flight of stairs. I try to catch my breath as Butch's condition worsens. The bond has fully covered his arm and over half of his face, bleeding black into his eye. I look at the intricate weaving of the same symbol that I will later learn is called Hecate's circle. I grasp onto it tight and try to disrupt its path.

"Enough." I growl and it slinks slowly back down his face and arm into the perfect band it once was. I sigh with relief as sweat begins to bead once more on my brow. I hiss a curse as I assess Butch. Two teas appear on the side table which Butch swipes off. The amber liquid stains the fur carpet beneath our feet and another two appear in their place.

"Do not drink it." He snarls to me, the bond reacting negatively to his roughness.

"Suddenly you don't trust her?" I ask, staring into his swirling green eyes. He bares his teeth.

"No I do not. She never should have made that TYPE of contract with you! A feeder contract on two people." He hisses out, "I will give her a lashing for that."

He goes into a coughing fit that ends with his hand stained a dark red. I swallow my fear.

"I made this bond before you taught me anything about magic," I smooth damp hair from his face, "So maybe her magic assumed that this was to be a feeder contract. She only stated one thing the rest is in between the lines."

 _Thank you_ comes up the bond and I hiss back down _Shut up this isn't for you_

He sighs, hands glued to me now, holding me tightly as if I disappear into thin air.

"I know I am not the last bond she has made before you." He thinks aloud. His eyes search mine for a moment before he gingerly takes the tea.

"It should be rejuvenating tea, like how my bath was going to be. It's probably cold now." He refers to the bath and I shrug.

He takes a sip and a devilish smile curves his lips upward.

"You could still help me out of my pants though." He chuckles and I playfully growl at him. Collapsing on beside him.

"In your dreams."

"Always." he sips his tea as he passes me my cup. I stare down into the liquid, seeing the gold swirls. It's funny that that's what he would say. That he would still respond the way he used to.


	11. Chapter 11

Buttercup~

I'm lying on my stomach pressed as hard as I can against the mattress watching, waiting. It's 11:30pm and in five minutes, Blossom will be walking up the drive way home from work but not alone. One would think it would be with her red headed counterpart but instead the tall figure has stark black hair. I bite back the growl I didn't know was forming as I see them hand in hand, stopping in front of the door. He smiles his cocky smile, he has blushing Blossom right where he wants her. My lips purse into a thin line as I watch Butch lean close, hands wandering to the small of her back and the other the nape of her neck. Fingers loosely gripping auburn hair. My heart beats faster than I'd like and I keep from lunging down to separate them.

"Butch…I…"Blossom starts, "We probably shouldn't?"

She says it but they've already done it a few times, something moves too quickly in the bushes across the street for me to catch but regardless of what's lurking that's not where my attention is.

"And why not? We are both single aren't we?" Butch leans impossibly close, nose brushing hers, "Brick says he's **_just_** your lab partner doesn't he? Sounds unfair to keep such a brilliant mind all alone."

Smooth.

Blossom thinks so too as her blush deepens to the color of her hair. She smiles, bashful suddenly. He smirks his damn smirk and laughs his damn laugh.

"Shame cause you're so cute too." Butch purrs and Blossom giggles. He cuts her sweet laugh short with a kiss, a slow methodical kiss. That deepens quickly as Blossom pushes herself against him, his fingers no longer loosely playing in her hair but gripping tight. He makes her way to her slender rosy throat and I hear her moan his name.

"Butch.." It's filled with desire and I suddenly feel breathless. My blood is boiling hot but I tell myself. So what. So fucking what. He is no longer my problem. Bubbles' flips the switch to her room and the light illuminates the couple as if it were a spot light. Blossom spooks and pulls out of the embrace. She has her head tilted to her chest and looks at him through long lashes, biting her lip.

"Walk me home tomorrow?" She asks, and Butch smirks his smirk. He looks over his shoulder for a second before his smile gets that much wider.

"Same time tomorrow Bloss."He places his hands in his pockets, crocked smile as he walks backwards down the drive way. Turning around once he hits the street. She stares after him a moment and I let the breath I was holding go. I want to crush everything in sight, I want to go somewhere secluded and bring a mountain to its knees but if I'm not here then not only is Blossom's wellbeing in my hands but now her heart is too. He's doing this to fuck with me, for more fucking leverage. It takes him twenty minutes to show up back up to get me for a mission.

"Dress warmly." He says standing with his arms crossed on my window sill. I don't speak as I shove myself in a jacket.

"You're going to need more than that." He warns but I only grab a scarf to shut him up. I push past him and jump into the air headed aimlessly until I see Butch take a direction.

We soar high in the air, farther apart than normal. It's not long before I land in about three feet of snow on the roof of a barn in the middle of nowhere. The only light coming from the barn's one lamp hanging over the large door, a farm house goes unnoticed and unlit in the distance. For a moment I wonder if it's abandoned. I pull my scarf tighter to myself as the wind blows what feels like another foot of snow from the trees above. Butch lands in front of me blocking the wind for me; I can feel the warmth coming off of him in waves. I half shiver when the wind howls from the opposite direction. He takes a step closer and I take one back. I avoid eye contact with him while he tells me the basics of the mission. We climb into the rafters of the barn and my bones sing from the warmth. The outside makes it look like some sketchy weather worn barn that pops up every few miles in this farm town, if you can even call it a town. It's a little cushier inside with tons of space heaters and a large card table in the center of the space. But that is where the cushiness ends, the barn is lit with old kerosene lamps and the floor is covered in straw. Fire waiting to happen, maybe it will happen when this is all said and done. Ten or so people are gathered around the table and one more joins them. They all speak in another language and laugh clasping forearms. Butch's log of an arm holds me down as he presses his lips to my ear, I'm getting used to them there.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, scare over _left_ eye, his left." He barely breathes. I look down and spy our target, he's sitting at the head of the table, he seems younger than the rest. Then I see his copy which must be his father clasp his shoulders, a burly man who borders on obese. His platinum blonde hair emphasizing his pale complexion. I crane my head away from him, still burning hot about what happened hours earlier. The sun isn't due to rise for a few more hours, which means all the black smoke will be swallowed up by the cloudy night sky and the snow storm I can feel brewing up above. I smile and wait for everyone to take their seats. I let them begin their game and play a few rounds, betting large amounts of drugs and their own women represented by polaroid pictures. The pot changes hands a few times before the son begins to win. I seize my opportunity and ignore Butch's earlier instructions to only kill the son. I jump down onto the table causing coins, bricks of coke and other items to fly in the air and fall like rain. I wear a devilish smile as I hear the rafters creak from strain above me.

"Hello boys." I place my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket, staring down the son. The eleven men have their machine guns trained on me and I laugh.

"What fun toys~!" I let my voice go high pitched like Bubbles but my smile is all my own. Mischievous, dark.

"Kill her." The father says in his dialect and the men open fire. I catch the bullets with ease and hold them out in my palms for all to see.

"I think I should return these." I say before sending the bullets into all of the men but two. The target and the father. I seize the target by the throat, the boy can't be much older than me, maybe twenty?

"Now tell me what I need to hear." I mutter in their tongue. Bubbles has taught me majority of the languages she knows, or as many as she could once I realized that most monsters were human. The guy is gasping for air while his father rains bullets into my back that bounce off, they barely tickle. I grab a bullet with one hand and sling it back to him, hitting him on the right side of his chest, I smile and return to my work. Butch loses his patience and lands hard behind me, shaking the whole barn. The father gasps from where he is slumped, crawling towards Butch.

"Please!" He begs in broken English, "I'll give you anything!"

"Oh so you're famous I see." I say to Butch, he grips my shoulder hard. The boy soils himself and I look over my shoulder dropping him.

"Very famous for your work." I growl, though I'm not better. How many families did I destroy tonight? Doesn't matter, in this moment I am too angry to care. This isn't the first time I've taken a life because of him. Long hair and deep brown eyes flash before me and I shrug the memory away.

"We are only supposed to kill the boy, leave the father alive. That's the deal." Butch growls, angry, "This is sloppy work and we won't get paid."

"I'll double it!" The father shouts. But Butch's eyes are only trained on me. Layers of emotion hide behind his deep green eyes and I can no longer look.

"I didn't hit him in a fatal spot. He just needs to go to the hospital." I say turning my attention to the boy, whose eyes are wide and trained on Butch alone. He hasn't even touched him, yet he still shakes in his presence.

"Did you not count the miles? The last hospital is literally over four hours away by car!" He yells, the temperature in the room rises with his voice, "I cannot believe you. This was a very sensitive and _high_ dollar job."

"We are still getting the job done." I hiss, "Do we need anything out of the boy?"

"No." Butch growls, hand running through his raven hair, "Just the father is what he needs."

"Well does he need information or revenge?" I ask, stalking over to the father. Flipping over the heaving man, seizing the bullet from its wound. I twist on my way out to make sure it scars before cauterizing it closed. Butch stares at me, eyes wide with anger and surprise.

"Half of our problem is solved now answer me." I hiss, coming nose to nose with him. I only know what I'm fed and if I'm going to be his little helper than I better get all of the information on the next mission. He stares me down before answering through gritted teeth.

"Revenge."

Without thought I shoot a bolt of energy into the boy and it blasts his head off.

"Now the whole problem is solved." But I can barely be heard over the man howling.

"No it isn't. He knows our faces, he knows _your_ face." Butch says, grabbing me by the chin now, "What would the world think of their precious heroine? What would your sisters think?"

His words cause a cold sweat to fall over me, like ice water being dumped down the back of my shirt. He's right, what would my sisters say if they knew what I was doing? And so guiltlessly at that. Butch nods his head when he realizes the weight of what he's said. He walks over to the father and breaks his neck faster than I can blink before kicking over the space heaters and kerosene lamps. He aids the fire with his own dark green energy before grabbing me roughly to pull me out into the cold open sky.

We don't speak as we fly home, the sun already mid-horizon. He floats close to my window as I fly through and land on the bed fully dressed with my back to him. Anger has washed over me again and I no longer want to think about him.

"I'll be back tomorrow around six." He says after a few long moments.

"Hey Butterbabe." Butch purrs standing on my bed, he's later than what he said he would be. It's 9:00 at night. I ignore him still and play my fighting game, angry that I returned early from my training. He comes and sits next to me on the floor, leaning against the bed. I feel his eyes on me and ignore him.

"Been fighting?" He asks, brushing my knuckles with his. I jerk away. Still ignoring him.

"Who could you be fighting that would leave your hands bloody?" I hear a hint of anger, maybe even jealousy linger in his tone. I laugh.

"Maybe it's Brick." He laughs so hard he clutches his stomach.

"Yea okay, must have been beating the shit out of a rock or something then."

Silence falls between us but it isn't the kind I've gotten used to. Not the comfortable silence that normally settles between us. I win against the computer but still I slam my controller into the ground as the question eats me alive.

"Why the fuck are you kissing Blossom?" I snarl, "It's been four nights in a row!"

He looks taken aback for a second. Truly surprised that I would ask such a question. Before a smile cracks over his lips.

"Oh, you actually think I like her?" I answer him by punching him square in the mouth. It's one thing to play me and another to play my sister.

He spits blood on my face before grabbing me roughly by the throat, I break his forearm and straddle him baring my teeth. He flips me quickly, flashing his teeth to me.

"Would you listen for a sec?!" He yells and I go still, "In a few hours, Blossom is going to be walking home alone and do you know who's going to be there when she is? When she's crying that she's been used?"

I stare blankly up at him, dumbfounded. His eyes shift to the clock above us on my desk.

"I'll show you, Blossom will be here around 11:35ish right? Let's stake out til then and see if I'm right on how this will unfold." He shoves me for good measure before rolling off of me into the same sitting position he was in before. He picks up a controller and pats the spot next to him.

"We have some time to kill." He says, I nod taking the controller from his hands. We play a few rounds and I'm totally kicking his ass.

"Let's make this fun." He says after losing for the fifth time.

"How?" I say, selecting my normal fighter. He scrolls through a couple before landing on the one he started with.

"If I win you have to sit in my lap until Blossom gets here." I stare at his impossibly handsome devil smile.

"And if I win?"

"If you win then I'll kiss you like I did Blossom yesterday." He purrs and I smirk. So damn cocky.

"For real, what do I get?"

"You don't want the kiss? I saw you gripping your sheets tight last night." He leans close, dark green eyes sparkling in the glow of the TV. I snarl.

"Yea right, if I win then I don't have to help you for a full month." I stick my hand out to shake on it. He stares at it a moment weighing his options.

"Deal." His hand is rough, our palms touching causes a surge of energy and comfort to flow through me. I release my hand quickly.

"Get ready to lose asshole." I say, expecting to dominate through this match as well but instead he wins with a perfect match. I didn't even get to land a hit.

"Best two out of three." He stares at me hard, before shrugging his shoulders. He wins again and again and again. When I go to open my mouth he shakes his head.

"A win is a win Buttercup." He pats his crossed legs and winks.

I stare at him for a long moment before honoring the bet. I grumble as I position myself onto his lap. I wiggle my hips to make a little more room and I hear him suppress a growl as I adjust myself. I feel him against me but he isn't aroused as far as I can tell. Unlike Mitch who I've sat with just like this a few times over the past year. I really shouldn't be surprised though I'm not Butch's type, my sisters are more of his speed with their feminine, flawless beauty. I never thought I was beautiful, sure I knew I was above average or at least pretty but no one really approached me. Which I was fine with, less trouble for me. But sometimes it hurt, it hurt to see my sisters be told how gorgeous they were during photoshoots and I was told how intimidating I was, fierce. All positive adjectives but sometimes a woman just wants to _feel_ pretty. I never felt beautiful until Mitch came around. He had a huge crush on me though I was oblivious as usual. One day he came up to me and asked to skate around down town with me. He was blushing so hard and stuttering. I said yes interrupting his babbling explanation. We met after school and I brought my camera to finish a project. We skated for hours and the sun started to set, we laughed a lot and it felt nice to have a friend outside of my sisters. He asked if he could use my camera I said sure, switched the SD card and taught him how to get a good shot.

"God you're stunning." He murmured and I told him I wasn't, that was more an adjective for my sisters.

"No," he breathed, "Your beauty is much like a rose, thorns for everyone and only the patient few can watch you bloom and once you do, your beauty is blinding. It's all I can think about since the first time I saw you laugh, really laugh."

And it makes me laugh, half from the butterflies in my stomach and the innocence on his face.

"You're joking." I say, eyes focused on the sunset hitting the high rises a block over.

"No I'm not." He says, flipping my camera's display screen to me. He shows me two pictures I'll never forget. One a shot of me skating, the wind blowing my hair behind me, you can see a small portion of my face and the smile playing on my lips, eyes closed. The other is me laughing after we both dropped our ice cream right as we walked out into the street.

"This right here," His finger taps my face, "This lights up the darkest places."

He steps close, lips about to brush mine when the moment is interrupted by Blossom landing next to me, asking for help to defeat the boys.

"Comfortable?" He purrs in my ear, pulling me back to the moment. I shrug in response and pick up my controller. He wraps his arms around me and holds his controller on my lap. He places his head atop of mine and a small sigh escapes us both.

We sit like this for a few hours, the wins go back and forth and suddenly I am winning again. I think for sure he isn't hustling me this time.

"Let's make a bet." I say, "If I win you let me be for two weeks so I can build my portfolio for work."

"And if I win?" His voice is like velvet in my ear.

"Then you can kiss me like you did Blossom."

"Oh I'll kiss you better than I did Blossom." His voice turns rough, hands squeezing tight against my stomach, "Or maybe I won't kiss you at all."

"Hmph." I respond, wiggling my hips again.

"Oh you're bad." He nips my ear while he's there before placing his chin back on my head, "Best two out of three."

I win and then he wins. Both of us really getting into the game. He uses a power combo but I counter, I then activate my special move that sends him all the way down to 1 HP. I smile to myself and begin to relax. He avoids my hits for four moves or just blocks them, countering with his own sending my health down from half to a quarter. He uses a move that paralyzes me for a second and then activates his power move. My heart is beating out of my chest as I watch my character parish on screen.

" _WINNER PLAYER TWO_!" The TV announces and I feel petrified. Oh great now Butch gets free range to kiss me, I really, desperately, needed that time off.

He flips me to face him causing me to straddle him. His hands rest on my hips and he smirks. A cat playing with a caught mouse. He presses me closer to him, eyes slowly raking over my body and I regret wearing a top that dips low with a crisscross of sting over my goods. His eyes linger there before they linger on my lips. He licks his own and I know he can hear my heart beating out of my chest. I swallow regretting ever putting myself in this position. He leans in, hands roaming agonizingly slow up my sides before one lands in my hair gripping it tight. He tilts me to him so slowly and holds eye contact until we are nose to nose. Our breath mingles for a moment, and then another before he pulls me closer, our noses brush and just as our lips are about to touch we hear sobbing coming up the drive way. We both pull away at the same time and rush to climb into my bed to peer out of the open window. He presses me close to himself and the mattress out of habit from doing jobs. But still I fight back a blush for the moment we just shared.

Blossom comes up the drive way wiping away fat tears and it sobers me instantly. It reminds me that the man pressing me close as if he cares doesn't care at all. That he is just a predator who plays the game. And he plays it well. I scoot away just enough that we are no longer touching but he pulls me back to him.

"Look in the bushes across the street." He breathes in my ear, "Do you see him yet?"

I squint and then see Brick being a total creep hiding behind a tree up the street.

"He's been there every day the past month, that was a couple of days after I offered to walk Blossom home."

My eyes cut to him and I nudge harshly, Blossom is on the brink of hyperventilating as she stares down at her phone. She sends a few messages before wiping away more fat tears. My phone vibrates but I can't risk checking it.

"Why are men such assholes?!" She hisses to herself digging around her bag for her keys, "First Brick ghosts me for a whole two months and now Butch too!"

Brick makes his way up the street and into the mouth of the driveway before Blossom notices him. She flinches a little and lets out a small gasp. As if she couldn't just obliterate an average mugger. I roll my eyes at how much edge she's lost and watch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She snarls. Brick, Butch and I flinch from her tone. She hardly cusses or uses that venomous tone and it's surprising. Those Rowdy brothers must have really hit a nerve.

"I…we had a project to work on remember? It's due soon." Brick reminds her that despite it being summer they are still enrolled in a semester of college. They are already considered seniors at Townsville University.

"Oh you mean the project I've been working on alone for the past two months? You mean the project that you abandoned?!" Blossom goes into a rant, hands emphasizing her points as the concrete below her freezes and cracks. The sound doesn't stop her, she doesn't notice Brick closing in on her, or how he is suddenly close enough to touch. Brick wraps his arms around her, reenacting what Butch did last night. It doesn't take long before she melts to his touch, kissing back harder than she did with Butch. I look to him with wide eyes, expecting him to get up and reclaim his territory when I see a smile spread across his face as Brick gets a moan out of Blossom. Butch gets up and returns to his spot leaning up against the side of the bed. He taps his lap with his hand and I shake my head no for a moment. He sighs.

"Then I get to finish that kiss." His voice is husky and demanding. I swallow my desire and sit in his lap instead.

"In your dreams." I hiss, wiggling my hips to torture him again as I pick up our controllers. His grip onto my hips tightly and his lips are pressed to my ear.

"Always." Electricity surges through my body, as if being struck by lightning while being high up in a storm cloud.


	12. Chapter 12

Butch~

Since I told Father I would use her to our advantage I had to train her myself. I've seen how easily she could take down some of the champions in an almost bored manner, so it was time that she had a real challenge for once. I can't tell if I'm doing this for her or my own piece of mind to know that I've done everything in my power to keep her safe and strong.

She's panting and I can tell that her body is starting to feel fatigue but she's smiling. Her muscles strain from movement but she lunges at me anyway. Her fist arches high and I dodge just in time, refusing to counter.

"Come on, _hit me_ Butch!" She snarls turning, back handing me in the mouth. Of course I barely feel it but her smug smirk is starting to piss me off. My fingers twitch and I have to remind myself that I can't go all out on her. My gut tells me over and over again that I can go as rough as I want but my brain reminds me that she's **_human_** , fragile. She's relentless on her punch brigade but I block every single one. Her face is glistening with sweat and her pouty lips are pursed in both concentration and frustration. I bite my lip hoping it will calm the attraction that I feel for her. Her scent is overwhelmingly delicious, especially now. It's a mix of her natural pheromones, a sweet intoxicating smell and a little of whatever Hecate put in her bath mix last night. Coconuts and lime tickle my nose and distract me. Buttercup uses this to her advantage and somehow knocks me onto my back. She straddles me in seconds and pins my arms beneath her.

"Oh come on Butchie don't you want to play?" She says sweetly, grinding against me. I let out a small groan and try very hard to not get hard. If she knew how attracted I was to her she would use that against me.

She is named after a poisonous flower after all.

"You aren't even trying." Her voice dips dangerously low as she leans in close, lips brushing my own, "Huh I guess being a _King_ has made you soft."

The whole hour and a half we have been training she has taunted me and I've finally had enough. I throw her off of me, she flies about five feet in the air and I'm on my feet in a second. In my mind's eye this battle plays out a different way, she counters as if we've done this song and dance before. I can feel the ghost of her hand grab me by the nape of the neck and slam me face first into the ground, her laugh echoing as the ground shakes from the impact. I would find my feet shortly and we would squabble some more, more fists flying, dodging by a fraction of a second only getting the upper hand by sheer force alone. I would pin her to the ground my lips inches from hers. She would stare up at me….my head burns. Her face layers on top of itself, angry, spiteful, loving, and smiling. The sound of her hitting the gym floor pulls me back to reality. She doesn't groan as I hear ribs snapping in unison, one of her hands flies to her right side. I'm on top of her in an instant. My hand perched on her throat, the other on her hip.

"So I've gotten to soft huh?" I ask, eyes trained on her neck wounds. I slip my thumb and forefinger past the stitches and prod gently. She lets out mixture of a snarl and a whimper. I laugh darkly watching the blood begin to seep onto my fingers but I can't stop there, my left hand snakes up her shirt and pokes her broken ribs. She gasps out and the breathy sound ghosts on my ear. Her skin is like silk and I bare my teeth just watching the blood. Why is her skin driving me crazy? My eyes flicker to her face instinctively wanting to see the pain I'm causing. Which is a lot, her lime eyes are starting to water and her lips are curled up in a grimace, more pain than what she's shown in the Pits and she's had far worse wounds. Yet instead of pride swelling in my chest, guilt does. Sitting heavy on my heart like a brick. I act without thought, I remove my thumb and forefinger but keep my hand firmly pressed against her Adam's apple, just enough to keep that breathy sound. I lean close to her while she watches with wide and angry eyes before I tilt my head and bring my lips to hers. She growls against my lips before beginning to soften as I continue to work her lips against my own. The kiss is heated and becomes rougher as she licks my lips, our tongues fight while my left hand explores her torso. She winces against my lips and I continue to kiss her, my left hand glowing green against her ribs. What feels like memories but can't be more than fantasies flash through my head, us kissing, Buttercup beneath me or bent over in front of me teasing me with those pouty lips 'Good kitten' echoes in my ears in my own rasped tone. Fire spreads up my spine and into my head painting the fantasies in a dark light. I shove her roughly into the ground away from me and jump off of her as if she's the one burning me. I wipe my lips and look at her in disgust for a moment, feeling disgusted with myself more than anything. She set a good trap and I've fallen for it.

"I'm done training with you for today, continue your laps and reps. Hecate will come and get you for dinner," I growl before leaving.

Once outside of the gym I launch myself into the air for a long flight to clear my head.

Buttercup~

The sound of the door closing jars me awake. I snuggle deeper into the comforter ignoring Butch as he does his nightly undressing. Still angry with the look he gave me this afternoon. As if _I_ was the one seducing him. I'm guessing he just had a meeting with his brothers as he forgoes a shower. He plops down on the couch and I hear the TV in the sitting room drone on and fall back into a deep sleep.

 _Today I cannot be bothered by a damn thing. Today I want to do nothing which is bad._

 _It's abnormal and normally means that I am having a bad day of some sort. I ignore my sisters' calls and float in the clouds enjoying the quiet. My phone buzzes and I stare at it annoyed._

 _Bloss: I NEED YOU NOW! THE RR BOYS ARE OUT OF CONTROL!_

 _Bloss: PLEASE!_

 _But I really just don't give a shit today. So what, let them destroy half the city. Like I said I can't be bothered today. Another buzz from my phone I glance at it before turning it off and sliding it back into my pocket._

 _Bloss: We can't handle Butch, I_ _ **need**_ _you._

 _It rings in my head a final time before I decide to let it go. She_ can _handle Butch cause she's said before that she can handle anything. I yawn and float on my back as I would in the water, arms behind my head to support it. I actually fall asleep to the sound of the wind._

 _That is until something from below strikes me hard enough to send me another mile into the astrosphere._

 _"_ _What the fuck?!" I hiss before I see that it is a bundled mess of Blossom. Her hair matted and twisted with her own blood that falls from the crown of her head. Like the droplets of blood she too begins to fall back towards the Earth. I nose dive and reach her in seconds. I grip her arm tightly and pull her dead weight to me. I land hard on my feet just outside of ground zero. The pavement below me crumbles and makes a huge pothole. I lie Blossom down just outside of it and make my way for Brick first. Butch is most likely the culprit for Blossom's state but I will need to give Butch my full attention. Boomer and Butch I can handle but not Butch and Brick._

 _Two of the three are kicking Bubbles while the third blonde watches on, dragging hard on his cigarette, eyes shining with hurt and regret._

 _But still he does nothing; it makes him worse than his brothers. The amount of violence that comes from these triplets at the ripe age of 16 is astounding. Little did I know that this would be my last time fighting them_ _ever_ _._

 _"_ _Pathetic." I spit and lunge for Boomer since he is the closest._

 _"_ _You know you really should be protecting her if you really loved her." I growl before sending him flying into to Butch. This causes a brief fist fight that occupies them both while I set my eyes on Brick. Who is no longer kicking Bubbles, who's curled up on the ground protecting her face with bruised forearms._

 _At least I caught them before they_ broke _her forearms. I hear Brick swallow and watch him wet his lips. A nervous habit he has, I must look beyond angry today for him to be sweating as much as he is. Which I am because today_ _ **I can't be bothered**_ _. I weave my fingers into his strong rust colored hair and swing him by it throwing him high into the air. I have pulled hard enough that a small portion of his scalp has peeled away from his skull. I glance at the two other brothers, they are still exchanging fists though Butch is about to land an ending blow, so I launch myself into the air and catch Brick by the arm mid-air. The inertia causes his body to continue and I feel his arm dislocate. I smirk to myself and spin twice to send him into the ground. I can tell from here that he is unconscious before he even hits the asphalt._

 _I land gently, Boomer is out cold and that just leaves Butch and I, Bubbles lies still and stares at Boomer, probably wondering the same I am. Why didn't he interfere?_

 _Butch's nostrils flare, angry that I've come to ruin his fun. He spies my sister and we both make a jump, him for Bubbles me for him._

 _I win with the satisfying sound of my fist cracking his jaw. He flies into what's left of a building. He comes out hot, eyes glowing green and I wonder what's really gotten into him. So I let him take it out on me, like he'll occasionally let me take it out on him. We six don't have a healthy relationship by any means but what can you expect when one set was designed to kill the other. Sometimes it's safer for everyone this way, for Butch to take it all out on me._

 _I can handle it, I can handle every punch, kick or bite he places on my body and I can return it too._

 _He swings with a glowing fist and I duck, knowing that last one would have done me in. My body is already screaming from the anger he has beaten me with, begging me to either fight back or lie down. I need to be conscious until he's exhausted himself and by the looks of it it's no time soon._

 _Another full twenty minutes of this and I've finally had enough. I duck another left hook, he's starting to become sluggish and the glowing has finally left his eyes. I take this opportunity to get as close as I can to deliver an energy backed upper cut. It sends him flying and he lands hard next to Bubbles._

 _A grave mistake on my end. He blows air out of his nose angrily before getting to his feet. He spies Bubbles and we both jump for her but this time I lose. Boomer wraps his strong arms around my exhausted frame and holds me back while Butch digs his black combat boot into Bubble's temple._

 _"_ _Really?!" I yell, bucking against his newfound strength. Sweat begins to form on my brow as I buck harder. She whimpers eyes glued to Boomer, his glued to hers. Rage fuels me as I overpower Boomer and reverse the roles. I hold tight onto her arms with one of my own while the other is glowing poised over his heart._

 _"_ _I'll rip it out Butch." I growl, eyes set only on him._

 _"_ _You wouldn't." He presses harder and a small_ crack _echoes off the wreckage around us. I bare my teeth as I begin to dig into Boomer's chest._

 _"_ _No.."Bubbles whimpers while Boomer lets out a yelp._

 _"_ _I'm calling your bluff Butterbabe."_

 _After this point I begin to black out from rage. I know that I dig deeper because the smell of burning hair and flesh sticks in my nostrils. Still I dig, burning past ribs and I can feel just a little bit of his heart._

 _Here's the thing about us super humans, if you remove the head or the heart we are dead._

 _Or so the Professor says._

 _A blast of dark green energy hits me in the face causing my head to snap back. The world is painted black but not from loss of consciousness but from hot burning rage._

I gasp in air as if I'm drowning and sit upright in bed. My hair sticks to the nape of my neck damp with sweat. I perk my ears straining to hear something over the deafening sound of silence. It's the type of silence that comes when the power goes out. So quiet it wakes you up out of a dead sleep. Like it did to me. When I had my powers I would only wake up when the whole city was silent and that was never a good sign. The air kicks on settling my nerves. Just as instincts stop twisting up my gut and leaving my hairs on end I hear Butch pull in air sharply.

As if something scared him awake. It all goes quiet again before I hear a sob. I bolt from the bed and make my way towards him. I've only ever seen this man cry once and it is heart breaking no matter how much I hate or love him. My fingers feather over his shoulder and he clears his throat.

"I'm fine Buttercup. Go back to bed." He growls but his body shakes giving him away. He refuses to move his hands from his face, elbows stuck to his knees. I come around to the front of the couch and kneel before him. I peer up into his face, heart racing as I see a tear drop from his chin. I move his hands quickly pushing him back into the couch and straddle him.

His hands naturally find my waist and he stares at me for a moment. Eyes flickering back and forth between my own before he buries his face into the crook of my neck. Fat tears drip onto my shirt.

Whatever nightmare he's had it must be bad. I swallow down my own hurt and run my hand soothingly through his hair and down his back. He collects himself after a moment and pulls back to stare at me.

We both stare at each other with the same look we've shared many times, desire twisted with desperation to forget our pain. We lean in and kiss each other at the same time. Lips locked for a good moment as his hands roam my body. I suppress a moan as he grips my hips tightly, something he used to do when he would bend me over. He has me pressed into the back of the couch in a matter of seconds, kissing still as one of his hands slides up my shirt finding my nipple quickly. Slow circles before a sharp pinch. This time I cannot suppress the moan and it happens right in his ear.

It instantly sobers him from whatever high I was giving him. He leans away and swallows while picking me up princess style. He walks lightly, careful not to jar me as if I was hurt. He sets me on the bed and stands between my legs before letting out a long sigh. His hands running over his handsome features.

"You need a good night's sleep. Sleep here with me." I say, hands finding his face, gently thumbing over the dark bags under his eyes. It takes weeks, sometimes months of no sleep for this to happen to us.

"What's your angle?" He snarls, defensive. But he doesn't step away from me or swat my hands away.

"There is none." I say, voice hard. I squeeze his face hard before dropping my hands to the edge of the mattress.

"This bed is huge, you wouldn't even have to touch me if you didn't want to. You act as if we've never shared a bed before." I laugh, his face scrunches up and he squeezes the nape of his neck.

"I don't want to force this on you. I don't want to…."

"Butch. You out of everyone should know that I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." I give a small smile, "Plus it's _your_ bed."

His left hand finds mine, he leans his forehead against mine.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." I say, a dark green light appears between us. He lifts our hands around his wrist and my own a band of X's has wrapped around them.

"You made a contract?" I ask surprised, gently sliding my hands from his to examine my wrist.

"No. I never initiated the ritual." He swallows, "Magic has never acted on its own before. This is a rune…." He looks confused, dazed biting his lip as he analyzes the meaning.

"A rune for what?" I ask, his green eyes tear away from the mark of the bond.

"Partnership."

Butch~

I should have known she meant what she said. Just like I knew when she landed with Blossom that things were about to get ugly real quick.

I press harder on Bubbles skull. It wouldn't take much more force to crush it. Neither of us seeming to care that we are going to end things for our siblings. I know Bubbles has a thing for Boomer and even though Boomer won't admit it I know it's there. But neither brother can act on their feelings for their counter parts all thanks to a deal we didn't even make. Mojo's deal to bring us back after the girls rid the world of us the first time. Now we sit under a giant red claw and if we don't do as we are told we are severely punished. The punishment I can take but the thought of losing either asshole brother pains me more than anything. So I offered that seafood special an offer he counldn't refuse.

This.

This was all just phase one. Phase two, well phase two is down the road, after the dust of this fight settles in a few years.

I said I would do all of his bidding, for a large price of course. My brothers could live how they wanted, _loved_ who they wanted and I would be all His, with endless amounts of money of course.

But there was more, a price that was almost too high…Boomer and Brick they…they are family so I paid it.

 _"_ _You can never, ever show your love for that girl. She can never be fully yours. Do you understand my dark hearted son?"_

So this is how I will make her forget that accidental kiss we shared last week.

Her eyes are glued to me as her glowing hand slowly pierces Boomer's chest.

"No…"Bubbles whimpers beneath my boot, while Boomer howls in pain. I knew then that she would kill him, her eyes reflected my own. Crazed, angry, willing to pay the price to keep their siblings safe.

"I'm calling your bluff Butterbabe." I say, sealing the deal for Boomer. She digs deeper and I begin to sweat as her hand dives through his ribs easily, she's beginning to sear his heart when I act without thinking. I send a massive energy ball into her face. Her head snaps back as she drops Boomer to the ground. I step closer to Buttercup, fearing I've killed her. Her head snaps back towards me, I spy her singed forehead for less than a second as her muscles, skin, and even her _eyes_ grow back at an unimaginable speed. This type of wound should have taken months to regrow, weeks at best. Her eyes glow lime green, not just her irises either, her whole eye flows with energy as she walks calmly towards me. The ground around her seems to break apart, her hair going straight into the air from the magnitude of power she is emitting. She grabs onto me with searing hot hands and the flesh melts away from my shoulders as she slams me against an exposed steal beam, pinning me to it. She grabs onto my face, nails digging into my scalp and I realize quickly what she is about to do. I look at her for a moment and wish her face was different from what it is now. But I don't mind dying by her hand. I didn't want to admit it to myself that death would be a better option than to live in a world without her. To not even get a chance to try, to see if we could make it work but as my vertebra creak in my neck from the pressure of her pulling upwards I realize that I could've never lived in a world where she and I could not be.

But death never comes. Blossom slams hard into Buttercup, digging Buttercup's shoulder into the ground hard enough that a four foot crater goes from down town all the way to the ocean. Melted asphalt and crystallized sand lie in their wake. Blossom tosses Buttercup deep into the ocean as the water boils from her presence. My hand flies to my heart as whatever mark was placed there burns a deep dark blood red.

I wake quickly, sweat dripping down my brow. What are the chances I would have the same nightmare twice in one night? Though I have been having this one for months and I never get back to sleep afterward I guess I just have shit luck. I turn over, totally forgetting that I am now sharing a bed with Buttercup. I reach for her with a shaking hand and spy the new mark. I know I shouldn't seek comfort from her, I know I shouldn't really be feeling this way towards a pawn in my game but I gently wrap my arms around her torso and bury my face into her hair. She makes a soft sound and the familiarity of it makes me smile. I lie awake for a few more moments before I finally drift into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N Hello all! I have been sitting on bits and pieces of this chapter since I first started writing this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review and thanks for sticking with me :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Bubbles is buzzing with excitement, her light sky eyes taking in all that she can as the train rushes by woodland scenery. When she glimpses a bird in the blurs she squeezes my hand and her smile widens. I squeeze back, give her a small kiss on her hair line and then go back to my brooding. Butch lives a few hours, by train, outside of Inner City much to Father's disdain. I can't blame him for moving but I can blame him for leaving Brick and I. Though he always reminds us we are more than capable of moving out from under Father's thumb.

I glance at Bubbles whose sunshine gold hair shines even under the grey clouds; it's the raining season now which is her least favorite. Her eyes still watch the window while mine watch her. It isn't easy giving her away to Butch. He's too handsy with her and it will be especially hard after his last stunt. More so with that violent vermin living in his home and he claims her as his mate.

HA!

She is nothing but a destructive being that has nothing to contribute to our society. Who knows how she will influence Bubbles. Her spending leisure time with Brick's pet was pushing it. My eyes linger towards Brick's private car in front of us. I can hear Blossom giggling, something has changed between them. He allows her to read now when before he thought her illiterate but even saying that doesn't sound right, Blossom being illiterate.

The train comes to a halt with sounds of air flowing from the brakes. I kiss her knuckles before standing to collect Bubbles' things. Her baby pink and blue duffle back is heavy as if she plans to stay for a month. She reaches for her matching backpack but I hold out my hand before she can slip it onto her shoulders.

"I would hate for you to wrinkle your dress, Bub." I say softly, her eyes shine as she smiles handing me the bag. I sling it on my shoulder and listen to the fresh paint bottles and brushes bang against one another. I usher her off of the train and onto the bright platform that reads as 'Border Limits Last Stop, Butch Manor'. It's shows that it is the last stop in the middle of nowhere all the platform is, is a construction of wood no awning or even a bench. I loathe coming to this stop.

"Hello ladies, brothers." Butch smiles holding out his hand for Blossom and Bubbles. His vermin mate stands behind him with crossed arms. Her nostrils flare as those green eyes spy the dainty chain that leads to Blossom's throat, Brick places it in Butch's palm as Hecate grabs her bags loading them into the coach led by horses. I know this is all for show, I wonder if the horses are even real or just magic made by Hecate. Vermin's eyes shift to me now, boring holes into my chest before they shift to Bubbles, they soften before they linger where her B sits. As Bubbles hug Butch around his neck I grab onto Hecate's arm.

"Will you heal that B for me please? I…." I don't go on and my eyes linger on her smiling figure, arms still tight around Butch's neck who kisses her cheek tenderly before guiding her and Blossom to the coach. Vermin makes her way towards Hecate and I. I swallow down the fear building up in my throat. It's a subconscious reaction as those green eyes glare at me, why I'm not sure.

"Are you planning on marking Hecate now too?" She spits venom my way. I tongue my cheek mulling over whether to answer or not. Apparently even a second is too long of an answer as she shoves my hand away from Hecate's midnight arm.

"Vermin, you need to know your place." I growl, I've had enough and I will not be shown up again. I grab onto her arm tight, bruises spreading under my palm, "What good is a mate if she's wild?"

"Better than being brainwashed into thinking mine is a novelty doll." She snarls, trying to wrench her arm free.

"Buttercup, let it go." Butch calls from the coach, "Hecate can fend for herself and I'm sure Boomer means no harm."

I'm surprised he's taking my side for once; I wonder if that tune will change once he sees the bruises decorating her skin, I notice the other patterns too. Three cursed marks decorate her left arm.

"Funny that you think you're a better mate to Butch than I am to Bubbles when I see you are whoring your body out for bargains."

Her eyes go wide with malice and she punches me hard in the face. I expect to hear her bones shatter on impact but instead they just creak.

"You don't know what these marks are for." She's seething, huffing for breath, she rears her fist again but Butch catches her wrist.

"Enough." He growls into her ear before pulling her behind him.

"Are you alright? I know she instigated but there was no need to further provoke her."

"I'm fine." I growl, "You're whisking Bubbles away before I can even give a proper good bye."

"Had you not been calling my mate vermin I would have given you two a moment." Butch snarls, "I'm not deaf."

I roll my eyes while his deep green ones bore into me, he stares me down a moment before turning. He lazily drapes his arm around Vermin, for once she doesn't look annoyed when he does it.

The letter in my breast pocket it grows heavier. I swallow a bit of my pride.

"Can I trust you?" I call out. Two sets of green eyes peer over strong shoulders. Butch whispers something into Vermin's ear, she gives him a pointed look before heading to the coach. She stands facing us, toned arms crossed.

"You can always trust me Booms." Butch says, "What's wrong?"

I look him up and down, scanning his face and body language for any deception. Though it could be wasted effort as he is the one who taught me to read into it. I sigh after finding none.

"I need you to give this to Bubbles, not now but when the time is right. It's….." I fish the letter out of my pocket and place it in Butch's hand. The envelope is white with a swirling crest in blue wax.

"It's?" He prompts but I can't go on. He grips the envelope but I don't let it go just yet.

"When the time is right brother give this to her." I confirm and give him a knowing look. It takes him a moment to dissect my vague message that I don't even know what I'm trying to convey. I know he will know when Bubbles needs to read this letter. Butch has always had good intuition.

"You're worrying me Booms. Are you in trouble? You know I can get you out." He's looking at me hard. I let go of the letter and look away. I catch Brick's eyes, he gives me a puzzling look before stepping up to the open window of the coach to kiss Blossom good bye.

"Be good, Pet." I hear him murmur to her and she giggles.

"I'm only bad for you." She whispers.

Butch clamps his hand on my shoulder pulling me back to him.

"I will do as you've asked." He nods before searching my eyes one more time, "You are my brother and I will always bail you out."

"I know." I say, holding his eyes. He places the letter in the pocket of his dress pants, his laurel of emeralds and onyx glisten even in this overcast as he heads towards the coach. He turns Vermin around and guides her into the carriage.

"Ready ladies?" He asks, they nod and Hecate hits the reins against the horses and they start at a steady pace.

Brick stands next to me as we watch them fall off in the horizon, their laughter echoing back to us down the tree lined path.

"Is something after you?" He asks nonchalant. I shrug; nothing is really after me but me. I only dream of how things should be with Bubbles. We should be tangled in her bed in her childhood home, already graduated and just killing time until fall semester. I should be overhearing Brick laugh in the room next door and Butch talking sternly to Vermin. My head burns but the images are so vivid I wonder if they are more than fantasies.

"Nope nothing is after me." Brick nods and drops it, just in time for the train's departure. I stand on the steps of the train staring out after that carriage that I can't see anymore and sigh.

I just hope Bubbles knows that this isn't who I really am.


	14. hello

Are yall still waiting for updates on these?

let me know if so and ill try to pick it back up.


End file.
